El Camino a la gloria
by Astreus
Summary: han pasado 5 años desde que Naruto fuera exliado de Konoha y finalmente ha logrado expulsar al Kyuubi de su cuerpo gracias ha un gran poder. accion, aventura, romance etc, etc . si quieren saber mas entren y lean el fic . si lo se... Pesimo Summar u.u
1. el comienzo de una nueva aventura

Disclaimer: bueno , este es un nuevo Fic de Naruto que he estado publicando en la pagina de Naruto Uchiha bajo el nick de Drakkar ( digo esto para que después no me acusen de plagio , Drakkar y Astreus son la misma persona xDDDD.

No esta demas decir que los personajes de esta fabulosa serie no me pertenecen son todos propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto a excepcion de los personajes que sean creados por mi

El Comienzo de una nueva aventura y el inicio de una nueva leyenda 

Un rubio ninja se encontraba entrenando en un lugar cerca del pais del Rayo. Habian pasado 5 años desde que habia sido exiliado de Konoha, Tsunade y Jiraiya hicieron todo lo posible para evitar que Naruto fuera exiliado pero la decision del consejo era irrevocable.   
Rapidamente la noticia del exilio de Naruto se expandio por toda Konoha, los aldeanos celebraban como si fueran liberados de alguna clase de dictador por el contrario sus amigos no daban credito de esa noticia sobre todo cierta pelirosa que al igual que los otros se negaba a creer que su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo haya sido exiliado de la aldea.  
Naruto dio una ultima mirada a la aldea antes de partir sin un rumbo fijo –(creo que cometi un error al pensar que esta maldita aldea algun dia me aceptaria como soy y no por lo que creen que soy) – al momento en que Naruto iba saliendo alguien lo detuvo, Naruto miro hacia atrás y vio a una pelirosa con lagrimas en sus verdes ojos, en ese momento Naruto dijo – algun dia nos volveremos a ver... Sakura-chan – y dicho esto , Naruto dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar levantando su mano derecha como señal de despedida. Lo ultimo que vio Sakura de el fue su espalda a pesar de haber sido exiliado, no parecio que estuviera triste pero en el fondo eso no era asi, Sakura se dio cuenta de eso al momento de verlo. Los ojos de Naruto eran diferentes a los que ella conocia, esos ojos reflejaban la mas grande de las tristeza, ante esa mirada Sakura no pudo decir absolutamente nada y solo vio como el rubio se alejaba de la aldea dejandola para siempre

- ( y desde aquel dia ya han pasado 5 años, me pregunto como estaran los demas: Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-Obachan, Ero-Senin, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y tambien me pregunto si ese idiota de Sasuke habra consegido su dichosa venganza) – pensaba Naruto  
- Naruto, el dasayuno ya esta servido – dijo una joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos negros como el ebano , Naruto se levanto y fue hacia una pequeña cabaña, en su interior se encontraba aquella joven y una anciana  
- Buenos dias Sumire-chan , Kaede-obachan  
- veo que hoy estas con mas energia de lo usual, Naruto- dijo la anciana la cual tomaba un sorbo de su café con leche  
- Naruto, ¿es cierto que hoy te iras? - le pregunto Sumire  
- si , ire a visitar a un viejo amigo que no veo hace 3 años – al oir esas palabras la chica simplemente bajo la mirada  
- prometo que debes en cuando vendre a visitarlas, despues de todo ustedes dos salvaron mi vida

Flash back  
un joven ninja se encontraba inconsiente en medio de la llanura, tenia un corte muy profundo en el pecho y un par de costillas rotas eso sumado a la falta de alimento, pues cuando fue atacado por aquellos bandidos Naruto se encontraba tan debil que apenas si pudo escapar con vida, tambien la falta de agua empeoraba el estado de Naruto. El ninja lentamente empezo a cerrar los ojos cuando escucho la voz de una joven que llamaba a otra persona, luego vio a dos mujeres una era una joven y la otra era una anciana en ese instante Naruto no pudo oir lo que decia y finalmente cayo inconsiente.  
Cuando se desperto se encontraba en una cama, tenia varios vendajes en el pecho y unos cuantos en la cabeza – finalmente has despertado – al oir esa voz Naruto ladeo su cabeza y vio una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, la chica le entrego a Naruto un vaso de agua el cual Naruto bebio sin preguntar nada  
- ¿cuantos dias llevo durmiendo?  
- ha pasado 1 dia desde que mi abuela y yo te encontramos , a todo esto... ¿ cual es tu nombre ?  
- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto  
- mi nombre es Sumire, Nagase Sumire , Sumire le sirvio a Naruto un plato de comida, el rubio se encontraba feliz ya que seria el primero que comeria despues de mas de 2 semanas, al momento en que Naruto vio la comida sintio que habia recibido una bendicion del cielo, lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era ramen  
muchas gracias Sumire-chan me has salvado la vida- Naruto tomo los palillos y empezo a degustar de la unica cosa que lo hacia feliz en el mundo 

Fin Flash back

- eso fue hace un año no es asi – dijo la chica  
- si , creo que si  
- bien, descansare un poco y despues seguire entranando.

Mientras tanto en Konoha una joven pelirosa se dirigia al despacho de Tsunade cosa que hacia todas las mañanas, al llegar a la oficina golpeo la puerta – pase- se oyo una voz desde adentro, Sakura abrio la puerta y entro al despacho de la hokage  
- buenos dias Tsunade-sama  
- Sakura, que bueno que llegas te estabamos esperando – Sakura ensegida se percato de que en ese lugar tambien se encontraban Kakashi y Sasuke , el cual habia regreso dos años despues de que Naruto habia sido exiliado y al igual que los otros Shinobis de su generacion, Sasuke odio al consejo de Konoha  
- Hokage-sama, ¿que es lo que necesita de nosotros? – pregunto Kakashi  
- les tengo una mision a ustedes tres, Shizune  
- si – Shizune le entrego a Kakashi unas hojas en las que estaba escrito todos los datos de la mision  
- como podran ver la arena a entrado en conflicto con la aldea oculta de la lluvia y necesito que ustedes vayan como refuerzos  
- ¿pero solamente nosotros 3 ? - esta vez fue Sasuke el que pregunto con incredulidad  
- los demas Jounin se encuentran en misiones con sus respectivos equipos y hay otros que andan en misiones de rango A, partiran en 30 minutos, ahora pueden retirarse  
- hai! - respondieron los 3 Shinobis a la vez.

- creo que ya ha llegado el momento de partir, Sumire-chan, Kaede-obachan, les agredezco su hospitalidad  
- no tienes por que agradecernoslo, solo hicimos lo que teniamos que hacer – dijo la anciana  
- que no se te olvide visitarnos , los has entendido – digo Sumire con un tono amenzante  
- por supuesto que no lo hare – Sumire simplemente sonrio, el rubio le devolvio la sonrisa lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara  
- nos vemos – Naruto dio media vuelta y comenzo su camino hacia la aldea oculta de la arena, hiba vestido con un pantalon azul, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta del mismo color de la camiseta pero con rayas de color naranja en los brazos y en la espalda tenia escrito el Kanji de la palabra viento  
- ( Gaara se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando me vea despues de tres años y una aun mayor cuando sepa del gran acontecimiento que le tengo preparado) – penso Naruto.


	2. Adios a los tiempos de paz

Disclaimer: antes que nada, agradezco las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic y tambien a la persona que dejo un review .

esta demas decirles que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, los unicos personajes de mi propiedad son aquellos que son inventados por mi.

**Adios a los tiempos de paz **

Tres Jounin de Konoha iban a toda velocidad rumbo a la aldea oculta de la arena

- quisiera saber que motivos, tendra la aldea de la lluvia para atacar a la arena – digo Sakura la cual iba saltando de arbol en arbol al igual que sus otros dos compañeros

- tambien quisiera saber eso Sakura – respondio Kakashi

- sea como sea debemos darnos prisa, si seguimos a este paso llegaremos dentro de dos dias

La aldea oculta de la arena estaba bajo fuego enemigo, los Jounin hacian todo lo posible por evitar que el enemigo entrara en la aldea, la diferencia de numeros era notoria los ninjas de la lluvia superaban a los de la arena en una razon de 3 a 1 pero aun asi la arena se mantenia firme

- ojala que los ninjas de Konoha lleguen pronto, esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas dificil- dijo un marionetista que luchaban contra dos Jounin de la lluvia

- Kankurou, estoy segura de que ellos llegaran pronto – le respondio una rubia, la cual con su abanico derrotaba a varios ninjas provocando fuertes vientos.

"El emperador del viento" o "señor de los vientos" como se le conocia a Naruto en varias naciones ninjas incluida Konoha aun que esta ultima no sabia de quien se trataba realmente. Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la aldea de la arena leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos

- ( y yo que antes decia que este libro era aburrido, ahora entiendo el por que Kakashi nunca se separaba de el y por otro lado ya hace mas de 6 meses que Ero-Senin no ha publicado otro) – pensaba Naruto, mientras leeia ya por 5ta vez su ejemplar del Icha-Icha, mientras camina Naruto llego a un pequeño poblado, cerro su libro y vio si habia algun bar cerca, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo y tampoco tardo mucho en entrar al lugar, Naruto fue hacia la barra y ordeno una botella de Sake

- al parecer la aldea oculta de la lluvia a invadido a la arena – dijo un hombre de barba que se econtraba sentado uno metros mas alla de donde se encontraba Naruto

- asi que es verdad, ahora que lo pienso la aldea de la hierba y la aldea de la roca han estado en guerra desde hace un mes – dijo un hombre que conversaba con el hombre de barba. Apesar de haber estado apartado de esa conversacion , Naruto igualmente puedo escuchar de lo que hablaban aquellos dos hombres, sin dudar Naruto se acerco a ellos

- ¿es cierto eso?, es verdad que la aldea de la arena ¿ha sido invadida?- preguntaba Naruto aquellos dos hombres

- en que clase de mundo vives, claro que es verdad eso dos han estado en guerra desde hace dos semanas – dijo el hombre que estaba junto al hombre de barba, el cual era un anciano

- ¿y las aldeas de la hierba y roca?

- aquellos dos han estado en guerra desde hace 1 mes mas o menos, tambien hay rumores de que pronto otras aldeas ninjas entraran en conflictos, tal parece que los dias de paz han llegado a su fin – dijo el hombre de barba

- ( debo llegar cuanto antes a la arena, Gaara podria estar en problemas, ahora que ya no posee a Shukkaku ya no tiene esa defensa absoluta)- penso Naruto para si el cual agarro su botella de Sake y se la bebio de un solo golpe O.O, luego saco unos cuantos ryos y los coloco en la mesa para luego irse rapidamente rumbo a la arena.

- ( si lo que dicen eso dos es cierto, lo mas probable es que de aquí al proximo mes se halla desatado definitivamente otra gran guerra ninja)- Naruto esta vez ya no caminaba, ahora Naruto corria lo mas rapido que podia para llegar pronto a la arena, pues se encontraba todavia a 4 dias de camino.

La noche ya habia caido y tanto Naruto como los Jounin de Konoha se encontraban a la mitad de su destino

- bien lo mejor sera que tomemos un descanso – dijo Kakashi al cual los otros dos Jounin estuvieron de acuerdo, enseguida Kakashi y Sakura levantaron dos carpas en medio del bosques mientras que Sasuke buscaba algo de comida y agua

- me pregunto el porque la lluvia a atacado a la arena – decia una pelirosa que se encontraba conversando con un peliblanco enmascarado

- ojala supiera eso Sakura, hace mas o menos un mes atras dos aldeas tambien entraron en conflicto y al parecer las demas amenzan con hacerlo, tal parece que muy pronto nosotros tambien entraremos en guerra

- !un momento!, si todos las aldeas ninjas entran en guerra las unas con las otras eso podria significar el comienzo de...

- una gran guerra ninja – las palabras de Kakashi resonaron en la cabeza de la pelirosa – y al parecer esta guerra sera diferente, Konoha estara en serios aprietos si una de las aldeas enemigas posee en sus filas a algun Jinchuuriki – al oir esa palabras Sakura no pudo evitar recordar al rubio ninja. Ambos tuvieron que detener su charla ya que Sasuke habia regresado con unos cuantos pescado que habia conseguido en el rio, los 3 comieron tranquilamente para luego irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente los 3 Jounin ya habian pasado la frontera que seperaba el pais del fuego con el pais del viento y ahora cruzaban el arido desierto.

Por otro lado Naruto corria a un velocidad inhumana al momento de entrar al pais del fuego

( lo mas probable es que Gaara ya haya pedido refuerzos a Konoha... no me fio de unos ninjas tan debiles) – penso Naruto el cual doblo su velocidad.

En ese mismo momento, Tsunade se encontraba revisando unos viejos archivos que pertenencian al Sandaime Hokage, cuando encontro una carpeta que en su interior tenia unas hojas en blanco, Tsunade se extraño en un principio pero despues supo que era un sello de invisibilidad usado para mantener oculto los textos de los documentos importante (( es como una especie de sello que evita que uno lea lo que esta escrito )), Tsunade supo que el texto estaba protegido por un Jutsu por lo que lo deshizo, al hacerlo Tsunade se dio cuenta de que era informacion que vinculba al Yondaime Hokage con Naruto - (¿que clase de vinculos podrian tener ellos dos, que yo sepa Naruto nacio el mismo dia que murio el cuarto?) - pero al llegar a cierta parte su sorpresa fue inmediata, Tsunade queria seguir leyendo lo que habia en aquellas hojas cuando aparece una alterada Shizune

- Tsunade-sama malas noticias – dijo Shizune la cual intentaba recuperar el aliento

- malas?, a que te refieres – pregunto la Hokage

- la aldea oculta de la nube y la aldea oculta de la niebla nos han declarado la guerra

- Shizune, reune a todos los Chuunin y Jounin de la aldea apartir de este momento Konoha entra en estado de guerra – ordeno la Hokage , Shizune solamente asintio para salir de la oficina y cumplir la orden de Tsunade

- ( adios a los tiempos de paz ) - pensaba la Hokage mientras se ponia a idear un plan para defender a Konoha.

Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura ya habian llegado a al aldea oculta de la niebla y ayudaban a los otros ninjas a mantener a raya a los Shinobis de la lluvia a los cuales se les sumaron ninjas de la aldea oculta de la neblina

- jamas pense que fueran tantos – dijo el peliblanco el cual se defendia de dos Jounin de la lluvia luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con un Kunai

- esto tomara mas tiempo de lo que imaginaba – dijo el Uchiha el cual atacaba a sus enemigos usando su Chidori Nagashi y por otra parte, Sakura se encargaba de atender a los heridos y asi estuvieron por mas o menos una hora , hasta que llegara una segunda tropa de ninjas provenientes de la aldea de la niebla lo cual obligo a que los ninjas de la arena empezaran a retroceder, en ese momento Sakura sintio que alguien pasaba por el lado suyo pero ella no pudo verlo por la extrema velocidad a la que iba. Repentinamente un shinobi rubio aperece entre los nijas de la lluvia y de la niebla, llevaba un pantalon azul y una caqueta negra con rayas de color naranjas en los brazos y en la espalda tenia escrito el Kanji de la palabra viento, el rubio extiendo la palma de su mano formando un rasengan eso basto para que para que Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura pudieran reconocerlo pues solo habian en el mundo 2 personas capaces de usar esa tecnica a la perfeccion pero todo fue confirmado cuando el rasengan comenzo a crecer de tamaño, pues solo habia una persona en el mundo con semejante cantidad de Chakra

- Naruto – dijo Sakura susurrando, al ver a Naruto, Sakura recordo el dia en que fue exiliado, el dia en que lo ultimo que vio de el fue su espalda, una lagrima rodaba por las mejillas de la pelirosa, la cual llevaba una mano a su pecho en una forma de poder calmar los latidos de su corazon.


	3. Reencuentro

_Disclaimer: como ya sabran los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto , a excepción de los que sean inventados por mi. _

_Antes que nada agradezco a las personas que han dejado sus reviews y con respecto a las parejas, me van a tener que perdonar pero desde un principio tenia pensado que este fic seria un Narusaku (ojo, eso no significa que escriba a cada rato sobre la pareja, este fic es 85 acción y 15 romance), les pido disculpas a la gente que se decepcionara con eso y ahora los dejo con el fic_

**Reencuentro ****  
**

Al igual que Sakura. Kakashi y Sasuke estaban igual de sorprendidos - ( ¿ese es Naruto?) - pensaron los dos Shinobis al mismo tiempo. El rubio aun estaba en medio de los ninjas enemigos, dandole la espalda a los ninjas de Konoha

- ¿asi que ustedes son los que se han atrevido a invadir esta aldea? - pregunto Naruto en un tono desafiante, mientras sujetaba en su mano derecha el enorme Rasangan que habia creado  
- Mocoso, no tenemos por que darte explicaciones – dijo uno de los Jounin de la niebla  
- si no se marchan de aquí dentro de un minuto... os matare a todos ustedes – dijo el rubio, mirando desafiantemente a todos los ninjas de la lluvia y de la niebla, los Jounin de Konoha tambien escucharon aquellas palabras, nadie podria creer que Naruto hablara de matar a alguien con tanta facilidad - ( de seguro es un broma, esta diciendo eso solamente para impresionar a los demas ) - pensaba la pelirosa , - 30 segundos- dijo el rubio haciendo crecer su rasengan a tal tamaño que tuvo que alzar completamente su brazo, Kakashi estaba completamente impresionado pues el tamaño de ese rasengan era simplemente enorme, cualquier persona que recibiera eso moriria instantaneamente - ( Naruto... en verdad piensas matarlos a todos? ) - era lo que el peliblanco decia en sus pensamientos. - 10 segundos – dijo el rubio, Sasuke observaba a Naruto con su Sharingan activado - ( ese dobe, ¿que es lo que piensa hacer con ese Rasengan? )  
- se acabo el tiempo – dijo el rubio finalmente  
- mocoso, por quien crees que nos tomas, eh ? - dijo un enfurecido Jounin de la lluvia, el cual se lanzo contra Naruto – es cierto, por que razon debemos de temerle a una sola persona , todos contra el – dijo otro de los Jounin, luego todos los ninjas de la lluvia y de la niebla se lanzaron contra el rubio – Moriras, maldito mocoso – dijo uno de ellos sacando un Kunai  
- pobres idiotas – dijo Naruto susurrando, para luego hacer que el aire soplara alrededor de el, como si fuera un escudo rechazando todos los Shurinkens y Kunai que le habian lanzado y mandando a volar a todos los ninjas que se habian acercado a el, luego hizo que el aire soplara hacia arriba, haciendo que el rubio lentamente empezara a elevarse ante la mirada atonita de todos los presentes. - in- increible – dijo una sorprendida Sakura, quien no perdia detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo  
- si lo que quieren es la muerte, pues la muerte tendran... !Odaama Rasengan!- dijo finalmente el rubio arrojando esa enorme bola de Chackra, los ninjas rapidamente comenzaron a huir, pero no pudieron lograrlo, al momento de que el Odaama Rasengan toco el suelo este desato todo su poder destructivo provocando una gran explosion y matando a 100 ninjas en tan solo un instante, aquellos que recibieron el impacto en forma directa simplemente desaparecieron.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahi 2 Jounins y el mismoKazekage habian escuchado la explosion

- (ese fue Naruto, finalmente esta de regreso) – pensaba el Kazekage, el cual ya tenia controlada toda la frontera sur de la aldea, donde momentos atrás intentaron ingresar Shinobis de la aldea oculta de la niebla – Temari, reune a todos los ninjas medicos en este lugar y diles que se encargen de los heridos, Kankurou tu ven conmigo, debemos ayudar a Naruto – los dos Jounin aceptaron las ordenes del Kazekage, al momento de irse hacia donde estaba Naruto Gaara miro nuevamente a Tamari – una vez de que hayas reunido a todos los ninjas medicos, reunete con nosotros  
- de acuerdo – dijo la rubia, la cual salio en busca de los ninjas medicos de la aldea, mientras que Gaara y Kankurou iban hacia donde se encontraba Naruto.

Hacia 5 minutos que habia empezado el ataque de Naruto y la diferencia ya era mas que notoria, los ninjas de la lluvia y de la niebla no podian hacerle ni siquiera un rasguño a Naruto, su escudo de viento le proporcionaba una defensa perfecta, Naruto se movia velozmente de un lado a otro cortando los cuellos de sus enemigos con un cuchillo especial, aquel cuchillo era identico al que tenia Sarutobi Asuma, pues una vez escucho de el, de que esa era la mejor arma para alguien de naturaleza viento  
- vamos , que acaso no decian que iban a matarme – dijo Naruto en un tono burlesco, Naruto observo como los ninjas que estaban en la parte de atrás comenzaban a huir, Naruto formo un nuevo Rasengan al cual le introdujo su chackra de viento – a ustedes no los dejare escapar, se atrevieron a invadir la aldea de un gran amigo mio, se atrevieron a invadir mi NUEVO HOGAR! - Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke escucharon claramente las palabras de Naruto, todos se preguntaban que quizo decir con nuevo hogar  
- !FUUTON, RASENGAN SHURIKEN! - grito Naruto lanzando su tecnica la cual volo velozmente hacia sus enemigos e imapacto en un de ellos destando todo su poder poder destuctivo, matando en un instante a mas de 100 ninjas, en solo 8 minutos Naruto habia matado a la mitad de los invasores

- Naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte, no lo creen asi – la voz de Gaara hizo que los Jounin de Konoha volvieran en si , pues estaban como hipnotizados viendo como el rubio acababa con todos los enemigos sin piedad  
- ese no es Naruto, ese no puede ser Naruto – un lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de la pelirosa, la cual aun no podia creer de que el ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca numero uno en sorprender a la gente se haya convertido en un asesino de sangre fria  
- Kazekage-sama, hace un momento atrás Naruto dijo de que esta aldea era su nuevo hogar, ¿es eso cierto ? - pregunto Kakashi   
- si lo es, Naruto es un Shinobi de la arena – los Jounin de Konoha quedaron sin palabras ante tal revelación  
- ¿desde cuando Naruto se hizo un Shinobi de la arena? - pregunto Sakura  
- hace cuatro años – esta vez fue Kankurou el que respondio - ( cuatro años... eso significa que estuvo vagando de un lugar a otro por todo un año, Naruto ¿cuanto sufriste por culpa del consejo o mejor dicho cuanto sufriste por nuestra culpa) – penso Sakura  
- a pesar de haberse convertido en uno de los nuestro hace cuatro años, el solamente estuvo un año en esta aldea ya que hace tres años se habia ido de entrenamiento, de seguro escucho por ahi de que la arena estaba en guerra y vino lo mas rapido que pudo – dijo el Marionetista  
- ¿entonces por que nunca lo supimos?  
- el personalmente me pidio que ningun ninja de Konoha supiera que el estaba en este lugar – dijo Gaara en respuesta a la pregunta de Kakashi.

Naruto ya tenia la situacion completamente controlada, solo le bastaron 15 minutos para reducir un ejercito 1000 ninjas a solo 300 de ellos 

bien, ustedes seran los primeros en conocer mi nueva tecnica, Naruto empezo acumular chacra con ambas manos y formo un unico sello, el viento comenzo a soplar alrededor de los ninjas de la lluvia y niebla. En sus caras ya no se reflejaba ese espiritu combativo que tenian en un principio ahora sus rostros solo reflejaba el miedo, Naruto hizo que el viento comenzara a soplar de un lado a otro fuertemente hasta que finalmente dejo atrapados a sus enemigos dentro de un gigantesco tornado – Sabaku no arashi – dijo el rubio finalmente haciendo que el tornado girara a una endemoniada velocidad, haciendo que la fuerza centrifuga despedazara poco a poco los cuerpos de los ultimo 300 ninjas que quedaban. Naruto se giro dandole ahora la espalda al tornado y caminando hacia donde se encontraba el Kazekage y su hermano  
- ( en verdad ¿ese es Naruto?, ¿ese es el dobe que yo conoci? ) - pensaba el Uchiha, quien todavia al igual que los otros no podia dar credito a la fuerza descomunal que tenia Naruto

-Hola Gaara, cuanto tiempo sin verte – saludo Naruto alegremente alzando su mano derecha, en el momento que lo hacia se dio cuenta de que los Jounin de Konoha aun seguian ahi, el semblante de Naruto cambio de uno alegre a uno serio, el rubio camino hasta acercarse a ellos  
- a pasado mucho tiempo Kakashi-san , Sakura, Sasuke – dijo el rubio friamente, de alguna u otra forma Naruto habia cambiado completamente estos cinco años en los que estuvo alejado de su ex-aldea para los tres Jounin el rubio era completamente irreconocible  
- Naruto, ¿es cierto de que ahora vives en esta aldea? - al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, Naruto se arremango la chaqueta dejando ver dos brazaletes en sus muñecas , el rubio mostro el brazo derecho a Sakura- creo que esto responde a tu pregunta – en el brazalete de Naruto estaba tallado el simbolo de la aldea oculta de la arena, Sakura miro fijamente el brazalete de Naruto para luego bajar la mirada – asi que es verdad, estuviste en este lugar y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirnos – dijo Sakura quien lentamente comenzaba a llorar  
- Sakura, ¿sucede algo? - pregunto el rubio, Sakura al oir esas palabras simplemente estallo  
- BAKA!! QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTUVE ESTOS CINCO AÑOS PREOCUPADA POR TI – Sakura tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Sakura no pudo contenerse mas y finalmente abrazo al rubio – idiota, todos nosotros te extrañamos mucho – dijo la pelirosa quien lloraba sobre el hombro de Naruto  
- siento mucho haberte preocupado Sakura-chan – por alguna razon, Sakura se sintio feliz al escuchar la palabra chan al final de su nombre, luego de eso Naruto se separo de Sakura y fue hacia los otros dos Jounin – a pasado mucho tiempo, Kakashi – dijo Naruto saludando al ninja copia  
- Naruto, hace bastante tiempo que no te veia, has crecido bastante  
- y tu no has cambiado nada Kakashi – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego el rubio se acerco mas a Kakashi y comenzo a hablarle en susurros  
- Kakashi, sabes si ero-sennin va a publicar algun otro libro del icha-icha – Kakashi no entendia a lo que el rubio se referia hasta que finalmente este saco un ejemplar de su chaqueta, cuidando de que Sakura no se diera cuenta  
- veo que al final resultaste ser un digno discipulo de Jiraiya-sama - en el momento en que Naruto escucha las palabras de Kakashi, siente como un frio le recorre la espalda Naruto guardo el libro rapidamente y al momento de mirar hacia atrás se encontro con la mirada asesina de Sakura  
- Naruto, ¿que es eso que escondes ahi? - pregunto la pelirosa  
- no es nada, en verdad no escondo nada- dijo el rubio sobandose la nuca y riendo tontamente  
- esta bien – dijo finalmente Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro , Naruto simplemente la observaba aliviado, luego de eso Naruto fue hacia el Uchiha  
- veo que finalmente seguiste mi consejo, Sasuke – ante las palabras de Naruto, Sakura se acerco a ellos al igual que Kakashi - Naruto... acaso tu y Sasuke ¿ya se habian encontrado antes? - pregunto Sakura  
- asi es, siento mucho no habertelo dicho antes pero me econtre con el 2 meses antes de que decidiera volver a Konoha , pero el nunca me dijo que habia sido exiliado – dijo el portador del sharingan mirando seriamente al rubio  
- lo siento, no lo dije por que simplemente era algo que en ese entonces intentaba olvidar , fue por eso que te dije que yo solamente estaba entrenando, me imagino que te sorprendiste cuando supiste la verdad no es asi  
- estas en lo cierto a decir verdad , cuando llegue me extrañe de que la aldea estuviera tan tranquila – dijo el Uchiha dibujando un diminuta sonrisa en su rostro  
- la aldea a de estar bastante cambiada , cuando vuelvan mandeles mis saludos a la vieja Tsuna..- el rubio no alcanzo a terminar la palabra por que repentinamente se desmayo  
- !Naruto! - exclamaron todos los presentes al unisono , Sakura se acerco a el e inmediatamente puso su mano sobre su frente  
- tiene mucha fiebre, debemos llevarlo a la aldea rapidamente – inmediatamente todos los prensentes llevaron a Naruto hasta el hospital de la aldea  
- Kanakurou, ve a decirle a Temari que estamos en el hospital – dijo el Kazekage el cual llevaba a Naruto con la ayuda de su arena  
- de acuerdo – el marionetista fue hacia donde estaba su hermana obedeciendo la orden del Kazekage mientras que los demas llevaban a Naruto al hospital de la aldea pero en ese momento nadie se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

- ponganlo en esa cama y ayudemene a desvistirlo – Kakashi y Sasuke hicieron lo que dijo Sakura, y le quitaron a Naruto su chaqueta y su camiseta dejando a la vista su perfecta musculatura, cuando Sakura lo vio no pudo evitar tener un pequeño sonrojo, pero habia alguien que estaba sumamente preocupado  
- ¿ que significa esto? - dijo Kakashi finalmente con un tono de voz que demostraba cierta preocupacion  
- ¿a que te refieres ? - pregunto el Uchiha mirandolo extrañado... Sakura lo miraba de igual manera  
- el sello... el sello del cuarto no esta – al oir las palabras de Kakashi. Sakura y Sasuke entendieron finalmente a lo que el peliblanco se referia, en ese momento todos miraron al rubio extrañado - ( Naruto, que fue lo que paso durante estos cinco años ) - penso un preocupado ninja copia.


	4. El heroe del que nadie supo 1º parte

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo por hoy

El Héroe del que nadie supo (primera parte )

Todos los que estaban en aquella sala del hospital, observaban a Naruto con algo de miedo, el sello que mantenía atrapado al Kyuubi dentro del cuerpo de Naruto había desaparecido

- Sakura, ¿cuanto tiempo te tomara bajarle la fiebre a Naruto? - pregunto Kakashi  
- demorare mas o menos una ahora  
- de acuerdo, necesito que le bajes la fiebre lo mas pronto posible quizas el mismo nos diga lo que sucedió  
- bien... ahora necesito que salgan por favor – al oir las palabras de Sakura, los 2 Jounin y el Kazekage salieron de la habitacion dejando a Sakura y a un inconsiente Naruto, solos  
- ( bien, comencemos ) - decia Sakura en sus pensamientos mientras acercaba sus manos al rubio - ( te has vuelto muy fuerte Naruto, pero me gustaria que volvieras a ser el mismo Naruto de antes, aun me cuesta trabajo creer que tu hayas matado a todos esos ninjas sin tener ni una pizca de piedad... a mi tambien me gustaria saber, que es lo que te paso durante todo este tiempo, ojala puedas contárnoslos... Naruto ).

Los Jounin que estaban de mision habian llegado recientemente a Konoha, al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que la vigilancia en la aldea se habia doblegado  
- de seguro algo problemantico paso aquí – dijo Shikamaru dando un gran bostezo  
- al parecer se ha doblegado toda la vigilancia en Konoha, tambien el patrullaje de los anbu ha sido mas frecuente, bueno ahora debemos ir a entragar nuestros informes a la Hokage , quizas ella misma pueda explicarnos lo que esta sucediendo aquí – dijo finalmente Neji.

Al mismo tiempo en algun lugar desconocido seis ninjas renegados se volvian a reunir despues de 4 años  
- Zetsu, hay alguna novedad en la guerra que libran la lluvia y niebla contra la arena – preguntaba el lider  
- esa guerra ya acabo, la arena ha vencido – dijo Zetsu tajantemente  
- que??, eso es imposible la cantidad de ninjas de la lluvia superaban la cantidad de ninjas que tenia la arena, aparte la lluvia tuvo refuerzos de aldea oculta de la niebla – digo Deidara  
- je, de seguro la arena le pidio ayuda a Konoha, solo asi se puede explicar este resultado  
- no fue asi, Kisame  
- a que te refieres Zetsu , explicate – dijo Kisame  
- ciertamente, la arena pidio refuerzos a Konoha pero esta solo pudo mandar a tres Jounin  
- ¿ estas diciendo que con la ayuda de tres Jounin la arena pudo vencer al ejercito de la lluvia niebla ? - preguntaba el lider, incredulo ante las palabras de Zetsu  
- aquellos Jounin no ayudaron mucho que digamos, pero el sujeto que aparecio despues acabo con todo el ejercito... solo – ante las palabras de Zetsu, los seis restantes miembros de Akatsuki quedaron sorprendidos  
- ¿sabes de quien se trata?, Zetsu – pregunto el lider  
- se trata del Jinchuuriki del kyubi , Uzumaki Naruto  
- asi que finalmente una de las piezas restantes ha decidido aparecer. Ahora que poseemos los suficientes fondos economicos, nos concentraremos en la captura de los tres bijuus restantes – dijo finalmente el lider  
- lider, ¿que haremos en el caso de que ese Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto haya absorvido el poder de Kyubi? - pregunto Deidara  
- si es asi, entonces solo tendriamos que extraer el chackra de ese Jinchuuriki en lugar del chackra de Kyubi, de todos modos el destino de un Jinchuuriki siempre es el mismo... sacrificarse por nosotros- dijo el lider tranquilamente.

Por otra parte en Konoha, nueve Jounin se habian reunido en la oficina de Tsunade

- bien, veo que todos ustedes pudieron realizar sus misiones con éxito – dijo la godaime en un tono serio  
- Tsunade-sama, hay algunas cosas que quisieramos preguntarle  
- te escucho Neji  
- bien, ire directo al grano, ¿que es lo que sucedió mientras nosotros estabamos ausente? - pregunto el Hyuuga, Tsunade tomo un poco de aire , cerro los ojos y finalmente dijo  
- Konoha esta en guerra – ante las palabras de la Hokage los Jounin presentes se sorprendieron  
- ahora entiendo el por que de esa vigilancia tan extrema – dijo Shikamaru  
- podria decirnos ¿contra quien peleamos ?- pregunto el Hyuuga  
- contra la aldea oculta de la nube – respondio Tsunade tranquilamente  
- ¿hace cuantos que se declaro la guerra? - pregunto Shikamaru  
- recibi una carta hace un par de horas , que dejaba bien claro las intenciones que tiene la aldea oculta de la nube  
- si es asi, su ejercito ya deberia estar avanzando- dijo Shino  
- Nara Shikamaru, necesito que pienses en una buena estrategia para defender Konoha, probablemente la aldea oculta de la nube vendra con un ejercito numeroso  
- como usted ordene Hokage-sama  
- Hokage-sama, ¿ que sucedió con la guerra en la aldea oculta de la arena ? - pregunto Neji  
- el Kazekage habia pedido nuestros refuerzos, pero como cada uno de ustedes se encontraban en misiones de rango S , no me quedo otro remedio que enviar a Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura, probablemente mañana estaran de regreso en este lugar  
- es cierto, Sasuke y Sakura son los Jounin mas fuertes de Konoha ademas el genio de Kakashi esta con ellos - dijo Neji tranquilamente  
- Hokage-sama con su permiso nosotros nos retiramos – dijo finalmente Shikamaru, saliendo de la oficina de Tsunade al igual que los otros Jounin.

Sasuke, Sakura , Kakashi, Gaara, Kankurou y Temari estaban reunidos con Naruto el cual ya habia despertado

- ¿ como te sientes ? - le pregunto Kakashi  
- estoy mejor gracias. Ese ultimo Jutsu que use es algo que todavia no controlo completamente - respondio el rubio, en ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban con un semblante serio - ¿ pasa algo malo? - pregunto el rubio al ver la expresion seria que tenian sus amigos  
- Naruto, quisiera preguntarte una cosa – dijo Kakashi , Naruto solamente asintio moviendo la cabeza  
- creo que ire directo al grano... Naruto dime ¿que le sucedió al sello del cuarto? - ante la pregunta de Kakashi, Naruto agacho la cabeza y se levanto de la cama en la cual estaba sentado  
- es una larga historia – Naruto camino hasta la puerta de la habitacion abriendola – vamos a mi casa ahi les contare todo – pero antes de salir Naruto mira a Gaara con un semblante serio – Garra, ¿mi casa todavia sigue en pie?, cierto – pregunto el rubio  
- por supuesto que sigue en pie, ademas les he dicho a mis hombres que la mantuvieran constantemente limpia por si se te ocurria volver en cualquier momento – dijo el Kazekage, al escuchar las palabras de Gaara, Naruto dio media vuelta y salio de la habitacion seguido por los demas - ahora siganme – dijo el rubio tranquilamente, en el transcurso del camino, Sakura iba conversando con Temari, Naruto conversaba con Kakashi acerca del libro y finalmente Gaara, Sasuke y Kankurou se mantenian en silencio - aquí es – dijo el rubio, señalando una casa de estilo japones tradicional, aquella casa era mucho mas grande que su antiguo departamento pero era mas pequeña que cualquier mansion, de la entrada a la casa habia un sendero adornado con piedras, tambien habia un jardin con distintos tipos de hierbas y dos cerezos que adornaban el lugar, al entrar a la casa esta tenia lo mismo que tendria cualquier casa: tenia una cosina, un baño, tres habitaciones, un comedor y una sala de estar en donde se podia ver el patio de dicha casa la cual era adornada por una diminuta laguna artificial y al lado de este estaba una pequeña zona de entrenamiento. Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi quedaron sin palabras al ver la casa del rubio, en ese momento a los tres le vienieron a la mente los comentarios que decian los aldeanos acerca del exiliado ninja : "ojala que ese demonio, se este pudriendo en la miseria", aquel comentario era el mas escuchado en Konoha desde que el rubio fue exiliado, a los Jounin tambien se les vino a la mente esa infame fiesta que hacen los aldeanos en la cual celebran el exilio del rubio. Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi apretaron el puño recordando aquello hasta que finalmente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros - ( pobres ilusos ) - pensaron los tres Jounin al mismo tiempo recordando al consejo y a los aldeanos de Konoha – hey ustedes tres, que hacen ahi parados como idiotas – al escuchar las palabras del rubio, Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron con una vena en su frente, Kakashi simplemente lo ignoro. Finalmente los tres Jounin entraron a la casa de Naruto junto con los demas  
- veo que no era broma, cuando me dijiste que mantenias limpia mi casa, creo que ni yo la hubiera limpiado mejor – dijo Naruto mientras observaba lo cambiada que estaba su casa  
- no fue nada – dijo el Kazekage  
- ponganse, comodos yo ire a trear algo de beber – y dicho esto fue a la concina en busca de unas cuantas botellas de sake  
- veo que Naruto vivio decentemente el año en el que estuvo aquí – dijo Sakura, admirando la que era ahora la casa del rubio  
- listo – dijo Naruto el cual llegaba con una bandeja en sus manos en la cual tenia siete vasos diminutos y tres botellas de sake, Naruto vio que los demas estaban arrodillados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, el rubio se acerco a ellos, coloco la bandeja sobre la mesa y luego se arrodillo junto a los demas  
- quieren saber que le sucedió al sello que mantenia al kyuubi, cierto- dijo el rubio tranquilamente, mientras se servia el primer sorbo de sake  
- fue hace seis meses, cuando desparecio el sello del cuarto- dijo Naruto comenzando a relatar la historia – llevaba viviendo seis meses en un lugar cercano al pais del rayo ...

Super Flash back

_era una noche como cualquier otra, Naruto ya habia acabado de cenar y ahora estaba afuera meditando, pensaba en una forma de perfeccionar sus tecnicas y de manipular mejor el chacra de viento, en un momento de su meditacion Naruto se encontro al interior de su propio de ser, estaba de pie delante de una jaula enorme en esa jaula habia un papel con la palabra sello escrita en el. Lentamente un siniestro chacra de color rojo se fue acercando, aquel chacra comenzo a tomar forma hasta formar la cabeza de un zorro __  
__- vaya, vaya pero si es el mocoso, dime ¿que te trae por aquí ? - pregunto el kyuubi con voz potente __  
__- solo vengo a hacerte una pregunta – al escuchar las palabras de Naruto el zorro se acerco a el, haciendo que sus fauces quedaran delante de la cara del chico __  
__- asi que deseas preguntarle algo a un demonio tan poderoso como yo __  
__- como si me agradara hablarte, pero eres el unico al que le puedo preguntar – dijo el rubio, mirando al kyubi de manera desafiante __  
__- te escucho mocoso __  
__- ire directo al grano , dime ¿que le esta ocurriendo al sello? – pregunto rubio tranquilamente __  
__- sabia que tarde o temprano preguntarias por eso – respondio el kyubi con su tipica voz demoniaca __  
__- lo sabes... ¿no es asi ?, sabes perfectamente que el sello esta empezando a desaparecer poco a poco y no me lo habias dicho – al escuchar las palabras de Naruto el kyuubi simplemente comenzo a reir como un desquisiado __  
__- en verdad eres idiota, ahora entiendo el por que esa pelirosa siempre te rechazo – dijo el kyuubi a modo de burla __  
__- !!CIERRA EL PUTO HOCICO ZORRO DE MIERDA!! - grito Naruto enfadado __  
__- ohh, veo que el muchachito se ha enfadado – dijo el zorro burlonamente para luego ponerse serio – el hecho de que el sello este desapareciendo, significa que muy pronto saldre de esta maldita prision, en otras palabras sere libre nuevamente – al escuchar las palabras del kyuubi naruto quedo shock __  
__- !eso es imposible, se supone que el sello del Yondaime no deberia desparecer hasta yo haya absorbido todo tu chacra, ero-senin me lo dijo claramente! - exclamaba el rubio __  
__- ciertamente estas en lo cierto mocoso, pero ese renacuajo de Jiraiya no te dijo que si la persona que tiene encerrada a uno de los bijuus no absorve su poder ante de cumplir los 20 años, el bijuu se liberaria matando a su portador, en resumen... Yondaime cometio un error de calculo, es imposible que un humano como tu pueda absorver todo mi poder o se te olvida que soy el rey de los bijuus, pero tu ya has absorbido bastante de mi poder, por lo que mi cuerpo esta muy dañado __  
__- ¿eso significa que no saldras?- pregunto el rubio __  
__- no seas idiota – respondio el kyuubi – si no puedo usar mi cuerpo pues entonces usare el tuyo, me apoderare de ti, destruyendo tu alma – dijo el kyuubi el cual lentamente se adentraba en su jaula, Naruto regreso al mismo lugar en el que se encontraba en un principio, rapidamente se alejo de ese lugar, por alguna razon sabia que tenia que alejarse - ( si me quedo cerca, es posible que Sumire-san y Kaede-obaacha salgan seriamente lastimadas , Naruto llego hasta unos bosques antes de volver nuevamente a su interior, una vez adentro vio como la jaula del Kyuubi estaba abierta, Naruto por instinto se coloco en posicion de ataque esperando a que el Kyuubi saliera __  
__- mocoso, te dire cual es la unica forma en la que puedes evitar mi liberacion __  
__- !dime cual es!- exclamo Naruto al escuchar las palabras del Kyuubi __  
__- tendras que pelear contra mi humano, para evitar que un bijuu sea liberado, Jinchuuriki debe de derrotarlo, pero porsupuesto eso es imposible que un humano venza a un bijuu __  
__- !acepto! - exclamo el rubio - si esa es la unica forma pues entonces lo hare – Naruto comenzo a caminar hacia la jaula del Kyuubi al entrar ahi se encontro con un largo pasillo, Naruto avanzo hasta el final en donde se encontro con el Kyuubi ___

_- vaya veo que no has dudado en responder a mi llamado – dijo el Kyuubi al ver que Naruto habia entrado en sus dominios __  
__- puto zorro , no pienso dejarte salir __  
__- pues entonces lucha contra mi, si yo gano me apoderare de tu cuerpo y si yo pierdo te dare todo el chacra que poseo – de pronto el cuerpo del Kyuubi comenzo a cambiar tomando forma humana , cuando termino de hacerlo, Naruto se encontro con alguien que era identico, la unica diferencia era que el otro Naruto era tenia el cabello de color rojo y los ojos del mismo color __  
__- ¿por que me dices todo esto, ¿por que me dices la forma en la cual puedo evitar tu liberacion ?, sabiendo que puede perjudicarte __  
__- lo se muy bien, pero lamentablemente si quiero tomar el contro de tu cuerpo, primero tengo que luchar contra mi potador y vencerlo... solo asi podre destruir su alma o mejor dicho tu alma- dijo el Kyuubi el cual ya se preparaba para pelear ,lo mismo hacia Naruto colocandose en posicion de ataque, el Kyuubi simplemente sonreia_


	5. el heroe del que nadie supo 2º parte

El heroe del que nadie supo ( segunda parte )

continuación del super flash back

_en el interior de Naruto, este y el Kyuubi estaban apunto de iniciar una batalla de la cual no habia testigo_

_- mocoso ya estas preparado para perder tu existencia – dijo el kyuubi, Naruto simplemente lo miro con ira en sus ojos _

_- hablas demasiado jodido zorro y no crees que este lugar es demasiado pequeño – dijo Naruto señalando el interior de la jaula del zorro _

_- asi que quieres un lugar mas amplio eh... bien, nos iremos a un lugar mas amplio – dicho esto los ojos de Kyuubi comenzaron a brillar y acto todo el lugar alrededor de ellos comenzo a cambiar hasta que finalmente llegaron a un vasto jardin – que te parece este lugar mocoso – Naruto se quedo maravillado ante el esplendido paisaje , aquel lugar era inmenso, su suelo estaba cubierto por un verde pasto, habia tambien arboles de todos los tipos y un inmenso lago, todo aquello era una copia perfecta del paraiso _

_- ¿ en donde estamos ? - pregunto Naruto_

_- en un lugar de tu interior en donde podemos luchar tranquilamente – dijo el Kyuubi sin perder el control _

_- dices que este lugar, ¿ esta dentro de mi ? _

_- asi es mocoso – este lugar representa la mascara que siempre solias llevar puesta ante aquellos a los que llamabas amigos, este sitio representa tu falsa felicidad, un lugar perfecto para destruir tu alma... Naruto tu moriras dentro de tu falsa felicidad _

_- !CALLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ JODIDO ZORRO! - dijo el rubio liberando su furia, inmediatamene el chacra de color rojo comenzo a cubrirlo completamente haciendo que unas colas comenzaran a emerger, dos colas emergieron al mismo tiempo , los ojos de Naruto ya se habian tornado de color rojo, sus dientes se habian transformado en colmillos y sus uñas en garras, lentamente empezo a emerger una tercera cola, Naruto observo con furia al Kyuubi el cual estaba en su mismo estado, fue entonces cuando Naruto libero todos su chacra haciendo aparecer sus cuarta cola sin perder su forma humana _

_- a pesar de que hayas absorbido el poder de cuatro de mis nueve colas no te sera suficiente, recuerda que yo aun tengo la ventaja – dijo el Kyuubi el cual tambien habia sacado cuatro colas y acto seguido Kyuubi comenzo el ataque lanzandose contra Naruto el cual alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo bloqueando el golpe de Kyuubi y contraatacando con un golpe en la cara de Kyuubi arrastrando a este unos cuantos metros, Naruto continuo con su contraataque pero Kyuubi lo detuvo usando un brazo de chacra con el cual agarro a Naruto del cuello , Kyuubi presiono mas fuerte_

_- dime que es lo que deberia hacer una vez que te mate... tal vez pueda destruir Konoha o matar a uno de los que dicen ser tus amigos – Naruto al escuchar las palabras de Kyuubi sentia hervir su sangre, no le importaba lo que le pasara a Konoha pero no iba dejar que mataran a las unicas personas que reconocieron su existencia, Naruto letamente fue liberandose del agarre al hacerlo se lanzo contra kyuubi a gran velocidad golpeando a este en el menton, Kyuubi se elevo producto de la fuerza del golpe, Naruto dio un salto agarro a Kyuubi de un pie y finalmente lo azoto contra el suelo, Naruto comenzo a formar sellos rapidamente – !Katon, Karyu Endan! - exclamo el shinobi lanzando contra kyuubi una poderosoa llamarada, Kyuubi desde el suelo contraataco con el mismo jutsu, ambos jutsus colisionaron provocando una gran explosion. _

_En el mismo momento en que Naruto luchaba contra Kyuubi para mantener su existencia, en el exterior el cuerpo de Naruto pasaba por una transformacion, lentamente su cuerpo iba cambiando al de un zorro el cual ya tenia seis colas y una septima comenzaba a emerger. _

_- mocoso, por que mejor no te unes a mi – dijo el Kyuubi sonrientemente_

_- de ninguna manera – respondio el rubio tajantemente _

_- oh vamos, juntos podriamos destruir Konoha y muchas otras aldeas_

_- ya te dije que no – Naruto se lanzo nuevamente contra Kyuubi y ambos comenzaron a luchar usando taijutsu a una velocidad que ni siquiera el sharingan podria ver, en el aire solamente podria escucharse los sonidos de los golpes hasta que finalmente ambos se golpearon al mismo tiempo - ! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! - dijo Naruto creando cuatro copias , las cuatro copias se lanzaron contra Kyuubi - ! Bunshin Daibakufa no Jutsu !- Naruto hizo explotar a los clones cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca de Kyuubi – Maldito mocoso crees que tecnicas como esas lograran detenerme – dijo Kyuubi el cual habia logrado cubrirse a tiempo, cuando el humo de la explosion comenzo a disiparse Kyuubi se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaba en ninguna parte, miro hacia ambos lado , luego arriba y nada , solo quedaba una alternativa, Kyuubi dio un salto, al momento de saltar Naruto salio de debajo de la tierra con un rasengan en su mano_

_- niño tus estrategias son pateticas – Kyuubi, simplemente evito rasengan y le dio a Naruto un golpe en la cara pero para la sorpresa de Kyuubi Naruto se hizo humo – ( demonios , era un copia, entonces... ¿ donde esta el verdadero ? ) - pensaba Kyuubi el cual mientras caia buscaba al verdadero Naruto, hasta que finalmente este aparece sorpresivamente desde el fondo del lago, colocandose detras de Kyuubi – acaso me buscabas... maldito zorro - Kyuubi rapidamente giro en el aire , pero era demasiado tarde, en el momento en que Kyuubi se giro para poder golpear a Naruto, este lo golpeo primero con su tecnica - !Odaama Rasengan! - exclamo el rubio golpeando a Kyuubi con la tecnica directamente en el pecho , la fuerza del impacto lanzo a Kyuubi contra el suelo , para luego ser arrastrado unos cuantos metros dejando un profundo zurco, Naruto volvia a caer sobre el agua – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Naruto creo una copia , la cual rapidamente comenzo a realizar una serie de sellos mientras que Naruto hacia otro diferente _

_- Suiton, Suiryudan no Jutsu – dijo el rubio , - Katon , Karyuu Endan – dijo su copia , ambos Jutsus fueron lanzados contra Kyuubi al mismo tiempo, Kyuubi no tuvo otra opcion mas que bloquear el jutsu de Naruto, Kyuubi lentamente comenzo a hacer arrastrado hasta que el Jutsu finalmente se deshizo – mocoso tu si que me sorprendes, ahora tu poder esta por encima de todos los kages – dijo el Kyuubi el cual comenzaba a curarse los brazos _

_- Naruto por que mejor no dejamos esta absurda pelea y te conviertes en mi vasallo_

_- acaso te has vuelto loco, zorro de mierda – respodio Naruto ante la proposicion del Kyuubi – ni en esta vida ni en la otra me postraria ante ti – respondio el rubio desafiantemente _

_- oh vamos , si te unes a mi no habra necesidad de destruirte yo simplemente tomare el control de tu cuerpo y tu podras vivir en mi antigua celda y solo te utilizaria para cuando fueras necesario_

_- parace que estos 20 años de encierro te afectaron la mente, Kyuubi-san – dijo Naruto en tono de burla, lo cual molesto al Kyuubi _

_- tomare eso , como un rechazo a mi proposicion... lastima, esa era la unica forma de salvar tu alma _

_- si postrarme ante ti , era la unica forma de salvar mi alma entonces creo que he tomado la desicion correcta, prefiero morir antes que adorarte _

_- si tu lo prefieres mocoso, te concedere el placer de morir llevando esta pelea a un nivel mas alto – Kyuubi comenzo a aumentar su chacra al tiempo en que el paisaje estaba cambiando, lentamente la quinta cola de Kyuubi comenzaba a emerger, la tierra bajo su pies se abria en pequeñas grietas y las pequeños pedazo de tierra suelta comenzaban a elevarse Kyuubi dio un grito y Naruto fue empujado hacia atrás por la onda expansiva._

_En el exterior, Naruto comenzaba a desarrollar la novena cola perdiendo en definitiva toda la razon y destruyendo todo el lugar a su alrededor, Naruto lentamente comenzaba a transformse en el Kyuubi._

_Naruto, espero que estes preparado – dijo el Kyuubi el cual se movio a una velocidad sorprendente colocandose detras de Naruto, Naruto sorprendido no alcanza a reaccionar y Kyuubi lo golpea en la cara mandandolo lejos para luego golpear a su copia y hacerla desaparecer. - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Naruto creo una sola copia – Henge – dijo el clon de Naruto transformandose en una katana, Naruto la tomo y se lanzo al ataque nuevamente, Naruto lanzaba una serie de estocadas y cortes pero Kyuubi las evadia todas , Kyuubi finalmente detuvo el ataque de Naruto con una de sus manos y con la otra comenzo a acumular chacra , Naruto se da cuenta de la intencion de Kyuubi y esquiva el potente rayo de chacra el cual destruye gran parte del paisaje de la mente de Naruto_

_- Kage bunshin no jutsu – dijo el Kyuubi , creando una sola copia , la cual se transformo en una katana al igual que el clon de Naruto – mocoso, te dare una clase especial de kenjutsu, por que en realidad eres patetico en ese estilo, Kyuubi se lanzo violentamente contra Naruto el cual a duras penas pudo defenderse del primer ataque de Kyuubi , Kyuubi siguio atacando con su katana Naruto solamente podia denfenderse, lentamente los cortes comenzabana a aparecer en el cuerpo de Naruto, cortes en los brazos, piernas y rostro. Naruto no podia denfenderse ante el zorro con cinco colas, hasta que finalmente la ultima estocada de kyuubi atraviesa el cuerpo de Naruto, un hilo de sangre caia por la boca de Naruto – realmente eres patetico en este estilo- dijo el Kyuubi el cual lentamente comenzaba a retirar su katana al retirarle completamente Naruto cayo al suelo, lentamente sus colas comenzaban a desaparecer volviendo a la normalidad _

_- ( en verdad, en verdad... este es mi fin ) - pensaba a Naruto el cual lentamente iba dejando a este mundo - mocoso antes de que muera te mostrare algo interesante – los ojos de Kyuubi brillaron intensamente, haciendo que el lugar cambiase completamente, el pasto se habia secado al igual que el lago, los arboles y las plantas estaban muertos y todo el cielo era gris_

_- mocoso, cambie de opinion no mereces morir en el lugar que representa tu falsa felicidad sino que moriras en este lugar que representa tu verdadera felicidad , este lugar es un reflejo de tu alma... este paisaje lleno de muerte y desolacion – Kyuubi continuo hablando pero Naruto no pudo escucharlo ya que Naruto comenzaba a perder sus sentidos lentamente – su alma esta empezando a desaparecer, eso significa que ya ha emprendido su viaje al mas alla – Kyuubi cancelo el kage bunshin no jutsu haciendo desaparecer su katana. _

_- ( ¿donde estoy , que es este lugar ? ) una parte del alma de Naruto se encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco, lentamennte comenzaron a surgir flamas de color azul las cuales iban formando un camino y el lugar comenzo a oscurecerse tornandose negro y como si estuviera en una especie de trance Naruto siguio el rastro de las flamas azules – ¿donde crees que vas? - le dijo una voz detras de el, Naruto salio de su trance, dio media vuelta y se vio a si mismo cuando era un niño - ¿ hacia donde ibas ? - le pregunto el niño nuevamente, Naruto permanecio en silencio sin saber que responder – que pasa, por que no respondes o es que acaso ya te rendiste, si es asi adelante continua por ese camino – ante las palabras de su otro yo, Naruto finalmente recciono _

_- ¿a donde lleva este camino?- pregunto Naruto _

_- lleva hacia el Yomotsu – respondio el niño friamente _

_- Yomotsu ??- _

_- Yomotsu es la entrada al mundo de los muertos una vez que pasas por ahi ya no hay vuelta atrás _

_- pero si ahora regreso sera lo mismo, Kyuubi es demasiado fuerte para mi _

_- ¿esto es todo lo que puedes dar?, Uzumaki Naruto – dijo otra voz y de entre las sombras aparece otro Naruto, ahora era el Naruto de doce años cuando se convirtio en Gennin – ¿acaso vas a dejar que ese demonio se apodere de tu cuerpo?... joder primero te quitan tu hogar y te separan de tus amigos y ahora ese demonios quiere quitarte tu existencia... ¿ en verdad deseas eso ? - dijo el Gennin , Naruto agacho la mirada sintiendose avergonzado pues en el fondo sabia que su otro yo tenia razon, Naruto se estaba rindiendo algo que nunca antes habia sucedido _

_- y entonces, ¿como puedo vencerlo? - le pregunto Naruto a ambos_

_- es simple, lucha con todo lo que tienes – respondio el Gennin _

_- !eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo el rato! - exclamo Naruto _

_- eso no es asi – dijo el niño _

_- ¿como? - dijo Naruto confundido ante las palabras de su otro yo infantil _

_- que no es asi dije, desde que empezo esta pelea tu solamente has estado usando el chacra de Kyuubi en su contra... puede que te hayas apoderado del poder de las cuatro primera colas, pero ese no es tu chacra original es solo uno que tu robaste – nuevamente Naruto quedo sin palabras sin saber que responder – Naruto, alguna vez te has preguntado el por que el yondaime encerro a ese zorro dentro de tu cuerpo – dijo el Naruto Gennin – no , no lo se – respondio el rubio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, el niño y el gennin se acercaron a Naruto_

_- Naruto, tu naciste con un poder tan grande como el de los bijuus – dijo el niño el cual colocaba una mano sobre el pecho de Naruto_

_- Arashi tenia la esperenza de que tu, algun dia derrotarias al Kyuubi y fue por eso que lo encerro en tu cuerpo – dijo el gennin_

_- !¿me estan diciendo que el Yondaime solo encerro a ese monstruo con la finalidad de que yo terminara su trabajo?¡ -exclamaba Naruto algo molesto – !!POR CULPA DE ESE ACTO TAN EGOISTA TODA MI INFANCIA FUE UN MALIDITO INFIERNO¡¡ - gritaba un enfurecido Naruto - ! el tambien es responsable de que toda la aldea me odie ha debido de estar loco cuando dijo que queria que me trataran como a un heroe... joder esa maldita aldea me trato como una rata hasta que finalmente encontraron la escusa perfecta para exiliarme! - la furia de Naruto era completamente visible _

_- Arashi en algun momento dudo en encerrar al Kyuubi dentro de tu cuerpo, el podia huir junto contigo y tu madre perfectamente, total los shinobis de Konoha los considedarian muertos... pero no fue asi en vez de eso el decidio luchar contra el Kyuubi y dejar su ultima mision en manos de su primogenito, el confiaba plenamente en ti Naruto, ya que tu eras la persona que el mas queria junto a tu madre – dijo el niño_

_- ¿que quieres decir con eso? - pregunto Naruto, el cual ya empezaba a confundirse_

_- hombre , es que acaso no has escuchado la palabra "primogenito" - dijo el Naruto gennin, Naruto quedo sorprendido ante tal revelacion – imposible... el cuarto Hokage, el heroe al que siempre admire es mi... padre – Naruto movio la cabeza de un lado a otro como intentando mantener la calma – un momento, como saben ustedes de que el cuarto Hokage era mi padre, ¿ acaso fueron amigos de el? - preguntaba Naruto y los otros dos sujetos simplemente comenzaron a reir – de que se rien, que es tan gracioso – Naruto poco a poco comenzaba a molestarse_

_- lo conocemos perfectamente, yo lo se todo sobre yondaime – dijo el gennin_

_- y yo lo se todo sobre tu madre – dijo el niño . Naruto no tardo mucho en enteder lo que querian decir ambos _

_- no puede ser, acsso ustedes son mis.._

_- asi es mi pequeño – dijo el niño, el cual ahora hablaba con voz de mujer, el cual fue transformandose hasta convertirse en una bella mujer de cabellos lila y oscuros ojos – Naruto observaba maravillado a la hermosa mujer que habia aparecido ante sus ojos, la mujer miro a Naruto unos instantes para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, Naruto se quedo completamente inmovil, lentamente sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas las cualas comenzaron a deslizarse por su mejilla el rubio por primera vez sentia lo que era el amor de una madre_

_- Naruto, te encuentras bien – pregunto su madre a lo que el rubio solamente asintio moviendo la cabeza y secandose las lagrimas al hacerlo Naruto vio como el "otro Naruto" comenzaban a transformase para mostrar a Naruto su verdadera figura, Naruto abrio los ojos como platos cuando vio el verdadero rostro de su padre, era un rostro que conoceria en cualquier parte, Naruto no soporto mas y esta vez el fue el primero en dar el abrazo _

_- Naruto... perdoname yo soy el completo responsable de hayas sufrido toda tu vida, pensaba que la gente de la aldea seria mas comprensible... pero veo que no es asi – dijo el Yondaime seprandose de Naruto _

_- eso ya no tiene importancia, ahora lo unico que importa es que ustedes dos estan aquí conmigo, pero me queda una duda – dijo finalmente el rubio _

_- ¿cual ? - pregunto su madre _

_- madre, hace un momento atrás tu me dijiste que las almas que atraviesan la puerta del Yomotsu nunca mas vuelven_

_- y eso es cierto – respondio su padre – aquellos que atraviesan el Yomotsu no pueden volver por voluntad propia _

_- y entonces, ¿ como es que ustedes estan aquí ? - pregunto un confundido Naruto _

_- nosotros dos estamos aquí gracias a un permiso especial del dios de la muerte, el nos ha autorizado a tu padre y a mi venir a este lugar para poder hablar contigo y tambien para impedir que atravesaras el Yomotsu... pues tu aun no debes morir – dijo finalmente su madre _

_- lamentablemente a nosotros no nos queda mucho tiempo, tenemos que hacer despertar ese don en ti enseguida – dijo el Yondaime, el cual rapidamente comenzo a hacer una serie de sellos a una velocidad superior a la de Kakashi, la madre de Naruto tambien empezaba ha realizar la misma serie de sellos a la misma velocidad que su marido _

_- Naruto, ¿cual es tu naturaleza de chackra ? - pregunto su padre, mientras aun seguia formando sellos _

_- viento – respondio el rubio tranquilamente _

_- pues dejame decirte que estas apunto de convertirte en el amo del elemento viento _

_- a que te refieres – dice Naruto intentando entender las palabras de su padre _

_- el poder que dentro de poco haremos despertar permite controlar a voluntad el elemento al que pertenezca – dijo su madre con una dulce voz – en el caso tuyo seria el viento, cuando despertemos ese poder en ti podras controlar el viento a voluntad – concluye su madre_

_- pero aun asi debes seguir entrenando ya que tu control del viento no sera perfecto en un principio pasara algun tiempo antes que lo domines completamente – dijo finalmente su padre_

_- (control del viento a voluntad eh... me hace recordar a Gaara, el posee un control a voluntad sobre la arena ) - pensaba Naruto, el cual inmediatemente despues se dio cuenta de que sus padres habian terminado la secuencia de sellos terminando ambos en el sello del pajaro _

_- !Uzumaki kaihou, kaze mezame no jutsu¡ - exclamaron ambos progenitores del rubio los cuales colacaron sus manos en el pecho de este, inmediatemente el cuerpo de Naruto se lleno de marcas y no solo el , la otra parte de su alma que un seguia tirada delante de kyuubi sufrio el mismo fenomeno, lo mismo pasaba en el exterior con el cuerpo fisico de Naruto el cual lentamente comenzaba a volver a la normalidad _

_- !pero que demonios es este poder¡ - exclamaba el chico – increible, es un poder mas grande que el de kyuubi – decia Naruto completamente entusiasmado _

_- no te engañes Naruto, se que es un poder sorprendente pero aun asi sigue siendo muy inferior al maximo poder de Kyuubi – dijo el Yondaime _

_- tu padre tiene razon hijo, el verdadero poder de Kyuubi esta mas alla de toda logica humana, el es el demonio mas fuerte de todos , es una criatura con el mismo poder de un dios- dijo finalmente su madre_

_- entiendo – ante la respuesta del rubio ambos padres sonrien _

_- ahora ve hijo, ve y pateale el culo a ese zorro – dijo el Yondaime, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Naruto – estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo, se que has hecho muchas cosas por la aldea _

_- eso lo se y me lo pagaron de la mejor forma – dijo Naruto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – ellos me exiliaron _

_- ¿vas a darte por vencido solo por eso? - ante las palabras de su padre Naruto bajo la mirada sin saber que decir – no permitas que unas momias roba oxigeno destruya tu sueño de querer ser hokage_

_- un momento, ¿como sabes que mi sueño era el de convertirme en hokage? - pregunto un asombrado Naruto _

_- Sarutobi-sama nos conto todo sobre ti y no solo a nosotros, el primer y el segundo Hokage tambien han oido hablar mucho de ti quizas deberias conocerlos una vez que domines ese poder - ¿que quieres decir?_

_- el poder que esta ahora dentro de ti posee otras habilidades, una es la capacidad para realizar jutsus de cualquier tipo con realizar solamente un sello y la otra, es la de entrar y salir al mundo de los muertos pero solamente puede ser con tu alma pero para eso debes poder controlar ese poder por completo y por ultimo, el dia en que estes preparado para venir a visitarnos debes de estar en un lugar seguro, si en ese momento eres atacado y recibes una herida de muerte tu alma ya no podra regresar a su cuerpo, entiendes a lo que me refiero – dijo finalmente su madre _

_- claro que lo entiendo – dijo un Naruto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – ahora ire a darle una paliza a ese zorro – dijo finalmente el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro _

_- ten mucho cuidado – dijo su madre la cual abrazo fuertemente a su hijo _

_- no te preocupes, estare bien – dijo Naruto separandose de su madre – madre, padre a pesar del corto tiempo, el haberlos conocido ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida – al decir esas palabras Naruto cerro los ojos concentrandose para poder unirse con la otra mitad de su alma pero depronto Naruto abre los ojos de golpe _

_- ¿que es lo que pasa ? - pregunta su padre _

_- me he olvidado de algo – dice el rubio _

_- que cosa _

_- me olvide de preguntarlses sus nombres – dijo finalmente Naruto sobandose la nuca y riendo tontamente , ambos padres miran a su hijo con una gran gota cayendo sobre sus cabezas _

_- Uzumaki Arashi _

_- Mitarashi Hanako _

_- ¿Mitarashi?... creo que he escuchado ese apellido en alguna parte pero no recuerdo donde, bueno eso ahora no tiene importancia – dijo el rubio el cual cerro los ojos para volver a concentrarse, lentamente Naruto fue desvaneciendose del lugar ante la mirada de sus padres. _

_- !imposible! - exclamaba un sorprendido Kyuubi al ver como Naruto se erguia nuevamente – !tu no deberias poder levanatarte! Estoy seguro de haberte herido mortalmente con la katana _

_- lastima maldito zorro , pero no has conseguido acabar conmigo – Naruto alzo su mano derecha a media altura y creo una poderosa rafaga de viento la cual golpeo al Kyuubi mandandolo lejos_

_- !te matare maldito renacuajo¡ - exclamaba el Kyuubi , el cual se lanzo nuevamente contra Naruto lanzando una series de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad las cuales eran detenidas por un escudo de viento, Naruto rapidamente formo un unico sello - !Katon Karyu Endan¡- exclamo Naruto lanzando una poderosa e incandesente llamarada la cual fortalecio gracias al viento , Kyuubi recibio el jutsu por completo dañandolo levemente _

_- ! MALDITO¡ -exclamaba furioso el jounin , cual comenzo a lanzar bolas de chakra, Naruto simplemente las esquivabas todas al tiempo que iba formando una esfera de chacra a la cual lentamente le iba inyectando chakra de viento _

_- maldito zorro este es tu fin – Naruto se lanzo contra el Kyuubi el cual formo una poderosa esfera de fuego , Kyuubi se lanzo contra Naruto haciendo que ambos poderes chocaran, ambos combatientes comenzaron a forcerjear hasta que finalmente Naruto logra ganar - !fuuton Rasengan shuriken! - exclamo el rubio golpeando fuertemente al Kyuubi con aquel poder, creando una incadesente luz, la cual ilumino todo el lugar._

Fin del super flash back

- despues de eso, cuando desperte me di cuenta de que a mi alrededor todo estaba destruido fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el sello ya no estaba, por un breve momento pense que habia logrado acabar con la vida del Kyuubi...pero no fue asi – dijo Naruto el cual tomaba un pequeño sorbo de sake – cuando voltie la mirada hacia ateas vi a un zorro rojo del porte de Akamaru, con 5 flameantes colas, finalmente recuerdo que me vio con una mirada de odio para luego desaparecer. Seguramente ahora debe estar recuperando su poder – dijo finalmente Naruto , el cual inmediatemente se dio cuenta de que sus invitados estaban en un completo shock, asimilando la historia que les acababa de contar Naruto. ¿Enfrentamiento contra el Kyuubi?, ¿hijo del cuarto hokage?, ¿poder que permite controlar el viento a voluntad, realizar jutsus con una sola mano y entar al mundo de los muertos a voluntad, todas ellas eran las preguntas que ahora se encontraban a las cabezas de los jounin y en la del kazekage

( creo que mi historia fue demasiado fuerte para ellos ) - pensaba Naruto mientras una gran gota resfalaba por su cabeza . ( bueno... yo por mientras ire a darme una ducha, mientras ellos terminan de asilimar mi historia ) - penso Naruto, levantandose del lugar para irse rumbo al baño.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Uzumaki kaihou, kaze mezame no jutsu: jutsu de liberacion Uzumaki, despertar del viento


	6. Te estaremos esperando

un poco tarde pero aqui tienen el sexto capitulo de este fic. agradezco a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review y por ultimo les recuerdo que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Te Estaremos Esperando**

Ya habia pasado media hora desde que Naruto habia contado su historia y sus amigos ya habian asimilado todo lo que el les habia contado

- aun no me puedo creer lo que Naruto nos ha contado – dijo Kakashi

- entiendo a lo que te refieres, es una historia demasiado dificil de creer , nunca en mi vida habia escuchado de que un humano derrotara a un bijuu – dijo Kankuro

- lo que me sorprende es el hecho de haberlo expulsado de su cuerpo sin que el hubieses muerto en el intento – dijo Gaara

- pero creamoslo o no, el Kyuubi ya no se encuentra encerrado en el cuerpo de Naruto y la mejor prueba es que el sello del cuarto Hokage ya no existe

- Sakura esta en lo cierto – dijo finalmente Sasuke ante las palabras de su compañera

- ahora que el Kyuubi ya no existe significa de que ha dejado de ser un peligro ante los ojos del consejo y de los aldeanos... posiblemente ahora pueda volver con nosotros – dijo Sakura entusiasmadamente ante la esperanza de que el rubio pudiera volver a Konoha

- eso sera imposible Sakura-chan, mientras el consejo exista no podre volver a poner un pie en esa aldea y en este momento yo tampoco quiero hacerlo – dijo Naruto el cual habia llegado al lugar donde estaban reunidos los demas, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas

- ¿ por que razon no quieres regresar Naruto ? - le pregunto Sakura

- aquí tengo todo lo que necesito, a pesar de que no puedo convertirme en Kazekage, tengo el respeto y el reconocimiento que siempre he deseado, ademas si vuelvo a ese lugar no sere muy bien recibido, aunque Iruka-sensei, la vieja Tsunade o Ero-sennin me reciban con los brazos abiertos , los aldeanos y el consejo no me daran las bienvenida e intentaran asesinarme – ante las palabras de Naruto Sakura guardo silencio

- Naruto, pero si visitas Konoha estando en una mision, el consejo y los aldeanos no pueden ponerte ni un dedo encima ya que no pueden matar a un shinobi de una aldea aliada – dijo Kakashi, trantando de romper el tenso habiente que se empezaba a respirar

- Kakashi-san esta en lo cierto Naruto, aun puedes ir a ese lugar si te mando ha alguna mision, recuerdas que no has estado aquí en tres años y eres uno de los pocos ninjas que esta en condiciones para realizar misiones

- dobe da lo mismo si quieres o no vivir en Konoha , pero creo que por lo menos debes ver a las personas que se han preocupado por ti

- descuida Sasuke, se que tarde o temprano terminare pisando nuevamente ese lugar pero por ahora no es el momento... ademas aun tengo un asunto pendiente, con unos " viejos amigos" - dijo finalemente el rubio

- ( ¿un asunto pendiente?) - penso Kakashi- Naruto ¿por casualidad no te estaras refiriendo a ..

- asi es Kakashi... me refiero a Akatsuki, todavia hay algunos miembros que estan con vida y es posible que durante estos cinco años se hallan unido otros miembros, despues de todo es imposible que ellos no hayan hecho nada durante cinco años

- me pregunto que motivo habra tenido esa organización para detener sus actividades – dijo Temari

- tal vez, solo hay un motivo para que Akatsuki haya detenido sus actividades – dijo Naruto

- ¿y sabes cual es? - pregunto Kakashi

- los 3 ultimos Bijuus: Sichibi, Hachibi y Kyuubi , estoy seguro de que a Akatsuki le faltan esos tres bijuus

- pero que razon tiene que ver eso, con el hecho de que Akatsuki haya detenido sus activades – dijo Sakura

- los ultimos tres bijuus tienen un poder que va mucho mas halla de la comprension humana, el poder que use para expulsar a Kyuubi de mi cuerpo era el equivalente al poder del Sichibi, ahora solo piensen en el poder que debe tener el Hachibi. Problamente Akatsuki se estuvo preperando todos estos años con el unico objetivo de capturar a los tres bijuus restantes – dijo finalemente Naruto

- entiendo – dijo Kakashi.

Mientras Nauto y los demas seguian con su conversacion. En el pais del rayo, el quinto Raikage de la aldea oculta de la nube se encontraba tranquilamente viendo a la aldea desde la ventana de su oficina

- Raikage-sama ya tenemos todo listo para proceder con el ataque – dijo un Jounin que habia aparecido en el lugar

- muy bien, enseguida voy – respondio el Raikage

- entendido- y dicho esto el Jounin desparecio en una nube de humo

- (creo que ya ha llegado la hora ) - penso el Raikage mientras se alejaba de la ventana, salio de su oficina y camino tranquilamente hacia el centro de la aldea, la gente que se encontraba con el simplemente le hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto, el Raikage era un hombre joven de unos 23 años , era el Raikage mas joven en la historia de aldea, tenia el cabello corto peinado hacia atrás y su color era blanco, los eran ojos del mismo color que los de Kurenai, vestia con la tipica ropa de los Jounin pero su chaqueta era de color negra y llevaba encima un abrigo largo del mismo color adornado con varios dibujos , en ambas manos llevaba guantes identicos a los de Kakashi y la banda de su aldea la llevaba puesta en su brazo derecho. El Raikage finalmente habia llegado al centro de la aldea, en ese lugar se encontraban reunidos gran parte de los Chuunin y Jounin de la aldea, el Raikage subio a un pedestal y comenzo a hablarle a su gente

- Shinobis de la aldea oculta de la nube, nos hemos preparado bastante tiempo solo para este dia , el dia en que completemos la mision del cuarto Raikage, aplastaremos Konoha y nos robaremos uno de sus mas preciados tesoro, el mismo que hace 17 años atrás el cuarto Raikage no pudo conseguir y fue asesinado en el intento de robar el secreto de uno de los doujutsu mas poderosos que existen, solo les dare una orden a todos ustedes y esa es capturar a cualquier miembro del clan Hyuuga y eliminar al resto del clan – dijo finalemente el Raikage el cual veia como sus hombres levantaban el puño en el alto - ( padre... yo me encargare de conseguir por ti lo que tu no pudiste conseguir ) - penso el Raikage.

La noche ya habia llegado a la aldea oculta de la arena. Gaara , Kankuro y Temari se habian ido a una reunion del consejo, Naruto solamente se habia quedado platicando con sus ex compañeros de equipo

- ¿supongo que los demas, se deben de haber vuelto muy fuerte, cierto? - pregunto el rubio

- porsupuesto ahora todos son Jounin, incluyendo a Iruka-sensei que se ha convertido en un Jounin especializado en la enseñanza como Ebisu-sensei

- ¡increible¡ahora Iruka-sensei tambien se ha convertido en un Jounin! - exclamaba alegre el rubio

- Tenzou, al que solias conocer como Yamato, ahora es un Jounin como yo y Sai se ha convertido en el nuevo comandante de los Anbu - dijo Kakashi

- ya veo... bien y que mas ? - pregunto impaciente el rubio, los demas observaban sonrientes

- se me habia olvidado decirte de que cada uno de nosotros esta acargo de su propio equipo de Genin – dijo Sakura

- increible, espero poder conocer a sus dicipulos algun dia – dijo alegre el rubio

- porsupuesto, algun dia te los presentaremos no es asi Sasuke – dijo la pelirosa mirando a su compañero de equipo

- claro – respondio el Uchiha frio como de costumbre y asi siguieron platicando hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando terminaron de hablar el reloj marcaba las 11:30 de la noche, en verdad el tiempo se habia pasado volando

- Naruto nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Kakashi mientras se ponia de pie al igual que Sasuke y Sakura – tenemos que preparar todo para regresar a Konoha

- deacuerdo, ire mañana a despedirlos – dijo el rubio levantandose

- bien, pues entonces... hasta mañana Naruto

- hasta mañana dobe y no se te ocurra quedarte dormido, no te estaremos esperando todo el dia

- di lo que quieras Sasuke-baka , mañana estare en la entrada de la aldea antes que ustedes

- nos veremos mañana...Naruto – dijo la pelirosa, Naruto simplemente sonrio

- hasta mañana... Sakura-chan – los tres Jounin de Konoha finalmente se habian ido al hotel en donde se hospedaban

- ( joder, estoy completamente agotado , vaya dia el que he tenido. Aun que aun no puedo recordar que ninja de aldea tenia apellido Mitarashi ) penso Naruto, el rubio empezo a recordar todas las cosas que habia vivido en su ex-aldea hasta que depronto obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta, Naruto comenzo a recordar el final del primer examen para ascender a Chuunin fue entonces cuando recordo a la examinadora del segundo examen y fue ahi cuando su nombre vino a la cabeza como por arte de magia

- ( Anko...Mitarashi ) recordo finalmente el rubio - ( posiblemente Anko sea hermana de mi madre , pero si es asi entonces eso quiere decir que... ¡¡Anko es mi tia!! ) - penso Naruto mientras movia su cabeza de un lado a otro – joder creo que he bebido demasiado, mejor me voy a la cama – dijo Naruto el cual camino hasta su habitacion en donde simplemente se tiro encima de la cama quedandose profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto habia despertado relativamente temprano y se encamino hacia la puerta oeste de la aldea

- ( parece que aun no llegan ) penso el rubio al ver que unicamente habian dos centinelas

- buenos dias Naruto-sama – saludo uno de los centinelas al ver al rubio

- muy buenos dias Naruto-sama- saludo el otro

- buenos dias, chicos – saludo finalmente el rubio ha ambos, para luego preguntarles algo – ¿por casualidad no han pasado por aquí tres ninjas de la hoja dirigiendose hacia su aldea ? - pregunto Naruto

- nadie ha pasado por aca en toda la noche

- entiendo – dijo Naruto sentandose sobre una roca a esperar a sus ex-compañeros. El rubio cerro los ojos recordando las palabras que le habia dicho su padre hace unos meses atrás

- ( no permitan que tus sueños se destruyan por unas momias roba oxigeno) – penso Naruto recordando las palabras de su padre - ( solo el destino decidira si vuelvo o no a ese lugar )

- ¿Naruto? - dijo una voz femenina la cual hizo abrir los ojos al rubio

- hasta que por fin llegaron, dijo Naruto poniendose de pie – te lo dije Sasuke-baka, te dije que estaria en la entrada de la aldea antes que ustedes – dijo el rubio sonrientemente

- ( no solo se ha vuelto mas fuerte, tambien se ha vuelto un poco mas responsable ) - penso Sakura

- creo que ya es hora de despedirse – dijo Kakashi- bueno Naruto, nos veremos cuando tengamos que venir a la arena en otra mision – dijo finalmente el ninja copia el cual empezo a caminar rumbo a su aldea

- nos veremos dobe – dijo Sasuke, frio como de costumbre pero esbozando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, el Uchiha dio media vuelta , pero antes de que diera el primer paso el Uchiha miro hacia atrás - si tienes informacion sobre Itachi hazmela saber – dijo finalmente Sasuke

- tranquilo hombre, en cuando encuentre su escondite te dire donde se encuentra Itachi – ante las palabras del rubio, el Uchiha continuo con su camino

- me alegró mucho el volverte a ver – dijo Sakura esbozando en su rostro una suave y calida sonrisa

- a mi tambien y no solo es por volver a verte a ti, tambien me siento feliz de haber visto a Kakashi y al baka de Sasuke

- es cierto... durante un breve periodo de tiempo los miembros originales del equipo siete estuvieron reunidos despues de siete años

- eso es cierto y presiento que no sera la ultima vez que nos encontremos – al escuchar las palabras del rubio Sakura dio media vuelta y al momento de dar el primer paso... Sakura se detiene – cuando nos volvamos a ver... nosotros te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos - Naruto sonrio al escuchar las palabras de la pelirosa la cual sigio con su camio, pero antes de que Sakura diera el primer paso, la voz del rubio la detiene

- Salura-chan , saluda a la vieja y a los demas de mi parte

- claro – respondio la Kunoichi, la cual siguio con su camino. Naruto veia como sus ex-compeñeros desparecian tras las arenas del desierto.

Despues de haberse estado moviendo por toda una noche, el ejercito de la aldea oculta de la nube finalmente habia llegado a la frontera del pais del fuego, a la cabeza iba su lider el Raikage

- ( ya solo nos queda un dia de camino, si todo va bien llegaremos a Konoha mañana al amanecer ) - penso el Raikage , el cual llamo a uno de los Jounin

- dile a los demas que tomaremos un descanso para preperar el plan de ataque

- entendido señor – dijo el Jounin y momentos despues el gran ejercito se habia detenido

- ( el ultimo dia de Konoha es un dia bastante hermoso ) - penso el Raikage mirando el cielo azul.


	7. Cuervos, preludio las desgracias

un poco tarde, pero aqui les traigo la continuacion de este fic, de ante mano agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic y tambien a las personas que dejaron su review .

ahora solo me queda una pregunta ... ¿ como puedo aceptar anonimos ?, si alguien sabe como que por favor me lo diga

* * *

**Cuervos, preludio a las desgracias**

ya habian pasado un par de horas desde que Konoha habia comenzado sus actividades, en uno de los lugares de la aldea dos Jounin de blancos ojos entranaban sus particular estilo de Taijutsu, como era de costumbre

- ¿que sucede Neji-niisan? Hoy estas bastante lento – dijo una chica de ojos blancos , la cual lanzaba varios golpes al genio de los Hyuugas

- no es nada, Hinata-sama – respondio el miembro del Bouke , mientras esquivaba y Bloqueaba los golpes de Hinata

-! Hinata-neechan , Neji-niisan! - llamo Hanabi a ambos, Neji se distrajo al escucharla cosa que Hinata supo aprovechar para acestarle un golpe en el pecho y asi derribarlo

- en verdad hoy estas bastante lento, Neji-niisan -. dijo Hinata mientras ayudaba a su primo a levantarse - ¿ en verdad te encuentras bien ? - pregunto la herededera del clan

- no se preocupe Hinata-sama, es solo que anoche no pude dormir bien – respondio el genio de los Hyuugas

- esta bien – respondio Hinata - pero creo que esto deja el marcador de la semana en 2 - 1 a mi favor - al escuchar las palabras de la Hyuuga, Neji solamente sonrio

- solo ha sido suerte Hinata-sama

- lo que tu digas Neji-niisan – respondio Hinata tranquilamente

- que bueno que ya terminaron, Tsunade-sama ha mandado a llamar a todos los Chuunins y Jounin de Konoha, debemos irnos cuanto antes – dijo la menor de los Hyuugas , ambos Jounin asientieron y fueron con Hanabi hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

En la frontera del pais del fuego, el Raikage se encontraba junto a sus Jounin mas fuerte, discutiendo de que forma atacarian Konoha

- creo que nuestro principal problema seran los muros , que rodean a la aldea – dijo uno de los Jounin

- no se precoupen por los muros, de eso me encargo yo – dijo el Raikage – una vez que los muros de Konoha esten abajo una tropa de 50 Jounin y 100 Chuunin iran por los Hyuugas, la segunda tropa estara formada por 100 Genin y 20 Chuunin los cuales tendran la mision de saquear todas las casas y traer consigo todas las cosas que sean de valor , deben de quemar cada una de las casas que saqueen y finalmente los 1000 Shinobis que componen el grueso de nuestro ejercito, atacara con todo lo que tienen, seran los encargados de que nadie quede vivo, el unico aliado de Konoha esta ahora en una guerra contra la aldea oculta de la hierba, lo cual quiere decir que Konoha no puede pedir refuerzos de sus aliados – dijo finalmente el Raikage

- atacaremos como usted ordene señor – dijo uno de los Jounin

- bien, ahora una ultima advertencia... si se encuentran con Tsunade o con Jiraiya huyan inmediatemente , lo mismo si llegan a encontrarse con el ninja copia Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke y las bestias verdes de Konoha Maito Gai y Rock Lee , aquellos son enemigos de extremo peligro y no es convenientes que sacrifiquen sus vidas inutilmente solo para combatirles – dijo el Raikage a sus hombres - bien, ahora descansen todo lo que puedan, nos comenzaremos a movernos cuando llegue el medio dia - al escuchar las palabras del Raikage los Jounin que se encontraban con el asintieron.

Hanabi toco la puerta del despacho de Tsunade - adelante – dijo una voz desde adentro , Hanabi abrio la puerta y entro seguida de su hermana mayor y de su primo, adentro de la oficina se encontraban Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino , Kiba , Lee , Tenten, Gai, Tenzou, Kurenai, Shino, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi y Sai

- han llegado justo tiempo, estabamos apunto de empezar – dijo Tsunade a los Hyuuga- ahora que estan todos reunidos podemos comenzar – Tsunade tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar hablando – ya han pasado tres dias desde que la aldea oculta de la nube nos declarara la guerra , posiblemente a estas alturas el ejercito de la aldea oculta de la nube ya deberia de estar cerca de la frontera, si es asi lo mas probable es que ataquen mañana por lo que solamente tenemos un dia para prepararnos... Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru y Hanabi - dijo la Hokage llamando la atencio de los cuatro Chuunin – ustedes cuatro estaran acargo de la evacuacion de todos los civiles, ya saben el lugar al cual deben evacuarlo, aparte de eso ustedes cuatro estaran al mando de todos los Genin, mientras dure el conflicto - al escuchar las palabras de la hokage los Chuunin asientieron.

Ya habian pasado unas dos horas desde que Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke habian abandonado la arena

- no se ustedes, pero algo me dice que debemos de llegar a Konoha lo mas rapido que podamos, tengo un mal presentimiento

- estoy deacuerdo con Sakura, lo mejor sera apurar el paso – dijo el Uchiha

- Sensei, nosotros nos adelantaremos – dijo Sakura

- de acuerdo- respondio Kakashi, el cual iba leyendo su inseparable libro.

Una vez terminada la reunion, Hinata y Neji regresaron a la mansion Hyuuga, pues sus ordenes fueron ayudar en la defensa del clan ya que los enemigos eran ninjas de la aldea de la nube los cuales hace varios años, intentaron hacerse con el secreto del Byakugan

- ¿se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama? - pregunto Neji , al ver que su prima caminaba con la mirada perdida

- tengo un mal presentimiento, estoy segura de que algo muy grave esta por ocu – Hianta no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que quedo sin palabras ante lo que veia sus blancos ojos, de todas las cosas que Hinata habia visto en su vida, sin duda esta fue la que mas miedo le causa

- que sucede, Hinata-sama – pregunto Neji, Hinata solamente apunto con su dedo hacia el techo de la mansion Hyuuga, Neji fijo su vista hacia el techo de la mansion Hyuuga y lo que vio fueron... cuervos, una innumerables cantidad de cuervos se encontraban por los alrededores de toda la mansion Hyuuga

- (que demonios significa esto, jamas en mi vida habia visto tantos cuervos reunidos en un solo lugar) – penso Neji, mientras seguia a Hinata la cual corria hacia la mansion, al llegar a ella se encontraron con el lider del clan el cual estaba de pie en el centro del campo de entrenamiento

- Hinata, Neji – dijo el lider del clan al ver a los dos Jounin – ¿ que acaso no tenian una reunion con la Hokage? - pregunto el lider del clan

- asi es Hiashi-sama , pero la reunion termino hace poco y Hokage.sama nos ordeno a mi y a Hinata-sama permanecer cerca de nuestro clan – repondio Neji

- entiendo... ¿ y que paso con Hanabi ? - pregunto Hiashi con su habitual tono severo

- ella esta acargo de la evacuacion de todos los civiles de Konoha, junto al nieto del tercero y

sus amigos , los cuales tambien junto con Hanabi estan al mando de todos los Genin de la aldea – respondio finalmente Neji

- yo ire a visitar la tumba de mi hermano, me acompañas Neji

- esta bien, por ahora no tengo mucho que hacer, ademas no he visitado la tumba de mi padre hace bastante tiempo – dijo Neji , respondiendo a la invitacion de Hiashi

- padre¿desde cuando estan estas aves aquí? - pregunto Hinata, mientras señalaban a los cuervos

- no lo se hija, pero su presencia no me agrada, pero creo que no deberias preocuparte – respondio Hiashi a su hija

- de acuerdo... bueno yo por mientras ire al dojo – y dicho esto ultimo, Hinata se fue rumbo al dojo de los Hyuuga, mientras que Hiashi y Neji fueron a visitar la tumba de Hizashi Hyuuga.

Naruto se encontraba en la oficina del Kazekage, ayudando a Gaara con los documentos

- agradezco tu ayuda, Naruto – dijo el Kazekage mientras timbraba varios documentos

- no es nada, ademas es mi deber ayudar al Kazekage en todo – respondio el rubio, mientras ponia otra pila de papeles sobre el escritorio de Gaara , de pronto se escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta – pase – dijo Gaara e inmediatemente la puerta se abrio, dejando entrar a un Jounin que llevaba algo parecido a un turbante y tenia la mitad de la cara cubierta por una tela blanca y en el lado visible de su rostro se podria apreciar unas cuantas marcas rojas

- !Baki-san¡ - exclamo Naruto al ver al Jounin

- veo que los rumores eran ciertos, finalmente estas de regreso

- regrese ayer por la tarde – dijo el rubio

- ya entiendo, tu fuiste el que nos ayudo a ganar la batalla de ayer , no es asi – dijo el Jounin de la arena

- solo era mi deber, como ninja de esta aldea que soy – respondio Naruto a las palabras de Baki , luego de terminar su breve dialogo con Naruto, Baki se acerco al escritorio de Gaara

- Kazekage-sama, ya es hora de que la reunion comienze – dijo Baki, respetuosamente

- de acuerdo, ahora mismo voy – dijo Gaara – Naruto podrias encargarte de timbrar todos los papeles

- dejamelos a mi, yo me hare cargo de todo – y dicho esto, Gaara salio de su oficina seguido por Baki, una vez queya estuvieran afuera, Naruto se sento en el sillon de Gaara y comenzo a timbrar todos los papeles que habian sobre la mesa

- (si sigo asi, nunca terminare con esto ) - penso Naruto, el cual se levanto del asiento – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – dijo el rubio creando 4 clones , los cuales junto al original se pusieron a timbrar los documento

- ( despues de terminar esto, me ire a entrenar... aun no logro controlar a la perfeccion todo mi poder ) - pensaba el rubio mientras timbraba los documentos.

En el cementerio privado del clan Hyuuga, Neji y Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraban rezando frente a la tumba de Hizachi Hyuuga

- ya han pasado, 17 años desde aquel incidente – dijo Hiashi rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar

- es verdad – respondio Neji – y ahora nuestros enemigos son los mismos de aquel entonces

- es cierto, no me sorprenderia que intentaran robar el secreto de nuestra familia nuevamente – dijo Hiashi

- presisamente esa fue la razon por la que Hokage-sama nos ordeno a Hinata y a mi, permanecer cerca de los territorios del clan

- posiblemente esta sea la ultima vez que visite este lugar... Neji, si llegase a morir te encargo la proteccion de mis hijas – dijo finalmente Hiashi

- no se preocupe Hiashi-sama, ya que ese es mi deber como miembro del bouke que soy... protegere a sus hijas aun a costa de mi vida, aun que dudo que Hinata vaya a necesitar de mi proteccion – dijo finalmente Neji

- es cierto, que Hinata se ha convertido en una formidable Kunoichi pero el mundo es muy grande y siempre habran enemigos mas fuertes que ella

- ya entiendo – respondio Neji

- bueno, que te parece si regresamos – dijo Hiashi a lo que Neji asintio con la cabeza.

Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon se encontraban reunidos frente a la torre del Hokage

- lo mejor sera que cada uno de nosotros se encarge de un sector en especifico – dijo Hanabi

- estoy de acuerdo, mientras mas rapido terminemos sera mejor – respondio Moegi

- ya esta decidido, nos volveremos a juntar aca dentro de tres horas – dijo Konohamaru y acto seguido los chuunin se dispersaron en distintas direcciones.

El dia habia transcurrido rapidamente y ya habia pasado un par de horas desde que el ejercito de la aldea oculta de la nube comenzara a moverse nuevamente, pero esta vez se movia con mayor sigilidad ya que podrian encontrarse con ninjas de la hoja en cualquier momento

- Hiro-san , avisales a los otros que nos detendremos aquí – ordeno el Raikage a uno de sus Jounin, el cual obedecio inmediatamente y acto seguido el ejercito de la nube se habia detenido

- Akito, Tsuzume – diganle a los demas , que comenzaremos a movernos en cuanto anochezca – ordeno el Raikage a los dos Jounin.

Los cuatro Chuunin ya se habian encargado de evacuar a todos los civiles y ahora se dirigia hacia el Ichiraku, pues sabian que posiblemente este era el ultimo dia en que estuvieran juntos

- muy bien, esta vez yo invito – dijo Konohamaru, los cuatros habian llegado al Ichiraku y cada uno de ellos ordeno un tazon gigante de miso ramen, los Chuunin comieron y conversaron hasta muy tarde, una vez que terminaron cada uno siguio su propio camino.

- ( me pregunto, que es esa extraña sensacion que siento... es como si algo grave estuviera apunto de ocurrir ) - pensaba Hanabi, mientras caminaba hacia la mansion Hyuuga, Hanabi seguia en sus pensamientos, pero lo que vieron sus ojos cuando entro a los terrenos de la mansion Hyuuga , la saco completamente de estos , aquellos cuervos que Hinata habia logrado espantar durante la tarde habian vuelto para recibir a la menor de los Hyuuga

- de todas las bienvenidas que he tenido esta es la menos me gusta – dijo Hanabi, mientras caminaba atraves de la mansion y veia como aquellas aves negras la seguian con la mirada, Hanabi no solamente vio cuervos en el camino hacia la mansion sino que tambien en la mansion misma – ( solo espero que esto no signifique nada malo ) - penso Hanabi mientras entraba a la mansion.

La noche habia transcurrido normalmente y el sol lentamente comenzaba a alzarse por el oriente

- a llegado la hora – dijo el Raikage, mientras terminaba de matar al ultimo Anbu que patrullaba la zona , el Raikage mordio su dedo pulgar hasta que este comenzara a sangrar y acto seguido comenzo a hacer una serie de sellos – Kuchiyose no Jutsu – dijo el Raikage invocando a un enorme toro blanco

- ya sabes que hacer amigo

- dejamelo a mi – respondio el enorme animal ante las palabras de su invocador , el torno envistio con fuerza los muros de Konoha, haciendo que la inquenbrantable defensa se viniera abajo - veo que nos estaban esperando – dijo el Raikage al ver que los Shinobis de Konoha se encontraban listos para defender su aldea – el Raikage levanto su mano derecha en señal para comenzar con el ataque, finalmente la guerra entre la aldea oculta de la hoja y la aldea oculta de la nube habia comenzado.


	8. La mañana sangrienta de Konoha

**La Mañana Sangrienta de Konoha **

a las ordenes del Raikage, un centenar de shinobis de la nube entro en batalla contra la pequeña tropa que estaba en la zona norte, rapidamente empazaban a caer shinobis de los dos bandos

- Akito, Tsuzume – llamo el Raikage a sus Jounin – ustedes ya saben lo que tienen que hacer

- deje todo en nuestras manos Raikage-sama – dijo Tsuzume

- eliminaremos a los Hyuugas y nos llevaremos el Byakugan – dijo Akito

- confio plenamente en ustedes dos, pues son los Jounin mas fuerte del pais del rayo – dijo el Raikage esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- entrar en Konoha fue mas facil de lo pensaba – dijo un Genin de la nube

- tienes razón, esos idiotas no son la gran cosa – respondio otro de los Genin

- este no es el momento para estar conversando, recuerden que debemos de cumplir cuanto antes las ordenes de Raikage-sama – dijo un Chuunin que estaba al mando de todo un grupo de Genin

- si señor – respondieron los dos Genin a la vez.

La tropa de ninjas de Konoha que estaba en la zona norte de la aldea habia sido reducida a la mitad provocando que el resto de ninjas comenzara a retroceder

- son demasiados – dijo um Chuunin de Konoha, el no dejaba de lanzar shurikens a sus enemigos

- no podemos permitir que sigan avansando – dijo otro Chuunin, ambos ninjas luchaban fervientemente hasta que una voz aliada, les dio un poco de esperanza

- Kuyichose no Jutsu – dijo la voz de uno de los shinobis de Konoha, invocando a un gigantesco Sapo

- !Jiraiya-sama¡ - exclamo uno de los Chuunin, al ver al sannin de pie sobre la cabeza de Gamabunta

- yo me encargo de esto, ustedes sigan a los otros ninjas que han logrado penetrar el Konoha – dijo el Sannin

- si señor – dijo uno de los Chuunin e inmediatamente todos los Chuunin de Konoha que se encontraban ahi habian abandonado ese lugar dejando unicamente a Jiraiya y Gamabunta

- no importa que el sea uno de los legendarios Sannin, es solamente un hombre viejo, si luchamos todos juntos podremos vencerle – dijo uno de los Jounin de la nube

- Ichiro-san tiene razon, si atacamos todos juntos le venceremos – dijo otro Jounin y dicho esto 100 Shinobis de la aldea oculta de la nube se lanzaron contra el Gama-senin

- ( pobres idiotas ) - penso Jiraiya al ver como los shinobis de la nube le atacaban de frente – Bunta dame un poco de Aceite –

- de acuerdo – respondio el jefe de los sapos , lanzando desde su hocico una gran cantidad de aceite negro, Jiraiya rapidamente comenzo a formar una serie de sellos

- !Katon, Gama yuendan¡ – dijo Jiraiya provocando una gigantesca llamarada incinerando instantaneamente a 90 ninjas y dejando a los otros 10 con graves quemaduras.

- que demonios esta pasando aquí – dijo Kakashi al ver en la distancia a Gamabunta

- si Jiraiya-sama ha llamado a Gamabunta significa que Konoha esta bajo ataque – dijo Sakura

- sea quien sea es un enemigo al que debemos vencer – dijo Sasuke e inmediatamente este corrio hacia Konoha lo mas rapido que pudo seguido por Kakashi y Sakura.

Al mismo tiempo cerca del area de entrenamiento numero 10. Rock Lee, Maito Gai , Tenten, Kiba , Shino y una pequeña tropa de 20 Anbus luchaban fervientemente contra unos 150 Chuunin y Jounin de la nube

- estos tipos si que son insistentes – decia Tenten mientras lanzaba un sin fin de Shurikens y Kunai desde sus pergaminos

- no importa cuantos sean, nosotros los venceremos con nuestra llama de la junventud – dijo un joven Jounin con corte de cabello en forma de tazon al cual le salian flamas por los ojos

- !asi se habla Lee¡ - respondio su maestro el cual tenia el mismo corte de cabello que su pupilo, maestro y alumno se colocaron espalda contra espalda

- bueno lee, demostremosle a estos sujetos lo que es el poder de la junventud – dijo Gai

- !si, Gai-sensei¡ - respondio energicamente el especialista en Taijutsu

- !Tercera puerta abrete¡ - dijieron los dos Jounin al mismo tiempo multiplicando su fuerza, las dos bestias verdes se lanzaron al ataque contra la tropa de enemigos que estaba frente a ellos, rompiendole el cuello a todos los enemigos que ellos golpeaban

- nostros tampoco nos quedamos atrás, cierto Akamaru – dijo Kiba , Akamaru solo respondio con un ladrido

- !pues vamos¡... !Gatsuga¡ - exclamo Kiba , Kiba y Akamaru atacaron a la tropa de ninjas de la nube convertidos en algo parecido a dos tornados que arrasan con todo

- siempre me pregunto, de donde sacaran toda esa energia – dijo Tenten

- quizas es algo que nunca sepamos – respondio Shino con su tipica expresion aburrida, el cual ataco con sus insectos al darse cuenta de que algunos ninjas de la nube intentaban huir, Tenten tampoco se quedo atrás y haciendo uso de su perfecta punteria comenzo a lanzar Kunai directamente al cuello de su adversarios. En pocos minutos los 4 Jounin y los 5 Anbus que seguian en condiciones de pelear tomaron el control de la situacion.

- Esos bastardo han escondido a los aldeanos – dijo un Genin de la nube, mientras revisaba una de las casas

- despues nos encargaremos de eso, ahora procura llevarte todas las cosas de valor que encue..-el Genin no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que un Chuunin de Konoha le habia cortado el cuello con un Kunai, el otro Genin inmediatemente dio media vuelta para ver lo que sucedia pero al hacerlo callo inmediatamente muerto por tres Kunai que se enterraron en su cabeza

- vaya idiotas, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaba aquí – dijo el Chuunin que habia asesinado a los dos Genin

- Konohamaru ¿estas bien? - pregunto otro Chuunin que tenia el cabello negro y llevaba unas gafas redonda

- me encuentro perfectamente , aquellos dos ni siquieran valian la pena – dijo Konohamaru señalando a sus dos recientes victimas

- aun tenemos trabajo que hacer, moegi nos esta esperando alla afuera – dijo Udon

- ok – respondio el nieto del tercero.

Cerca de la torre del Hokage. Tsunade, Shizune, Tenzou, Sai y una tropa de unos 70 anbus luchaban contra la que era la tropa de ninjas de la nube mas numerosa de las que habian entrado, la cual estaba conformada por unos 300 Jounin

- esto es algo de nunca acabar – dijo la Hokage mientras golpeaba con toda sus fuerza a los Jounin enemigos

- es verdad, son demasiados – respondio su asistente la cual rapidamente empezo a formar sellos con las manos – ! Ninpou, Biransei no Jutsu ¡ - exclamo Shizune lanzando un mortifero gas toxico desde su boca haciendo caer a varios ninjas de la nube

- ¡Tsunade-sama! - al escuchar esa voz , Tsunade miro hacia su derecha viendo a Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke los cuales recientemente habian vuelto a la aldea

- ustedes¿ que demonios hacen aquí? - pregunto confusa la Hokage – se suponia que los habia enviado como refuerzos a la arena ya que esta se encuentra en guerra – dijo finalmente la hokage

- la guerra en la aldea de la arena termino, con la victoria de esta – dijo Kakashi

- ¿como? - pregunto sorprendida la Hokage

- llego otro ninja mientras nosotros luchabamos y acabo con todos los ninjas de las aldeas de la lluvia y de la niebla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – dijo Sasuke

- Sakura ¿es verdad eso? - pregunto Tsunade incredula ante las palabras del Uchiha

- es verdad Tsunade-sama... Naruto acabo con todos ellos – dijo finalmente Sakura, al escuchar esto Tsunade, Shizune y Tenzou quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos

- despues me diran todo con detalles, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer - dijo Tsunade apuntando con su dedo hacia la tropa de enemigos

- como usted diga Hokage-sama – dijo Sasuke, el cual rapidamente formo un chidori y se lanzo contra los enmigos, la velocidad de Sasuke era superior a la de todos los ninjas de la aldea de la nube, por lo que le fue facil acabar con varios ninjas rapidamente, pero aun asi la diferencia numerica aun era demasiada, Sasuke retrocedio un poco y comenzo a formar una serie de sellos finalizando en el sello del tigre – Katon, Goukakyu no jutsu – dijo el Uchiha lanzando una enorme bola de fuego

- Doton, Doryuudan – dijo Sakura, formando un dragon de tierra con lo cual comenzo a disparar a los enemigos pero al cabo de unos 15 segundos el dragon de tierra desparecio – ( sera mejor que guarde algo de chackra ) - penso Sakura, la cual mordio su dedo pulgar y comenzo a formar otra serie de sellos – Kuyichose no jutsu – dijo Sakura, golpeando el suelo con la palma de la mano e invocando a un caracol que era de la misma altura que Sakura.

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde el inicio del ataque por parte de la aldea de la nube y los clanes de Konoha tenian bajas considerables pero el mas afectado de todos era el clan Hyuuga

-!Muere¡ – exclamo Akito al momento de asesinar con un Kunai a un miembro del Bouke

- REIKO-SAN – gritaba Hanabi la cual se lanzo contra Akito pero fue sujetada por alguien

- tranquilizate Hanabi, si le atacas de frente sufriras el mismo destino que Reiko – dijo Hinata, Hanabi cerro sus ojos e intento tranquilizarse – gracias, hermana – respondio la menor de los Hyuugas

- Hinata-sama , Hanabi-sama yo me hare cargo de ese sujeto, ustedes vayan y ayuden a Hiashi-sama – dijo Neji

- esta bien, pero ten cuidado el es bastante fuerte – dijo Hinata

- descuida, lo tendre – respondio el genio de los Hyuuga y dicho esto, ambas hermanas fueron a ayudar a su padre el cual estaba luchando con la ayuda de varios miembros del Souke luchaba contra la tropa de Jounin que era comandada por Tsuzume

- ! a donde creen que van! - exclamo Akito el cual comenzo a correr para alcanzar a las Hyuugas pero se detuvo de golpe – no tan rapido, tu lucharas conmigo – dijo Neji, el cual tenia una mirada de odio en sus ojos

- oye, por que pones esa cara – dijo Akito, en un ligero tono de burla

- los miembros del Bouke dieron su vida por acabar con aquellos ninjas que se encuentran haya – dijo Neji señalando a los cadaveres de la tropa de ninjas de la nube – y no voy a dejar que sus muertes sean envano – dijo Neji colocandose en posicion de pelea , ambos comenzaron a una lucha de Taijutsu que el Hyuuga comenzo dominando desde el primer momento.

- !cuidado Neechan¡ - exclamaba Hanabi al ver que una gran cantidad de Shurikens se dirigia a ella, Hinata rapidamente comenzo a lanzar pequeñor rayos de chacra desde sus dedos deteniendo a todos los Shurikens, Hinata salto hacia el techo de la mansion y comenzo a formar una serie de sellos – Ninpou, kawara Shuriken – dijo la Hyuuga lanzando las tejas de la mansion Hyuuga contra Tsuzume la cual no tuvo problemas para evadirlos

- me habian dicho que le heredara de los Hyuugas era una niña debil que siempre dependia de la ayuda de los demas, pero tu eres todo lo contrario – dijo Tsuzume

- deberian actualizar un poco su informacion, mi hermana hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ser esa niña que ustedes dicen – dijo la menor de los Hyuugas

- no tengo mucho tiempo para estar hablando con ustedes, las matare ahora y me llevare ese Byakugan suyo – dijo Tsuzume mientras se acercaba hacia las hermanas Hyuuga

- de ninguna manera permitire eso – al escuchar esas palabras Tsuzume dio media vuelta y se coloco en posicion de defensa

- ¿ como es que todavia estas vivo ? - pregunto Tsuzume

- ninjas como ellos no son suficientes para vencer a los Hyuugas – dijo Hiashi el cual venia acompañado por unos 10 miembros del Souke

- era de esperarse del lider del clan Hyuuga – dijo Tsuzume mientras desenvainaba una katana

en el cementerio de Konoha. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji mantenian una lucha contra unos 100 chuunin de la nube, a pesar de tener ventaja numerica los Chuunin carecian del poder necesario para poder enfrentarse a los jounin de Konha

- !Retirada! - dijo un Chuunin de la nube

- no dejare que escapen – dijo Shikamaru el cual comenzo a extender su sombra – Kage mane no jutsu – dijo Shikamaru atrapando con su sombra los 30 ninjas que intentaban huir – Chouji

- dejamelo a mi – respondio el Akimichi - !Nikudan Hari Sensha¡ - exclamo Chouji, el cual comenzo a rodar hacia sus enemigos hiriendo a algunos y matando a otros , Shikamaru aumento su velocidad sobrepasando a los Chuunin y quedando frente a ellos – lo siento, pero el camino se termina aquí – dijo Shikamaru mientras botaba su cigarrillo al suelo y sacaba los cuchillos que algunas vez pertenecieron a Asuma, Shikamaru se lanzo hacia los Chuunin los cuales solo podian defenderse, Shikamaru haciendo uso de una extraordinaria velocidad producto de cinco años de arduo entrenamiento iba de un lado a otro cortando a sus enemigos. Ino extrajo unas agujas de entre sus ropas y comenzo a lanzarlas hacia los Chuunin – acaso crees que nos detendras usando esos moldadientes – dijo uno de los Chuunin, el cual comenzo a correr hacia Ino armado con un Kunai, pero calló al suelo al igual que el resto de sus compañeros que habian sido heridos por las agujas de Ino

- olvide decirles que las agujas contenian el veneno mas toxico de Konoha – dijo Ino mientras sacaba otras diez agujas

- ¿Ino, que clase de veneno es ese ? - pregunto Chouji a su compañera

- es uno que cree hace dos años atrás y lo tenia reservado para una ocasión como esta – respondio Ino a su compañero

- ¿ quieres que me haga cargo de ellos ? - pregunto Chouji señalando a los chuunin que habian sido envenenados

- no es necesario que hagas eso, dentro de diez minutos ellos estaran muertos – dijo Ino a su compañero – ademas de entre todos los venenos que he creado durante estos cuatro años, este es el unico que no tiene un antidoto, Tsunade-sama y la frentuda todavia no logran dar con el - dijo finalmente Ino, la cual momentos despues se lanzo hacia el resto de los Chuunin hirendolos con sus agujas envenenadas.

En los terrenos de la mansion Hyuuga, Neji y Akito seguian con su pelea, el genio Hyuuga tenia varios cortes en el cuerpo producto de una katana que tenia Akito en sus manos, mientras que Akito escupia sangre constantemente producto del Juuken de los Hyuuga el cual dañaba severamente los organos internos

- ( debo acabar con esto ahora e ir ayudar a Hinata-sama ) - pensaba Neji, mientras tomaba su posicion de batalla – ¿de que te ries? - pregunto Neji al ver la expresion de su enemigo, Neji iba a abrir la boca para preguntar nuevamente pero un grito hizo que se olvidara de todo

- !Hanabi-sama¡ - exclamo Neji al escuchar aquel desgarrador grito

- Raikage-sama debe haberse aburrido de esperar y ha decido llevarse el Byakugan con sus propias manos – al escuchar aquellas palabras Neji dio media vuelta y comenzo a correr hacia donde se encontraban Hinata y Hanabi

- donde crees que vas – dijo Akito mientras invocaba con la ayuda de un pergamino unas cadenas para atrapar a Neji

- !Sueltame¡ - exclamo el genio Hyuuga

- lo siento, pero mi mision es la de retenerte – Akito iba a apretar mas las cadenas cuando estas son cortadas por otro Jounin de Konoha

- ¿Sasuke ?, que demionios haces aquí

- estaba persiguiendo a unos cuantos sujetos que se me habian escapado, cuando escuche un grito – respondio el Uchiha

- ya entiendo - dijo Neji, soltandose de las cadenas

- yo me encargo de este, tu ve y ayuda a Hinata

- de acuerdo - respondio Neji , el cual corrio hacia donde se encontraban Hinata y Hanabi

- asi que tu eres Uchiha Sasuke eh – dijo Akito, mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas otro pergamino con el cual invoco una segunda Katana – jamas pense que me enfrentaria a los dos genios de Konoha en un solo dia – dijo finalmente Akito, Sasuke permanecia en silencio con su Sharingan activado mientras desenvainaba a Kusanagi.

Hanabi Hyuuga se encontraba en el suelo con el brazo roto producto del tremendo golpe que le habia dado el Raikage el cual habia aparecido sorpresivamente

- Ra..Raikage-sama – dijo Tsuzume con temor

- me he aburrido de esperar y he venido a jugar un rato – dijo el Raikage, mientras tomaba a Hanabi del cuello

- !SUELTALA¡ - grito Hinata al momento que se ponia de pie

- esta bien – respondio el Raikage – pero antes... - el Raikage formo con su mano libre una pequeña esfera electrica y con ella golpeo a Hanabi en el estomago electrocutandola, la menor de los Hyuuga grito de dolor para luego callar completamente – debo matarla – dijo finalmente el Raikage arrojando a Hanabi hacia donde se encontraban Hinata y Hiashi el cual tenia una profunda herida en el estomago y no podia moverse al igual que el resto de los miembros del Souke que se encontraban en ese lugar

- Hanabi, Hanabi responde – dijo Hinata mientras intentaba reanimar a su hermana menor

- esa niña ya paso a mejor vida y tu seras la siguente – dijo el Raikage el cual formo otra esfera electrica y comenzo a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Hinata, pero se detuvo al momento en que vio los ojos de la Hyuuga, Hinata se puso de pie y camino hacia donde se encontraba el Raikage con su Byakugan activado, aquellos ojos tan puros que tenia Hinata se habian perdido y habian sido reemplazados por unos que solamente demostraban odio, por primera vez en su vida Hinata...tenia deseos de matar.

* * *

Hasta que por fin subi otro capitulo, pido disculpas por la demora y de paso le doy las gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en la leer este fic y a las que dejaron reviews. 


	9. La liberacion del pajaro

**La Liberacion del pajaro**

Los ojos de Hinata habian cambiado, la pureza y ternura que emanaban de ellos habian desaparecido

Hinata-sama , Hanabi-sama – llamaba Neji a las dos Kunoichis, la cara de Neji se habia puesto tan blanca como sus ojos cuando vio a la pequeña Hanabi tendida en el suelo - !Hanabi-sama¡ - exclamo Neji antes de correr hacia ella – Hanabi-sama despierte por favor, Hanabi-sama – repetia Neji mientras meneaba el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña Hanabi. Neji dejo de menearla le cerro los ojos y camino hacia donde se encontraba Hinata – Hinata-sama por favor quedese atrás... yo me encargo de el – dijo Neji al pasar al lado de la Hyuuga pero esta la agarro del brazo deteniendo su avance

- Neji... yo me encargo de ese sujeto – Neji volteo la mirada inmediatamente cuando escucho aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Hinata encontrandose con esos ojos que demostraban su determinacion en matar al sujeto que le habia quitado la vida a su pequeña hermana

- entiendo como se siente, pero no puedo dejar que usted luche sola mi deber es protegerla en todo momento – dijo Neji con la esperanza de que Hinata cambiara de opinion

- lo siento Neji, pero ya he tomado una decision

- supongo que seguir insistiendo es inutil – respondio finalmente el genio Hyuuga – pero si noto que su vida corre en peligro no dudare en intervenir

- gracias Neji-niisan – respondio Hinata finalmente

- espera Hinata – dijo Hiashi el cual caminaba lentamente con una mano en su estomago cubriendo una profunda herida

- Hiashi-sama usted no se encuentra en condiciones de seguir peleando

- silencio Neji , el lider del clan Hyuuga no abandona hasta que muere – dijo Hiashi con dificultad, pero antes de que Hiashi pudiera dar el siguiente paso el Raikage aparecio frente a el con una esfera electrica en su mano derecha – lo siento, pero tu estas... fuera de juego – dijo el Raikage el cual golpeo a Hiashi con aquella esfera electrica lanzandolo por lo aires luego se movia con aquella extrema velocidad que lo caracterizaba y golpeo con ella al genio de los Hyuugas dejando su cuerpo completamente paralizado, el Raikage rapidamente volvio a donde se encontraba Hinata

- bueno, creo que ahora no habra molestia – dijo el Raikage, el cual comenzo acumular chacra electrico en las dos manos

- primero fue mi hermana, luego mi padre y por ultimo Neji-niisan... dime ¿quien demonios eres? - pregunto Hinata mientras tomaba su postura de combate

- es cierto, no me he presentado formalmente... mi nombre es Kyoshi Asahara , sexto Raikage de la aldea oculta de la nube – dijo Kyoshi dando una cortes reverencia

- ¿asi que tu eres el que ha empezado toda esta locura?- pregunto Hinata con enfado en su voz

- bingo , estas en lo correcto.. emm esto ¿cual es tu nombre? - pregunto finalmente el Raikage

- oh perdona, por poco y te vas al infierno sin saber el nombre de la persona que acabo con tu vida...soy Hinata Hyuuga – dijo la Hyuuga Ironicamente

- asi es Hinata-chan , yo soy el que ha movilizado toda la invasion a Konoha y mi principal objetivo son los Hyuugas o mejor dicho el Byakugan de los Hyuugas – dijo Kyoshi al tiempo que comenzaba a formar una nueve esfera de rayos.

- demasiado lento – dijo Sasuke el cual mantenia una batalla de Kenjutsu con Akito, el cual a duras penas podia contra las habilidades del Uchiha

- ( por culpa de esa pelea que tuve contra el Hyuuga me queda muy poco chacra... creo que por el momento lo mejor sera huir ) - penso el Akito el cual logro evitar justo a tiempo un corte por parte de Sasuke – Sasuke-san, ha sido un honor luchar contra ti, pero de momento tengo que marcharme, nos veremos pronto Sas.. - antes de que Akito terminara la frase e hiciera algun Jutsu de desparicion, el Uchiha se movio a extrema velocidad golpeando a Akito con su Chidori Nagashi

- todo enemigo que entre a Konoha jamas saldra vivo – dijo el Uchiha el cual observaba al malherido Jounin de la nube con su tipica mirada arrogante

- reconzco que los Shinobis de Konoha son increiblemente fuertes, pero aun asi, no importa cuantos de ustedes sean a esa persona jamas le ganaran

- ¿ de que hablas ? - pregunto el Uchiha

- hablo del Raikage, el prodigio de la aldea oculta de la nube – respondio Akito con dificultad, Sasuke solamente permanecio en silencio – desde que el se convirtio en un ninja jamas a sido derrotado, seguramente el es... el Kage mas fuerte de todos – dijo Akito finalmente - ¿ a donde vas a Uchiha? - pregunto Akito con dificultad

- si el Raikage es tan fuerte como dices, sera un oponente mejor que tu – respondio el Uchiha, al escuchar esa palabras Akito simplemente comenzo a reir

- ya te lo dije antes, no importa cuanto de ustedes lo enfrenten jamas le ganaran, el se encuentra en un nivel completamente distin.. - Akito no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que Sasuke le habia perforado el pecho con una espada de chackra

- disfruta de tus ultimos momentos, yo por mientras ire por un mejor oponente, ( si ese Baka estuviera con nosotros, no tendriamos estas bajas innecesarias) – penso el Uchiha al ver los cadaveres de los miembros del clan Hyuuga.

Hinata con la ira impresa en sus blancos ojos atacaba al Raikage con una serie de rapidos golpes que el Raikage evadia con facilidad, Kyoshi evadio un ultimo golpe que iba hacia su rostro y golpeo a la Hyuuga con una esfera de rayos lanzandola unos cuantos metros

- creia que el clan Hyuuga era mucho mas fuerte o quizas tu eres debil – al escuchar esas palabras, Hinata recordo los momentos de su infancia en que era despreciada por su padre y por el resto del clan y los momentos en que se odiaba a si misma por creer que era una completa inutil para su equipo

- reconozco que soy debil y que mis habilidades no se pueden comparar a las de Neji, Sasuke o Kakashi-sensei, pero una persona puede volverse fuerte cuando tiene a alguien importante que proteger... yo defiendo a mi aldea y a los miembros de mi clan como la futura lider que soy y como tal no quiero que este suelo se manche con tu sangre – dijo finalmente Hinata, la Hyuuga tomo un Kunai y con este se pincho uno de sus dedos con la punta del arma dejando caer un poco de sangre, Hinata comenzo a realizar una serie de sellos y al terminar Hinata golpeo el piso con la palma de su mano – Kuchiyose no Jutsu – dijo la Hyuuga al momento de que su mano tocaba el piso invocando a una pequeña lechuza – cuales son sus ordenes, Hinata-sama - pregunto el ave a la Hyuuga

- dile a Hokage-sama que envie a un equipo de ninjas medicos y a Sakura-san al los terrenos del clan Hyuuga si es posible, por favor

- de acuerdo y ten mucho cuidado, ese sujeto no es un humano ordinario – dijo finalmente el ave la cual se fue volando hacia la torre del Hokage

- Sigueme – dijo Hinata cortantemente, el Raikage no pregunto nada y simplemente siguio a la Hyuuga.

- (maldicion, no puedo sentir el chacra de Akito... a lo mejor ya esta muerto ) - pensaba Tsuzume la cual se habia adentrado a los terrenos del bosque de la muerte, sin darse cuenta de que una Kunoichi la venia siguiendo - ( esto es extraño, supuestamente deberia de haber una torre en medio de este bosque, es imposible que todavia no la haya visto ) - penso para si la Kunoichi, al darse cuenta de que todavia no llegaba al centro del bosque

- ¡Demonios! - exclamo la Kunoichi al darse cuenta de que habia caido en una trampa

- hasta que porfin te has dado cuenta – dijo una voz que provenia del cielo, Tsuzume dio media vuelta buscando el Origen de donde provenia la voz y al mirar hacia el cielo se encontro con dos enormes ojos rojos - Genjutsu – dijo Tsuzume en un susurro – Kai – dijo la Kunoichi rompiendo la ilusion , al momento de abrir los ojos Tsuzume se dio cuenta de que en realidad se encontraba en las calles de Konoha, Tsuzume inmediatamente desenvaino su Katana, al encontrarse con la autora del Genjutsu, una Kunoichi de cabellos negros y ojos rojos conocida como Kurenai – Sakura, adelantate yo me encargare de ella – al escuchar las palabras de la Kunoichi, Tsuzume inmediatamente volteo la mirada encontrandose con una Kunoichi de cabello rosa y ojos verdes – de acuerdo – respondio Sakura, para luego seguir su camino hacia donde se encontraba la mansion Hyuuga

- ( ¿pero que demonios sucedió aquí ? ) - se pregunto Sasuke al ver tirado los cuerpos de los miembros del clan Hyuuga, Sasuke vio a Hiashi y a Neji entre los heridos del clan Hyuuga, Sasuke corrio hacia ellos para ver si aun seguian con vida – ( esa es ) - dijo Sasuke en sus pensamientos cuando se percato de que la hermana menor de Hinata tambien se encontraba entre los heridos, Sasuke se acerco a ella y coloco dos de sus dedos cerca de la oreja de la Hyuuga buscando alguna señal de pulso - ( aun sigue con vida, pero su pulso es bastante debil ) - Sasuke acerco su oido hacia el pecho de la Hyuuga - ( su corazón late demasiado lento ) - dijo el Uchiha en sus pensamientos al escuchar los debiles latidos del corazon de Hanabi – Sasuke – dijo una voz que provenia detras del Uchiha, Sasuke voltio la mirada encontrandose con una Kunoichi de rosados cabellos – Sakura – dijo Sasuke al ver a la Kunoichi, Sakura rapidamente corrio hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke

- Sakura te lo encargo, yo por mientras ire a ver como se encuentra Neji

- de acuerdo, estare alli en un momento – respondio la pelirrosa a las palabras del Uchiha, Sakura rapidamente se puso a trabajar en Hanabi rodeando sus manos con un chacra especial de color verde y acercandolas a Hanabi. Sasuke camino hacia donde se encontraban Hiashi y Neji, acelero su paso al darse cuenta de que este ultimo comenzaba a ponerse de pie

- Neji¿ que ha ocurrido ? - pregunto el Uchiha al tiempo que llegaba a sujetar a Neji el cual estaba cayendo

- Hinata-sama, debo ir con Hinata-sama – decia Neji debilmente – no, no debi dejar que luchara ella sola... soy un completo idiota – dijo finalmente el Hyuuga bajando la mirada

- si vas en ese estado entonces te reconocere como uno – dijo el Uchiha friamente, Neji se mordio el labio aguantandose la rabia para luego sentarse y esperar a que Sakura viniese a curarle las heridas

- ¿como se encuentra Hanabi-sama? - pregunto el Hyuuga ya un poco mas calmado

- cuando la encontre afortunadamente se encontraba con vida, ahora todo depende de Sakura y de ella misma – dijo el Uchiha refiriendose a la menor de los Hyuuga

- se pondra bien, de eso estoy seguro ella es una niña fuerte – dijo con dificultad el lider del clan Hyuuga el cual ya habia recuperado la conciencia e intentaba sentarse, pero la herida que tenia en el pecho le hacia imposible aquel sencillo movimiento

- Hiashi-sama¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto Neji acercandose al lider del clan Hyuuga

- Neji, acercate un poco y quitate protector de la frente – Neji obedecio algo extrañado la orden del lider del clan Hyuuga, quitandose la banda de Koonha de su frente dejando ver el sello del pajaro enjaulado tatuado en este, Hiashi con dificultad empapo sus dedos con su sangre para luego pasarlos sobre el sello, Hiashi cubrio completamente el sello con su sangre y con esa misma mano realizo lo que parecia ser el sello del tigre – Oreru Hanko – dijo con dificultad el lider del clan Hyuuga, provocando un intenso dolor en Neji, el cual cayo de rodillas al suelo con una mano sobre su frente como si estuviera sufriendo el peor dolor de cabeza de la historia, los desgarradores gritos de Neji podrian facilmente oirse a varios kilometros de distancia. Sasuke observaba como de la frente de Neji emergia un delgado hilo de humo, como si la sangre de Hiashi estuviera quemando la frente de Neji

- ¡Neji-niisa! - exclamo Hanabi quien desperto de golpe al oir los desgarradores gritos del Hyuuga, Hanabi se puso de pie pero al momento de dar el primer paso sus piernas le traicionaron haciendola caer

- (mi cabeza... siento como si cabeza fuera a estallar ) - decia Neji en sus pensamientos, de pronto todos los recuerdos de sus vida pasaron por suy cabeza hasta que finalmente en su mente aparecio la imagen de una gigantesca jaula con un pajaro en su interior, Neji observaba como aquel pajaro intentaba abrir la puerta de la jaula con su pico - ( pero, que es lo que intenta ) - pensaba Neji al ver al ave que intentaba liberarse la jaula, cuando una palabras que el habia olvidado vinieron a su mente

Flash Back

- la primera pelea del torneo principal del examen chuunin habia finalizado, con la victoria del hiperactivo Naruto, Neji se encontraba tirado en el piso mirando hacia el cielo lamentandose de haber perdido ante el rubio ninja, Genma que habia sido el arbitro en ese combate se acerco al genio Hyuuga – aun si el pajaro se encuentra encerrado, este es lo suficientemente inteligente como para intentar abrir la jaula con el pico y emprender el vuelo -

Fin Flash Back

Neji observo como el aquel pajaro finalmente habia logrado abrir la puerta, salio de la Jaula y miro fijamenten a los ojos de Neji el ave abrio sus alas y finalmente emprendio el vuelo, la imagen desparecio de la mente de Neji haciendo que este volviera a la realidad, dando un ultimo grito, Neji miraba al suelo respirando agitadamente , el Hyuuga finalmente se puso de pie

- ¿Neji te encuentras bien? - pregunto Sakura, quien habia llegado al lugar donde se encontraban Neji, Hiashi y Sasuke

- estoy bien – respondio el genio Hyuuga – por favor, cura las heridas de Hiashi-sama – Sakura asintio a la peticion de Neji y se acerco al lider de los Hyuuga pero este la detuvo

- dejalo, mi hora finalmente a llegado

- !que esta diciendo Hiashi-sama¡ - exclamo Neji al oir las palabras de su lider

- al liberarte de ese sello e usado lo poco y nada que me quedaba de vida

- ¿que es lo quiere decir ? - pregunto Sakura confundida

- el sello del pajaro enjaulado esta hecho con la sangre del lider del clan, en este caso el sello de Neji estaba hecho con mi sangre y la unica forma de romper el sello era cubriendolo con mi sangre

- si es asi¿entonces por que no le quito el sello antes? - pregunto el Uchiha

- cuando se quita el sello, el lider del clan no realiza ningun gasto de chacra, sino que simplemente le ofrece la vida que le queda a cambio... quien iba a pensar que el orgulloso lider del clan Hyuuga, liberaria a un miembro del bouke – dijo el agonizante lider del clan Hyuuga, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa

- ( creo que es la primera vez que lo veo sonreir ) - decia Neji en sus pensamientos

- Neji te encomiendo a mis hijas, protegelas cueste lo que cueste

- no tiene por que decirmelo Hiashi-sama, ya que ese es mi deber

- ( Hermano esperame un poco mas, dentro de poco estare haciendote compañía ) - dijo Hiashi en sus pensamientos – Neji quizas tu seas capaz de conseguir el poder que tu padre y yo nunca pudimos obtener – dijo finalmente Hiashi, mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, en el momento en que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse una rafaja de viento soplo en el lugar, el lider del clan Hyuuga habia dejado este mundo. Neji camino hacia donde se encontraba una inconsiente Hanabi y la tomo en sus brazo para luego volver a donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura

- estoy seguro de que Hinata-sama esta luchando en el lago del segundo, cuando ella despierte diganle que su hermana y yo estaremos luchando en ese lugar y si ella decide ir detenganla, esta pelea es muy peligrosa para ella – dijo Neji, mientras pasaba a la inconsiente Hanabi a los brazos de Sakura

- de acuerdo... Sasuke, puedes llevarla al hospital, yo tengo que ver si todavia hay sobrevivientes – el Uchiha acepto tomando en brazo a la menor de los Hyuugas y marchandose al hospital de Konoha, Neji observo como el Uchiha se llevaba a Hanabi al hospital de Konoha, Neji dio media vuelta y se marcho en direccion contraria.

Hinata se encontraba de pie en medio de un enorme lago, miraba con ira al Raikage el cual observaba a Hinata tranquilamente, Hinata comenzo a realizar una serie de sellos mientras el agua comenzaba a agitarse a sus pies - !Suiton, Suishi no Jutsu¡ -exclamo la Hyuuga arrojando sobre el Raikage un potente chorro de agua, el Raikage rapidamente mordio un de sus dedos y comenzo a realizar rapidamente una serie de sellos – Kuchiyose no Jutsu – dijo el Raikage golpeando con su palma el suelo e invocando a un enorme toro blanco el cual rechazo el ataque de Hinata con sus cuernos

- transformate – dijo el Raikage a su invocacion

- de acuardo, esto sera intersante... !Henge¡ - exclamo finalmente la invocacion transformandose en un en un enorme martillo, Kyoshi tomo el martillo y con el golpeo el agua del lago dividiendola en dos y golpeando a Hinata con una rafaga de viento haciendola retroceder

- preparate a morir – dijo el Raikage friamente mientras llevaba su martillo al hombro, mientras pequeñas chispas rodeaban su cuerpo y sus ojos se iluminaban con un intenso azul electrico.

* * *

Oreru Hanku: Romper Sello

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre agradesco a todas las personas que dejaron sus reviews.


	10. un clan de tres miembros

Un clan de tres miembros, los lazos inquebrantables del clan Hyuuga

- ¿Que pasa, dime a donde se han ido todas esas ganas que tenias de matarme – pregunto el Raikage al fijarse en la expresion de Hinata, la cual no podia moverse debido al enorme chacra que despedia el Raikage... uno que Hinata jamas habia sentido

- si no empiezas a atacar tu lo hare yo – dijo el Raikage el cual simplemente golpeo el agua con su martillo formando una enorme ola, Hinata reacciono a tiempo cubriendose pero la fuerza del agua la arrastro varios metros estrellandola contra un arbol , Hinata se recupero rapidamente e intento golpear los puntos del Raikage a distancia usando pequeños rayos de chacra que salian de sus dedos los cuales el Raikage evadia con suma facilidad mientras se acercaba a la Kunoichi, Hinata intento retroceder pero el Raikage fue mas rapido que ella tomandola fuertemente de la muñeca y usando sus fuerza la arrojo hacia el centro del lago

- ( demonios sino hago algo pronto este sujeto va a matarme ) pensaba la Kunoichi dandose cuenta de la situacion critica en la que se encontraba.

En Konoha la noche ya empezaba a caer y poco a poco el vasto ejercito de la aldea oculta de la nube comenzaba a retirarse, todo indicaba que Konoha era la vencedora de esta batalla, pero ningun Shinobi demostraba señal de triunfo ya que la aldea se encontraba en un estado tan deprorable que pareciese que era Konoha la que habia sufrido la derrota

- ¡Sasuke! - exclamo Shizune cuando vio llegar al Uchiha - ¿ esa es ? - pregunto la ayudante de Tsunade con un marcado tono de preocupación al reconocer a la chica que Sasuke llevaba en los brazos

- ¿ hay alguna habitacion libre ? - pregunto el Uchiha el cual llevaba a Hanabi en los brazos

- si, si claro – respondio Shizune rapidamente guiando al Uchiha hacia una habitacion desocupada, al llegar alla Sasuke dejo a Hanabi sobre la cama y luego volteo la mirada hacia Shizune

- necesito que mandes un equipo de medicos hacia los terrenos del clan Hyuuga

- ¿ que le ocurrio a los Hyuuga ? - pregunto Shizune con un ligero tono de preocupacion

- cuando vayas a la mansion de los Hyuuga lo sabras, por ahora debo irme – y dicho esto Sasuke salto por la ventana de la habitacion y corrio hacia la puerta norte de Konoha.

Hinata seguia atacando al Raikage usando poderosos jutsus de agua – ( diablos es demasiado rapido, atacarlo a distancia es inutil ) - pensaba Hinata, la cual veia como todos sus jutsus quedaban completamentes ridiculizados ante la velocidad del Raikage

- ahora es mi turno- dijo el Raikage el cual lanzo su martillo al aire y se lanzo contra Hinata retandola a una combate de Taijutsu, Hinata lograba defenderse bien de los ataques pero los puños del Raikage estaban cargados de chacra electrico lo que provocaba que con cada golpe los brazos de Hinata se entumecian mas y mas – se nota que la especialidad del clan Hyuuga es su Taijutsu, lo estas haciendo muy bien – decia el Raikage el cual no paraba de atacar a Hinata

- esto se acabo – dijo el Raikage el cual levanto su mano derecha donde inmediatamente habia caido su maritillo y con el arma , el Raikage ataco a Hinata, Hinata acumulo todo el chacraka posible en la planta de sus pies y con un rapido movimiento golpeo levemente el pecho del Raikage sin que este pudiera darse cuenta para luego evadir el golpe con el martillo, finalmente Kyoshi golpeo el agua dividiendo al lago en dos – ! mierda falle¡ - exclamaba el Raikage para si, mientras el agua regresaba a su posicion original, El Raikage cargo su martillo al hombro y se lanzo al ataque nuevamente pero un intenso dolor lo hiso que se detuviera en seco – (¿que es esto?) - se pregunto Kyoshi para luego escupir algo de sangre la cual lentamente teñia el agua de rojo, Kyoshi vio su sangre y luego levanto la vista hacia Hinata mostrandole una mirada de odio puro – ahora estas a mi merced – dijo Hinata la cual realizo una serie de sellos con sus manos y luego comenzo a alazar ambas manos el agua comenzo a elevarse y a seperarse en millones de pequeñas esferas de agua las cuales flotaban alrededor de la Hyuuga, finalemente Hinata realizo un unico sello – !Ninpou, ryusei mizu no jutsu¡ - exclamo la Hyuuga lanzando todas las esferas de agua hacia el Raikage las cuales lo golpearon fuertemente lanzandolo contra los arboles del bosque, apesar de que aquellas esferas estaban ellas de agua estas golpeaban como si fueran bolas de acero lo cual el Raikage pudo comprobar al ver a una gran cantidad de arboles que habian sido destruido producto del jutsu de Hinata

- parece que he cometido una grave error en subestimarte – dijo el Raikage al tiempo en que se ponia de pie – Ox – llamo el raikage a su invocasion la cual ya habia regresado a su estado normal

- que es lo que desea Kyoshi-sama – pregunto el enorme toro a su amo

- transformate en Mjolnirr... esta niña merece ser aplastada por un arma divina – dijo el raikage sonrientemente

- como usted ordene mi señor... pero me cuesta imaginar en que estado quedara esa chiquilla despues del primer golpe – dijo ox , el cual obedecio la orden del raikage transformandose en un martillo mas grande y brillante que el anterior, el cual desprendia pequeñas chispas desde el mango esta la cabeza, Kyoshi tomo su poderosa arma y miro a Hinata de manera desafiante

- cuando estes en el otro mundo solo te arrepentiras de una cosa... ¡el haberme desafiado! - exclamo finalmente el Raikage lanzando su arma contra Hinata como su furia un boomerang , el poderoso objeto giraba a una velocidad inimaginable y desprendia poderosas descargas electricas mientras avanzaba, Hinata no lo penso dos veces y acumulo la mayor cantidad de chackra que el tiempo le permitio en su pies para luego quitarse de la trayectoria del martillo y dejar que este pasara de largo, el martillo continuo su curso hacia el bosque convirtiendo en cenizas toda cosa que tocaba – todavia es pronto para alegrarse, pues el ataque de esta arma es doble – dijo el Raikage al ver la expresion de satisfaccion en el rostro de hinata al pensar que habia evadido a Mjolnirr pero rapidamente su mirada cambio a una de preocupacion al darse cuenta de que el martillo venia de vuelta -( no me queda otro opcion )- penso la Hyuuga la cual comenzo a girar rapidamente – Hakkeshou Kaiten – dijo la Hyuuga con la esperanza de poder detener el martillo, finalmente el arma alcanza a Hinata y logra golpearla pero el Kaiten evita que el daño sea mayor, finalmente Mjolnirr termina en las manos de Kyoshi

- impresionante, lograste reducir el daño de mi martillo usando una poder defensivo tuyo

- ya cierra la boca – dijo Hinata molesta mientras se ponia de pie y tomaba la postura del Juuken

- no se hasta cuando piensas resistir... pero esto ya me esta hartando – dijo el Raikage el cual comenzo a realizar una serie de sellos – Raiton, inaduma kiba no jutsu – dijo el Raikage golpeando el suelo y haciendo emerger millares de rayos a su alrededor, Hinata vio como los rayos avanzaban rapidamente atraves del agua dirigiendose hacia ella y rapidamente dio un salto para evadirlo, al ver esto el Raikage comienza acumular la mayor cantidad de chackra electrico en su brazo haciendo que este comienza a desprender pequeñas descargas y sin pensarlo dos veces salta hacia donde estaba Hinata y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece donde se encontraba ella – te tengo – dijo el Raikage el cual golpeo a Hinata en el cuerpo usando todo el poder que habia acumulado la Hyuuga cae al agua hasta tocar el fondo del lago, Kyoshi cae de pie sobre el, depronto una gran columna de agua se levanta frente al Raikage la cual inmediatamente toma la forma de un enorme de dragon el cual se lanza contra Kyoshi, Kyoshi se protege usandos sus brazos pero la fuerza del agua lo arrastra hasta que este se estrella contra un arbol – (ese lago comienza a hacer molesto ) - penso el Raikage mientras se ponia de pie , Kyoshi tomo su martillo y empezo a concentrar chackra en el – no te asustes no pienso usarlo contra ti – dijo el Raikage al ver la expresion de miedo que hinata comenzaba a poner en su rostro pues en el estado en que se encontraba ahora no podria esquivar al poderoso martillo - sino que planeo usarlo !con el lugar que estas pisando¡ - dijo finalemente el Raikage golpendo el agua con el martillo , la electricidad generada por este hace que el agua comienze a evaporarse rapidamente ((N.A : se dice que la temperatura de un rayo es mas caliente que la superficie del sol ))

- ( !ese sujeto esta evaporando el agua del lago¡ ) - exclamaba la Hyuuga en sus pensamientos – Hinata no lo penso dos veces e intento golpear al Raikage con su Juuken, pero con un rapido movimiento Kyoshi lanza un golpe con su martillo que Hinata evade por los pelos para luego recibir un electrico golpe en su estamago y ser lanzada unos cuantos metros cayendo en lo que hace un momento era un esplendido lago

- ¿que haras ahora... Hinata-san? - pregunto el Raikage a la Hyuuga , a la cual la chica respondio con solo una mirada asesina al ver esto el Raikage solo sonrio y en un abrir cerrar de ojos desaparecio de la vista de Hinata apareciendo a espalda de ella, Hinata instintivamente dio vuelta para golpear a su enemigo pero este le detiene el golpe con su antebrazo y contrataca dandole a Hinata un golpe al estamgo, la Hyuuga cae de rodillas a causa del dolor escupiendo algo de sangre – a estas alturas ya deberias saberlo... yo soy mas fuerte que tu – dijo el Raikage agarrando a Hinata de sus cabellos y levantandola hasta que sus ojos quedaron frente a frente

- creo que ya va siendo hora que tome esos ojos – el Raikage comenzo a concentrar Chacra en sus dedos, Hinata levanto un poco la cabeza y escupio en el rostro del Raikage

- bastardo – dijo la Hyuuga con una mezcla de ira e impotencia por no poder defenderse en ese momento

- al parecer la clase alta de los Hyuugas a perdido todos sus buenos modales... ! Y ahora perderan su Doujutsu¡ - exclamo el Raikage lanzado un golpe con sus dedos indice y medio hacia los ojos de Hinata, la Hyuuga cerro los ojos esperando lo peor

- !Hakke Hasengeki¡ - exclamo una voz desde el costado y una rafaga de aire concentrado golpeo al Raikage soltando a Hinata y lanzadolo varios metros mas alla

- !HINATA-SAMA¡ - gritaba Neji mientras corria hacia donde se encontraba Hinata – ¿Hinata-sama se encuentra bien ? - pregunto el Hyuuga

- tranquilo no te preocupes, me encuentro perfectamente- dijo la Hyuuga intentando ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo nuevamente cayo de rodillas

- Hinata-sama descanse por favor, yo me hare cargo de ahora en adelante – dijo Neji al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Hinata

- esta bien – respondio la Hyuuga cabizbaja – pero ten cuidado con su arma , yo por mientras intentare recuperar fuerzas

- de acuerdo – respondio el Hyuuga , el cual lentamente comenzo a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el Raikage, el cual ya se habia colocado de pie y cargaba su martillo al hombro

- oye tu, ¿ acaso no te han dicho que es de mala educacion interrumpir una pelea ? - preguntaba el Raikage a Neji el cual lo miraba con una mirada desafiante atraves de su byakugan

- lo lamento mucho... pero ahora yo sere tu oponente – dijo Neji colocandose en posicion de pelea

- ven – dijo el Raikage en tono de desafiante, haciendo que Neji comenzara con el ataque usando su Taijutsu, Neji lanzaba rapidos golpes los cuales el Raikage esquivaba y bloqueaba , Kyoshi concentro su chacra electrico en su puño y lanzo un fuerte golpe al rostro del Hyuuga el cual con un rapido movimiento logro esquivar para despues contraatacar con dos golpes al pecho el cual hizo retroceder a Kyoshi

- nada mal , nada mal , tu eres mucho mas rapido que Hinata – dijo el Raikage retomando su postura de combate.

- !Sakura-san¡ - exclamaba uno de los ninjas medicos de Konoha, la Kunoichi volteo la mirada viendo como 5 anbus medicos se acercaban a ella

- hemos venido ayudarlas con los heridos – dijo uno de los medicos acercandose a la pelirosa, la cual se levanto y miro fijamente al equipo medico que se encontraba ahi

- agradesco su ayuda, pero creo que ya no sera necesaria – dijo Sakura mientras agachaba la mirada y miraba a un miembro del clan Hyuuga que estaba a un lado – todos ellos estan muertos – dijo finalmente la Kunoichi, dejando sorprendidos a los 5 anbus medicos

- eso quiere decir que ahora el clan Hyuuga solo esta formado por 3 miembros

- ahora lo unico que podemos hacer por ellos... es darle un funeral decente – dijo finalmente la pelirosa

- Sakura-san, nostros nos encargaremos de preparar los cuerpos – dijo uno de los ninjas

- de acuerdo, yo le avisare a Tsunade-sama – respondio Sakura

- de acuerdo – y dicho esto ultimo, Sakura salio en direccion a la torre del Hokage mientras que cuatro de los anbus medicos, comenzaron a reparar los cuerpos que habian sido destrozados por las Katanas de Akito y Tsuzume (N.a: Sakura solamente vio a los que posiblemente pudieran estar con vida, obviamente no vio aquellos que habian sido cortados en pedazos U) , mientras que el quinto Ninja invocaba Ataudes con la ayuda de unos pergaminos en donde colocaban a los caidos.

-MUERE – gritaba una Kunoichi al tiempo que enterraba su Katana en el estomago de Kurenai haciendo que esta comenzaran a escupir sangre a medida que la herida de la Katana de agravaba mas y mas – admito que eres una rival dificil, pero aun asi no eres rival para mi – dijo Tsuzume con aires de superioridad , al escuchar eso Kurenai sonrio

- gracias por los alagos – dijo Kurenai burlonamente

- tu calla y espera tranquila tu muerte, yo tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Tsuzume dando media vuleta para volver a la mansion Hyuuga, pero al dar el primer paso Tsuzume empezo a escupir sangre en gran cantidad, bajo la vista dandose cuenta que tenia enterrada en su estomago la misma Katana que habia enterrado en Kurenai, Tsuzume dio media vuelta viendo el cadaver de Kurenai que estaba boca arriba con la Katana enterrada en su abdomen

- tu perdiste esta pelea hace ya bastante tiempo – dijo una extraña voz que se escuchaba desde lo alto, Kurenai hizo sonar sus dedos, desaciendo su poderoso Genjutsu, al momento de deshacer el Genjutsu Tsuzume vio que la Kurenai que ella habia atacada ahora no era nada mas que un monton de hojas secas y lo que parecia ser su espada no era mas un simple palo seco, mientras que la verdadera Kurenai se econtraba frente a Tsuzume clavandola su propia Katana

- maldicion, no me digas que todo lo que vi fue...

- lo que viste fue un Genjutsu, aun que este es algo diferente a los demas no es un Genjutsu que se disipe facilmente – Kurenai observa por ultima vez a Tsuzume y le saca la katana del estomago, Tsuzume cae de espalda y queda mirando al cielo - !maldita¡ - exclama Tsuzume con su ultimo aliento, segundos despues su vida se apago para siempre.

!Hakke Hasengeki¡ – exclamo Neji , lanzando una poderosa rafaga al Raikage, este haciendo uso de su inhumana velocidad evadio el ataque y contraataco lanzado una esfera electrica , Neji dio un salto hacia atrás evadiendo la esfera , Neji rapidamente lleva su mano a su porta shurikens y lanza varios Kunai con sellos explosivos, Kyoshi lanzo varias esferas electricas las cuales se estrellan contra los Kunai de Neji haciendolos explotar y levantando una espesa cortina de humo, el Hyuuga aprovecho la cortina de humo para acercarse a su enemigo al estar lo suficientemente cerca lanza un golpe con la palma abierta con su chackra concentrado, Kyoshi logra darse evadir el golpe en forma directa pero el daño lo recibe igualmente haciendo que Kyoshi quede arrodillado en el suelo

- debo admitir que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo tu eres mucho mejor que Hinata – dijo Kyoshi al ponerse de pie y tomar su martillo – me gustaria ver que tan bueno eres evadiendo esto – Kyoshi lanzo su martillo, el cual se dirigio a alta velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Neji - NEJI NO DEJES QUE ESA COSA TE TOQUE – gritaba Hinata desde la distancia, Neji comenzo a concentrar chacrka en los pies y al momento en que el martillo estaba apunto de golpearlo Neji lo evade sin dificultad, Neji pudo darse cuenta por su Byakugan que el martillo venia de vuelta -

( sera mejor que destruya esa cosa ) - penso Neji mientras comenzaba a concentrar chacrka en ambas manos – ( !ahora¡ ) exclamo Neji en sus pensamiento - !Hakke Hasengeki¡ - exclamo el Hyuuga lanzando un golpe de viento hacia el martillo haciendo que este se detuviera en el aire, Neji comenzo a lanzar el mismo golpe una y otra vez hasta que finalmente la invocasión del Raikage no pudo mantener su transformacion volviendo a su forma normal y cayendo debilitado al suelo, los ojos del Raikage no daban credito a lo que veian – lo siento mucho Kyoshi-sama, pero yo ya no puedo seguir – dijo la invocación desapareciendo en una nube de humo

- un obstaculo menos – susurro Neji el cual dio media vuelta para encontrarse nuevamente con su oponente pero al momento de hacerlo, el Raikage lo soprende golpeandolo en el rostro con su puño cargado de chackra electrico, el golpe hace que Neji sea lanzado varios metros y que al caer su cuerpo formara un largo zurco, el Raikage comenzo a realizar una serie de sellos a alta velocidad , a medida que iba realizando la combinacion de sellos varias nubes negras comenzabana juntarse en el lugar, las nuebes giraban formando en cielo una enorme espiral, Neji se levanto y miro hacia donde se encontraba el Raikage dandose cuenta de que sus ojos se habian iluminado con un azul electrico - Raiton , Raiten no Jutsu – dijo el Raikage he inmediatamente los rayos comenzaron a caer sobre Neji , el Hyuuga iba esquivando los rayos rapidamente a medida que iba acercandose al Raikage pero de un momento a otro los rayos comenzaron a caer mas y mas rapidos - Hakkeshou Kaiten – dice el Hyuuga el cual comienza a girar rapidamente desviando los rayos – de verdad crees que eso te servira – dijo el Raikage el cual cerro los ojos haciendo caer del cielo un enorme rayo el cual ilumino todo el bosque del clan Hyuuga, el rayo cayo sobre el Neji destruyendo su defensa y golpeandolo brutalmente, Neji cae el suelo con su cuerpo humeando y con sus ropas casi destruidas - !NEJI! - grito Hinata, tan fuerte que pudo escucharse en casi toda Konoha.

Una niña de ojos blanco desperto de golpe al escuchar en su mente la voz de alguien que ella conocia muy bien – Onesan, Niisan – dijo Hanabi al momento de abrir sus ojos - ( ¿donde estoy? ) se pregunto la menor de los Hyuuga la cual comenzo a ver hacia todas partes hasta que finalmente pudo reconocer el lugar – estoy en el hospital de Konoha y los demas deben estar luchando haya afuera, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados – Hanabi se puso de pie y sigilosamente se dirigio hacia la ventana, al llegar ahi Hanabi pudo sentir de que alguien se acercaba, la menor de los Hyuuga miro hacia su derecha viendo tres pastillas reponedoras de chacra que estaban sobre una mesa – esto me servira – dijo la Hyuuga al momento de tomar las pastillas y sin pensarlo dos veces abrio la ventana, observo detenidamente por si habia alguien y al no encontrar obstaculos salto por la ventana dirigiendose hacia la mansion Hyuuga, segundo despues la puerta de la habitación se abre – posiblemente ahora Hanabi-chan ya se encuentre.. - Shizune quedo en silencio al ver que la menor de los Hyuugas habia desaparecido, ¿ y Hanabi donde esta ? - pregunto Konohamaru, quien se encontraba al lado de Shizune junto a Moegi y Udon

- ha escapado – dijo Udon tranquilamente

- ¿pero hacia donde? - pregunto Konohamaru

- posiblemente haya ido ayudar a la gente de su clan – respondio Shizune - ire a informarle de esto a Tsunade-sama – dijo Shizune saliendo de la habitacion y siendo seguida por los tres Chuunins.

- no puede ser – dijo la Hanabi en un susurro al llegar a la mansion de los Hyuugas y ver la gran cantidad de Ataudes negros que se encontraban ahi y los anus medicos colocando los cuerpos dentro de los Ataudes – Hanabi – llamo Sakura al ver a la menor de los Hyuugas, fue hacia donde se encontraba ella pero al avanzar unos cuantos pasos Hanabi puedo reconcer el cuerpo de alguien que conocia a la perfeccion – es es – dijo Hanabi para si misma dirigiendose hacia esa persona , al llegar ella puedo reconocer a la perfeccion el cuerpo de su padre y las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de la Hyuuga, la cual cayo de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de su padre , Sakura se encontraba destras de ella mirando triste aquella escena

- Sakura-san ¿que paso con mi Hermana y con Neji ? - pregunto la Hyuuga mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

- ellos dos se encuentran peleando contra el Raikage en estos momentos, pero no se exactamente en que lugar se encuentran – respondio Sakura

- yo se en que parte se encuentran – dijo la menor de los Hyuuga

- espera ¿ piensas ir a ese lugar ?

- debo ir a ayudar a mi Hermana y a Neji – respondio Hanabi en un tono de voz que demostraba una enorme seguridad en si misma

- pero... - Sakura miro los ojos de Hanabi y vio en ellos la misma determinacion que demostraba Hinata - ( son hermanas despues de todo ) - dijo Sakura en sus pensamientos mientras en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa - esta bien, puedes ir – dijo Sakura finalmente

- se lo agradesco mucho Sakura-san – dijo la menor de los Hyuugas, la cual se dirigio hacia donde se encontraban su hermana y su primo - ( seguramente mi hermana y Neji deben estar peleando cerca del lago en estos momentos ) - decia Hanabi en su pensamientos mientras saltaba de arbol en arbol.

Hinata, quien ya se habia recuperado intentaba evadir los golpes del Raikage el cual ahora peleaba seriamente, mientras que Neji intentaba por todos los medios ponerse de pie

- ¿eso es todo lo que puedes dar ? - pregunto el Raikage al ver a Hinata notablemente cansada

- ya callate – dijo la Hyuuga lanzandose nuevamente al ataque pues la cantidad de Chackra que le quedaba solamente le permitia luchar mediante su Taijutsu, Kyoshi evadia los golpes con absoluta facilidad y a medida que esquivaba iba reuniendo chackra electrico en su puño derecho, Kyoshi bloqueo un par de golpes con el otro brazo hasta que finalemente dejo a Hinata sin defensa – se acabo Hyuuga Hinata – dijo el Raikage el cual se disponia a lanzar un golpe brutal con todas sus fuerzas - ! Muere¡ - exclamo el Raikage al momento de lanzar el golpe pero antes de que el puño tocara el cuerpo de Hinata , el Raikage recibe un fuerte patada desde el costado lanzandolo varios metros , rapidamente Hanabi no pierde tiempo y comienza a realizar una serie de sellos – !Doton, Doryuu Taiga¡ - exclama Hanabi formando un potente rio de lodo el cual arrastro y sepulto al Raikage - ¿ Hanabi que haces aquí ? - pregunto Hinata a su hermana

- no hay tiempo para eso ahora – respondio Hanabi – ten come esto – dijo Hanabi pasandole una pastilla reponedora de chckra – yo ire a darle esta otra Neji... venceremos a ese sujeto entre nosotros tres – dijo finalmente la menor de los Hyuuga la cual corrio hacia donde se encontraba su primo

- ( gracias hermanita ) - dijo Hinata en sus pensamientos mientras tragaba aquella pastillas haciendo que las fuerzas volvieran a ella

- Neji-niisan, ¿ te encuentras bien ? - pregunto preocupada Hanabi al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su primo

- tranquila no te preocupes que yo me encuentro perfectamente – dijo Neji mientras intentaba levantarse pero le era inutil

- ¿en verdad te encuentras bien? - pregunto Hanabi con una gota en la cabeza, al ver como su primo decia una cosa pero demostraba otra – toma – le dijo Hanabi pasandole una pastilla reponedora de chacrka, Neji no lo penso dos veces y rapidamente trago aquella pastillas recuperando todo el Chacrka que habia perdido y pudiendo ponerse nuevamente en pie, Hanabi finalmente se trajo la ultima pastillas recuperando el chackra que habia perdido en la patada y en el Jutsu , de pronto el Raikage surge de entra la tierra lanzando varios pedazos de tierra al aire , los tres Hyuugas se miran entre si como sabiendo lo que piensa cada uno y se separan quedando Neji frente al Raikage , Hinata y Hanabi a sus costados - !Sankakukei Hakke Sanhyakuhachijuuyonshou! - exclamaron los tres Hyuugas lanzando una potente rafaga de golpes entre los tres las cuales el Raikage no podia esquivar -( que demonios es esto, no puedo moverme ) los tres Hyuugas golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas usando todo el Chackra que tenian en esta tecnica - !Sanhyakuhachijuuyonshou¡ - exclamaron con todas sus fuerzas los tres Hyuugas al dar el ultimo golpe uno el pecho y dos en cada uno de los costados, haciendo que el Raikage cayera de espalda contra el suelo seriamente lastimado al igual que los tres Hyuugas que ya no podian moverse al haber usado todo su chackra en esa tecnica

- ( padre, perdoname por no haber cumplido lo que te prometi... quien iba a pensar que ellos tres fueran a vencerme, he cometido un gran error al subestimarlos ) - decia Kyoshi en sus pensamientos – siempre hay una primera vez para todo – dijo el Raikage en un susurro

- !Raikage-sama¡ - exclamo un joven Chuunin de la aldea oculta de la nube

- Masato – dijo el Raikage al reconocer al joven Chuunin de cabellos rubios

- Raikage-sama resista por favor, yo me encargare de darles el golpe de gracia a esos tres – dijo el rubio sacando un Kunai de entre sus ropas y disponiendose a usarlo en el cuello de los tres Hyuugas

- no lo hagas Masato – dijo el Raikage debilmente , Masato obedecio la orden del lider de su aldea y guardo su Kunai – no quiero que nadie los mate, solo yo tendre ese derecho – Masato se acerco al Raikage, levantandolo y cargandolo a su espalda

- Masato , ¿ que sucedió con Akito y Tsuzume ? - pregunto el Raikage por sus dos mejores Jounin

- lo siento señor, pero ellos fueron derrotados – respondio el Chuunin seriamente

- entiendo , ahora vamonos de aquí y regresemos a casa

- como usted lo ordene señor – dijo el Chuunin el cual formo una serie de sellos y ambos desparecieron tras una nube de humo

- al final no pudimos matarle – dijo Neji, en un tono de voz que demostraba cierto grado de frustracion

- algun dia nos volveremos a encontrar con el, pero para ese entonces

- nosotros nos volveremos mas fuertes – dijo Hanabi finalmente

- Hinata, Neji , Hanabi – llamaron unas voces no muy lejos de donde se encontraban , no paso mucho tiempo para que en ese lugar se reunieran : Tsunade,Shizune, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Kurenai, Kiba,Shino, Lee, Tenten,Gai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino,Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke. Kiba y Shino ayudaron a Hinata a que se pusiera de pie , Lee y Tenten hicieron lo mismo con Neji y Konohamaru junto con Moegi y Udon ayudaron a Hanabi

- Neji ¿ que sucedió con el Raikage ? - pregunto Tsunade, al no ver por ninguna parte al lider de la aldea oculta de la nube

- lo siento mucho Hokage-sama, pero el logro huir gracias a la ayuda de uno de los ninjas de la aldea la nube

- comprendo - respondio la Hokage

- si dicen que el Raikage tuvo que huir con la ayuda de uno de sus hombres eso significa que ... ustedes tres derrotaron al Raikage... ¿ no es asi ? - pregunto Kiba

- estas en lo correcto Kiba – respondio Hinata

- uohhh , Neji sin duda esta ha asido tu maximo explosion de la juventud, no hay duda que tu flama arde al maximo – dijo Lee con flamas en sus ojos

- asi se habla Lee, la flama de la juventud siempre debe de estar encendida – dijo Gai de igual manera que su discipulo

- ya callense – decian Neji y Hanabi al mismo tiempo mientras una gota se deslizaba por sus cabezas

- siempre hacen lo mismo – dijo Tenten, sonrojada por la vergüenza

- vaya par de problematicos – dijo Shikamaru finalmente.

Tres dias despues, Konoha se vestia de luto para darles un funeral a todos los shinobis que cayeron en batalla , entre ellos la mayoria de los miembros del clan Hyuuga incluyendo a su lider Hyuuga Hiashi, pero el clan Hyuuga no era el unico por que tambien habian miembros de otros clanes entre los caidos.

Lejos de ahi, en la aldea oculta de la arena Naruto se encontraba meditando en su casa ignorando por completo todo lo que habia pasado en Konoha, pues el ataque de la aldea oculta de nube no le dio tiempo a Konoha para pedirle ayuda a Konoha y ademas la arena recien venia saliendo de una guerra

( mi padre me dijo que solo podria entrar al mundo de los muertos con mi alma , pero creo que tambien podre hacerlo con mi cuerpo... dentro de poco podre hacerle una visita a mi padre, a mi madre y al viejo Hokage) – dijo Naruto en sus pensamientos mientras abria sus ojos dando termino a su meditacion.

Raiton, inaduma kiba no jutsu : estilo de trueno, Jutsu del colmillo relampago

Ninpou, ryusei mizu no jutsu : arte ninja, Jutsu estrellas fugases de agua

Sankakukei Hakke Sanhyakuhachijuuyonshou : triangulo de adivinacion, trescientos ochenta y

cuatros golpes Hakke ( no muy seguro si la traduccion al japones de la tecnica es la correcta )

Raiton , Raiten no Jutsu: estilo trueno , Jutsu del rayo ( no se , si en verdad significa eso )

ahi estan mas menos los significado de las jutsus inventados por mi para este capitulo ( si el nombre de uno de eso jutsus es igual al que haya creado antes otro usuario es solamente una mera coincidencia ) :-)

espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y disculpen pero la demora, pero tuve varios problemas entre ellos la falta de ideas y motivacion , pero como ustedes acaban de ver logre terminar el capitulo.


	11. un secreto sobre Naruto

**Un secreto sobre Naruto**

Al momento en que Naruto terminaba su meditación , pudo percatarse de que alguien le llamaba a la puerta - ( ¿ quien sera ? ) - se pregunto el rubio poniendose de pie y caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta - ¿ que sucede ? - pregunto Naruto al momento de abrir la puerta sin ver quien era la persona que lo estaba llamando , al subir la mirada Naruto se encontro con una chica de cabello rubio como el suyo

- Temari – dijo el rubio al ver a la Kunoichi parada frente a el

- por fin , estaba apunto de echar al puerta abajo – dijo la Kunoichi en un ligero tono de molestia

- lo siento , me encontraba entrenando y simplemente no te oí – dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba la nuca

- eso ahora no importa – le respondio la rubia

- a que has venido, que yo sepa no es comun en ti el que vengas a verme

- mi hermano quiere vernos en su oficina

- entiendo, estare listo en un momento – dijo Naruto entrando nuevamente a su casa, al cabo de unos pocos minutos Naruto salio de su casa llevando la banda de la aldea en su frente y vistiendo la tipica ropa de los jounin de la arena que solamente se diferenciaba a la de Konoha por el color del chaleco - ya estoy listo – dijo el rubio, el cual camino rumbo a la oficina de Gaara.

- Adelante - dijo la Hokage , inmediatamente la puerta de su despacho se abrio dejando entrar en el a 3 Jounin

- los estaba esparando – dijo a Tsunade al ver entrar a los 3 shinobis

- ¿para que nos mando a llamar Tsunade-sama ? - pregunto Sakura a su maestra

- ire directamente al grano... quiero que me cuenten lo que sucedió en la arena – dijo Tsunade tranquilamente , los tres se miraron unos a los otros y luego miraron a la hokage

- ¿ por donde quiere que comenzemos ? - le pregunto Kakashi

- quiero que me cuenten sobre Naruto... ¿ es verdad que ustedes lo vieron ? - pregunto la Hokage con la de esepticismo en sus palabras

- asi es Hokage-sama y no solo eso... tambien nos llevamos la sorpresa de que Naruto ahora es un Jounin de la arena – dijo Sakura

- ya veo – de pronto alguien volvio a tocar a la puerta – adelante - dijo la Hokage, segundo despues la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji

- los estaba esperando – dijo Tsunade tranquilamente

- ¿sucede algo malo Tsunade-sama? - pregunto Neji

- no Neji – le respondio la Hokage tranquilamente

- ¿ y entonces , por que a mandado a llamar a tantos Jounin ? - pregunto confundido el Hyuuga

- ella quiere que ustedes tambien escuchen lo que Kakashi tiene que contar – dijo una voz que estaba detras de Tsunade, esta volteo la mirada encontrandose con un ninja de blanca y larga cabellera – Jiraiya – dijo la Hokage al ver al al sannin entrar por la ventana

- cuantas veces te he dicho que uses las puertas para entrar – dijo una molesta Tsunade

- disculpa, pero esta era la forma mas rapida para llegar – le respondio el Sannin mientras se sobaba la nuca y reia tontamente para luego cambiar su expresión a una seria

- creo que ya somos – dijo Tsunade al ver entrar a Shizune

- un momento, Tsunade-sama, ¿ que paso con Sai ? - pregunto Sakura, al no ver al artista reunido con ellos

- sera mejor que el no se entere de esto, Danzou podria sacar informacion atraves de Sai – respondio la Hokage

- entiendo

- esperen un momento, ¿de que rayos estan hablando? - pregunto Ino, molesta al no saber de lo que hablaban la Hokage y su amiga – y por que razon estamos todos reunidos en este lugar, no creo que sea para escuchar sus conversaciones

- estamos aquí por Naruto – dijo el Uchiha tranquilamente llamando la atencion de todos los que se encontraban ahí

- ¿ que dices ? - pregunto Ino, sorprendida ante las palabras que habia mencionado el Uchiha

- Ino , podras hacer todas las preguntas una vez que Kakashi termine de contar lo que sucedió en la aldea de la arena

- si es asi entonces comenzare – dijo el ninja copia el cual comenzo a contar lo que habia sucedido desde su encuentro con Naruto en la aldea de la arena.

- Gaara somos nosotros – dijo Temari al momento que golpeaba la puerta de la oficina de su hermano – adelante – se escucho una seria e inexpresiva voz desde adentro, temari abrio la puerta entrando a la oficina del Kazekage acompañada por Naruto, ambos se encontraron con Kankuro el cual tambien se encontraba en ese lugar

- los estaba esperando – dijo el Kazekage mientras dejaba de lado unos cuantos papales

- Gaara, ¿ para que nos necesitas - pregunto el rubio curioso

- hoy en la mañana me llego un mensaje proveniente de Konoha, al parecer ellos tuvieron una batalla contra Kumogakure – dijo el Kazekage tranquilamente

- ¿si ellos ya tuvieron su batalla, para que necesitan nuestra ayuda ? - pregunto un confundido Naruto

- ellos nos piden ayuda para reconstruir su aldea... por lo que he decidido enviarles un grupo de carpinteros para ayudarle en la reconstruccion de la aldea

- entonces, ¿ quieres que nosotros escoltemos a los carpinteros, verdad ? - pregunto Temari

- estas en lo correcto

- si es asi, entonces por que les pide hacer este trabajo a tres Jounin – dijo Kankuro un poco molesto, ante la desicion de su hermano

- es cierto que una mision asi, la podria realizar un Chuunin o inclusive un Gennin, pero ahora la situacion es diferente... ahora las 5 naciones ninja se encuentran en guerra – dijo el Kazekage

- ya entiendo, si le dejas esta mision solamente a un grupo de Gennin es posible que ellos sean asesinados por otros ninjas de rango mas alto y por otra parte perdimos muchos ninjas, como para enviar a unos Gennin que probablemente no vuelvan con vida – dijo Temari tranquilamente

- pues entonces esta decidido, su mision es escoltar a los carpinteros hasta Konoha – decia kazekage al tiempo en que sacaba un papel de su escritorio y comenzaba a escribir algo, luego saco un timbre de goma con el cual iba a firmar el documento

- espera un momento – interrumpio el rubio – si mandas a tres Jounin nuestra defensas tambien se veran reducidas y como no he hecho nada por la aldea en los ultimos tres años... yo mismo los escoltare hasta Konoha – dijo finalmente rubio mientras se golpeaba el pecho

- Naruto... ¿ estas seguro de lo que dices ? - le pregunto el Kazekage

- por supuesto que si, ademas una mision es una mision – dijo el rubio sonrientemente

- pero pense que no tenias ganas ni de acercarte a la aldea – dijo Kakuro un poco confundido ante la decision de Naruto

- despues de mi encuentro con mis padres en el yomotsu y de mi reencuentro con Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei y el baka de Sasuke, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo seguir huyendo de Konoha

- pero tu no huiste de Konoha, ellos fueron los que te exiliaron

- lo se Temari, lo se – respondio el rubio el cual tomo aire para seguir hablando – pero aun que ellos me hayan exiliado todavia hay gente en Konoha que espera mi regreso, de todos modos el ser Hokage sigue siendo mi sueño y tal como dijo mi padre mientras estaba en el yomtsu "no permitas que algo como esto impida realizar tu sueño" - dijo finalmente el rubio citando las palabras de su padre; Gaara , Temari y Kankuro solo lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros

- pues entonces Naruto se encargara de la mision, deberas partir dentro de 30 minutos – dijo el Kazekage

- entendido – dijo el rubio para posteriormente salir de la oficina.

Kakashi habia terminado de contar lo que habia sucedido con Naruto, provocando que todo quedaran en absoluto silencio, Kakashi miraba a cada uno de los Jounin que estaban reunidos en ese lugar, parecia que cada uno de los Jounin estaba en su propio mundo

- estas diciendo que Naruto... ¿es un Jounin de la arena? - pregunto la Hokage un poco sorprendida por el relato del ninja copia, rompiendo el silencio que habia en el lugar

- asi es – respondio Kakashi tranquilamente

- un momento, he tenido varias misiones en la aldea de la arena y jamas he visto a Naruto, ademas Gaara tampoco nos ha dicho nada – dijo Ino en un tono que denotaba entre confusión y molestia

- Ino, Naruto estuvo fuera de la aldea tres años y la razon por la cual Gaara no nos dijo nada al respecto es por que el mismo Naruto pidio que asi fuera – dijo Kakashi respondiendo a la inquietud de la kunoichi

- el hecho de que Naruto siga con vida quiere decir que los esfuerzos del consejos por deshacerse de Naruto han sido envano

- ¿a que te refieres Jiraiya ? - pregunto la Hokage , al escuchar lo que habia dicho el sannin

- he estado espiando al consejo en sus reuniones secretas y me he enterado de que durante estos ultimos 5 años , desde que Naruto fuera exiliado de la aldea han intentado deshacerse de el

- ! MALDITOS SEAN TODOS LOS DEL CONSEJO ! - grito una furiosa Tsunade haciendo pedazos el escritorio, los demas la miraron con algo de miedo – primero lo exilian y despues tratan de matarlo... Jiraiya ¿ pudiste averiguar algo mas ? - pregunto la Hokage al sannin

- esa es toda la informacion que pude conseguir – respondio el sannin

- no se preocupen por eso – dijo Sasuke llamando la atencion de los demas – no importa cuantos Anbus envie los del consejo para matar a Naruto ninguno lograra hacerlo, el dobe ahora se ha vuelto tan fuerte que fue capaz de...

- ¡Sasuke no se los diga! - interrumpio Kakashi

- sera lo mismo , tarde o temprano terminaran enterandose de lo que realmente sucedió mientras estabamos en sunagakure

- Sasuke, ¿ que quieres decir con eso ? - pregunto la Hokage

- Kakashi les conto que con la ayuda de Naruto mas la nuestra , Sunagakure habia logrado que los ejercitos invasores de la lluvia y de la niebla emprendieran la retirada... pero eso no fue tan asi

- ¿ y entonces que fue lo que sucedió ? - pregunto Hinata algo confundida

- lo que realmente sucedió, fue que los ejercitos de la lluvia y de la niebla fueron totalmente aniquilados por Naruto – al decir esas palabras el lugar volvio a entrar en un absoluto silencio

- ¿es una broma verdad ? - pregunto Kiba, incredulo ante lo que habia dicho el moreno

- no es ninguna broma Kiba, ese dobe mato a mas de mil shinobis... el solo – dijo finalmente el uchiha provocando escalofrios en los presentes

- Sakura, ¿ es verdad eso ? - pregunto la Hokage a su discipula

- asi es Tsunade-sama , lo que dijo Sasuke es la verdad – respondio Sakura

- Sasuke, ¿ cuanto tiempo le tomo a Naruto acabar con ambos ejercitos ? - pregunto Jiraiya

- solo le tomo 15 minutos – respondio el Uchiha

- increible, ni siquiera ese lunatico de Orochimaru hubiera sido capaz de matar a tantos shinobis en tan poco tiempo – dijo Jiraiya sorprendido por la hazaña de su discipulo

- mantendremos esto en secreto, si alguien ajeno a esto se entera de la situacion sufrira mi furia, les quedo claro – dijo Tsunade mientras amenazaba a los demas con su puño, los Jounin y el sannin solamente movieron la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo aceptando la orden de Tsunade

- ¿y tenzou-san ? - pregunto Sakura , por el capitan anbu

- yo misma me encargare de decirle – dijo la Hokage respondiendo a la pregunta de su discipula.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta norte de la aldea, a la distancia podia ver al grupo de carpinteros esperando su llegada

- miren, ahi viene Naruto-sama – dijo uno de los carpinteros cuando vio al rubio a la distancia, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente el rubio se reunio con los carpinteros

- siento un poco la tardanza – dijo el rubio al momento de llegar

- llegas tarde – dijo una voz femenina que provenia detras de Naruto, este volteo la mirada encontrandose con una Kunoichi de mediana estatura, cabello de color castaño el cual traia amarrado en un cola de caballo y ojos de color pardo

- Ritsuko, ¿que haces aquí ? - pregunto Naruto

- me ha enviado el Kazekage para que te ayude en esta mision – dijo la Kunoichi

- agradezco tu amabilidad pero yo me encarge de esta mision

- o vamos no seas asi , ademas se perfectamente de que eres un desastre cuanto se trata de escoltar a grupos muy grandes – dijo Ritsuko

- esta bien, asi por lo menos tendre alguien con quien hablar – dijo Naruto sonrientemente, ambos Jounin salieron de sunagakure escoltanto a los 30 carpinteros que formaba el grupo.

-asi que el chico del Kyubi se dirige a Konoha, tengo que avisarle al lider cuanto antes – dijo Zetsu para luego desparecer bajo la arena del desierto sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.


	12. Persecución

**Persecución**

Ya Habian pasado 2 horas desde que Naruto saliera de sunagakure junto a Ritsuko, una kunoichi de la arena recientemente ascendida a Jounin y un grupo de 30 carpinteros que tenian que llegar sanos y salvo a Konoha

- ( genial acabamos de salir y ya tenemos problemas ) - penso Naruto al sentir que se aproximaba una tormenta de arena – escuchenme todos, debemos buscar un refugio cuanto antes, una tormenta de arena viene en camino

- Naruto, ¿ estas seguro de eso ? - pregunto Ritsuko

- claro que si, pero ahora lo mas importantes es buscar un refugio para todos – al escuchar las palabras del rubio, Ritsuko empezo a buscar con la mirada un buen lugar para protegerse del fuerte viento que se aproximaba hasta que finalmente pudo allarlo

- Naruto podemos usar esa cueva que esta por alla – dijo la Kunoichi mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia una determinada direccion, Rapidamente Naruto, Ritsuko y el grupo de carpinteros se refugiaron en aquella cueva que habia encontrado la Kunoichi

- cuando termine la tormenta continuaremos, pero ahora aceleraremos el paso... debemos salir del desierto y llegar a la zona boscosa lo mas pronto posible – dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba sobre una roca

- de acuerdo – dijo la Kunoichi.

Al mismo tiempo en algun lugar desconocido un shinobi renegado de la aldea oculta de la hierba surgia de entre la tierra reuniondose con sus camaradas

- por fin llegas... Zetsu – dijo Pain tranquilamente

- lider, he traido noticias – dijo la parte blanca de su cuerpo

- somos todo oido – dijo Pain tranquilamente

- el 9 colas se dirigue rumbo a Konoha

- ¿ va solo ? - pregunto Itachi

- esta acompañado por una Jounin de la arena, ambos estan escoltando a un grupo de 30 carpinteros para la reconstruccion de Konoha – respondio Zetsu a la pregunta de Itachi

- Itachi, ya sabes que hacer – dijo Pain tranquilamente, el Uchiha no dijo palabra alguna y tranquilamente camino hacia la salida del escondite

- parece que por fin podre divertirme por un rato – dijo Kisame mientras tomaba a Samehada la cual cargo al hombro para luego seguir a Itachi.

La tormenta de arena ya habia pasado y tal como lo habia dicho Naruto, el y el grupo habian acelerado el paso pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que finalmente habian dejado el arido desierto del pais del viento para entrar en los bosques cercanos a los limites con el pais del fuego

- creo que ahora podremos continuar tranquilamente, pero antes tomaremos un descanso – dijo Naruto al notar que los aldeanos estaban agotados debido a la larga caminata en el desierto, los aldeanos dejaron caer sus cosas para posteriormente caer agotados

- por fin un descanso – dijo uno de los carpinteros el cual respiraba agitadamente

- necesito agua – dijo otro

- encontre un rio cerca de aquí – dijo un tercer aldeano, rapidamente los otros comenzaron a seguirle

- Naruto que te parece si nosotros vamos tambien – dijo Ritsuko

- ve tu si quieres , yo me quedare aquí – respondio el rubio

- como quieras – dijo la kunoichi siguiendo a los demas aldeanos

- me pregunto si tome la desicion correcta – decia Naruto para si mismo mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo.

En ese mismo momento, dos Shinobis renegados de sus aldeas saltaban de arbol en arbol en un espeso bosque rumbo a Konoha

- ¿sucede algo Itachi ? , te ves algo impaciente – dijo Kisame

- solo quiero acabar con mi mision lo mas pronto posible – respondio el Uchiha

- je , debi imaginar que seria algo como eso

- como sea, hay que darse prisa – y dicho esto, ambos shinobis aumentaron su velocidad hacia Konoha.

- Muy bien gente , ya es hora de moverse , debemos llegar al pais del fuego antes de que anochesca – dijo Naruto dando ordenes al resto, los aldeanos asientieron sin reclamar y continuaron su viaje

- Naruto, Naruto – llamaba la kunoichi al rubio que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos -¡¡NARUTO!! - grito la kunoichi haciendo que Naruto cayera al suelo con la mirada confundida

- que pasa ? - fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio debido a la impresion, Ritsuko solamente solto un bufido

- ¿ dime que te sucede ? - le pregunto la Kunoichi

- ¿ a que te refieres ? - pregunto confundido el rubio

- no te hagas el idiota conmigo Uzumaki Naruto – le reprocho la kunoichi al rubio

- supongo que a ti no puedo ocultarte nada - dijo el rubio mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa

- ¿ vas a contarme lo que te sucede ? - pregunto Ritsuko

- veras... hace unos meses atrás conocí a mis padre

- ¿ pero que acaso ellos no estaban muertos ? - pregunto confundida la kunoichi

- asi es , pero yo no los conoci en este mundo

- espera un momento ... !me estas diciendo de que estuviste en el mundo de los muerto¡ - exclamaba Ritsuko

- no, los conoci en el lugar que separa este mundo con el otro – respondio el rubio

- ya entiendo, estuviste al borde de la muerte... ¿no es asi? - a la pregunta de la kunoichi, Naruto solamente asintio con la cabeza

- para que hayas quedado en ese estado, debiste haber peleado con alguien bastante fuerte

- pues si, era bastante fuerte... tanto que estoy seguro que ningun ser humano podria vencerlo

- ( tan fuerte que ningun ser humano podria vencerlo ) - decia Ritsuko en sus pensamientos, hasta que una palabra vino a su mente - el sujeto que peleo contra ti no es un ser humano... cierto – Naruto simplemente sonrio ante la deduccion que habia hecho la chica

- has dado en el clavo – dijo el rubio sonrientemente – el sujeto contra el que luche era el bijuu de 9 colas que estuvo encerrado en mi cuerpo por 20 años, ese zorro me dejo a las puertas de la muerte y fue ahi donde conoci a mis padres. Tu sabes muy bien, que antes de ser exciliado de mi aldea natal, tenia el sueño de convertirme en Hokage

- recuerdo muy bien, que me habias dicho eso

- mi padre me dijo que siguiera intentando alcanzar mis sueños, aun cuando fui exciliado de Konoha – dijo el rubio

- estas pensando demasiado las cosas, deberias relajarte y tomar las cosas con mas calma , ademas tenemos una misión que terminar – dijo Ritsuko al momento de mirar hacia atrás y ver a los carpinteros que conversaban alegremente entre si

- tienes razón , ahora lo mas importante es la misión, ya tendre tiempo de preocuparme de otras cosas – dijo Naruto mientras levantaba la vista y veia las copas de los grandes árboles

- ¿ que sucedió con el bijuu ? - pregunto curiosa la kunoichi , Naruto se la quedo viendo por unos instantes hasta que finalmente sonrio

- despues de que volviera de la entrada al mundo de los muerto, al que tambien se le conoce como "Yomotsu" , logre expulsar al Kyuubi de mi cuerpo y despues de eso el desaparecio, seguramente algun dia regresara cuando haya recuperado todas sus fuerzas y si no estamos preparados para ese dia estaremos en serios problemas – dijo Naruto finalmente.

- Te veo algo impaciente Itachi-san – dijo el renegado de la niebla quien saltanto de arbol en arbol al lado del Uchiha

- solo me intersa terminar esta misión lo mas pronto posible – respondio el Uchiha

- entiendo – dijo Kisame y ambos akatsukis aumentaron su velocidad.

- ya solo nos queda capturar a los 3 ultimos Bijuu -al escuchar esa voz , Pain volteo la mirada encontrandose con un shinobi que llevaba una mascara en forma de espiral en su rostro

- Madara-sama - dijo Pain al momento de voltear la mirada

- me pregunto si Itachi y Kisame podran con el jinchuriki de nueve colas

- ¿ a que se refiere ? - pregunto Pain ante el comentario de Madara

- según el informe de Zetsu , el Jinchuriki extermino a todo un ejercito en tan solo 15 minutos, tengo la sospecha de que el Kyuubi ya no se encuentra dentro de ese Jinchuriki

- ¿crees que el haya expulsado al Bijuu de su cuerpo? - pregunto Pain

- la unica forma de expulsar a un bijuu de tu cuerpo es venciendolo en un combate uno a uno, es totalmente imposible que ese chico sea capaz de expulsar al bijuu mas fuerte de todos – dijo madara tranquilamente

- y que sucedera en el caso de que el Kyuubi no se encuentre dentro del Jinchuriki

- pues usaremos el poder de los otros ocho bijuu para atrapar al Kyuubi – dijo madara

- Itachi y Kisame han ido por el Jinchuriki de nueve colas, me pregunto quien de los dos regresara con vida – dijo Pain mientras fijaba la vista en un solo punto.

- Todavia me cuesta creer que Naruto-kun haya sido capaz de matar a tanta gente – dijo Shizune mientras le servia un taza de té a Tsunade

- parece increible, pero no creo que Kakashi estuviera mintiendo – dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba su taza

- lo unico que tengo claro es que Naruto no quiere volver a pisar esta aldea nunca mas en su vida – dijo Shizune

- tienes razón, el consejo jamas levantara la orden de exilio contra Naruto... ademas el ya tiene un nuevo hogar – dijo Tsunade mientras miraba fijamente el liquido de su taza.

- que les parece si uno de estos dias vamos a Suna a visitar a Naruto-kun – dijo Lee con la energia que siempre lo caracteriza

- buena idea – dijo Tenten apoyando a su compañero – pero ahora debemos esforzarnos en recontruir la aldea

- tienes razon – respondio Lee energicamente.

- es algo problemático, pero ese Naruto se ha vuelto sorprendentemente fuerte en estos cinco años – decia Shikamaru mientras se llevaba nuevamente su cigarrillo a la boca

- si Naruto hubiera estado con nosotros, Konoha no estaria en este estado – decia Ino al la vez que miraba las casas destruidas y a los aldeanos reconstruyendolas

- que le vamos a hacer, esas momias no quieren entender ni una sola palabra – dijo Chouji mientras comia su bolsa de papas.

- ¿que pasa? - pregunto Ritsuko , al notar que el rubio se habia detenido repentinamente

- hay alguien que viene acercandose – respondio Naruto seriamente

- ¿quien? - pregunto la Kunoichi, pero su pregunta fue respondida al instante, al aparecer en ese momento dos Shinobis vestidos con capas negras , las cuales estaban adornada con nubes rojas

- ahi tienes tu respuesta – dijo Naruto seriamente

- a pasado tiempo, Naruto-kun - dijo el Akatsuki quien llevaba puesto sombrero ocultando su rostro

- vaya sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aca... Itachi – dijo el rubio al reconocer la voz del akatsuki, quitandose el sombrero dejando ver su rostro, su compañero hizo lo mismo

- Naruto, ¿quienes son ellos ? - pregunto la Kunoichi al no reconocerles

- ellos son miembros de Akatsuki, criminales de rango S, hace algun tiempo atrás uno se sus miembros secuestro al Kazekage – respondio Naruto la pregunta de la chica

- Naruto-kun tu vendras con nosotros – dijo Itachi amenazantemente

- Ritsuko escuchame bien

- dime

- Konoha esta a medio dia de camino, llevate a los aldeanos a la aldea... yo me encargare de ellos – al escuchar esas palabras Ritsuko quedo momentaneamente en silencio, pero al analizar mejor la situacion en la que se encontraba decidio ceder

- de acuerdo – dijo la Kunoichi mientras daba un suspiro, para luego voltear la mirada hacia atrás – ustedes siganme, Naruto se encargara de ellos – dijo la Kunoichi a los aldeanos los cuales asintieron inmediatamente para luego seguir a la joven Jounin, pero al momento en que ella va dar el primer paso Kisame aparece frente a ella obstruyendolo el camino. La kunoichi retrocede sacando un Kunai y poniendose en posicion de ataque

- donde crees que vas – dijo Kisame, el cual cargaba al hombro su enorme espada

- apartate de mi camino – exigio la Kunoichi , Kisame solo sonrio macabramente

- tengo ganas de jugar un rato contigo - dijo Kisame acarcandose peligrosamente a la chica

- ! RITSUKO ¡ - grito Naruto llamando la atencion de la Kunoichi la cual intuyendo lo que haria el rubio se hizo a un lado dejandole el camino libre y al momento de acerlo Kisame se encontro frente a frente con una enorme bola de chackra y al no tener tiempo para reaccionar el Akatsuki fue golpeado por esta siendo arrastrado varios metros atravez del enorme bosque derribando todo arbol que se encontraba a su paso

- !vete ahora Ritsuko ¡ - exclamo el rubio

- de acuerdo dijo la Kunoichi, la cual comenzo a moverse rapidamente seguida por los aldeanos

- Katon, Goukakyu no jutsu – escucho el rubio una voz sobre el , levantando la mirada y encontrandose frente a frente con una enorme bola de fuego.


	13. Cambio de Planes

**Cambio de Planes **

- ! mierda ¡ - exclamo el rubio al ver frente a sus ojos la bola de fuego formada por Itachi, Naruto coloco sus brazos en forma de cruz y formando con sus chackra un escudo de viento elcual disminuyo el daño pero igualmente Naruto fue arrastrado hacia atrás por la fuerza del katon – ahora es mi turno – decia el rubio energicamente al tiempo en que concentraba su chackra en el pecho – ! Katon Karyu Endan ¡ - exclamo el rubio lanzando desde su boca una potente llamarada la cual quemaba todo a su paso mientras se dirigia a su objetivo

- ( desde cuando sabe utilizar jutsu de elemento fuego ) - pensaba itachi que rapidamente comenzo a formar una serie de sellos con sus manos

- dejamelo a mi – escucho Itachi a sus espalda y antes de que la llamarada golpeara Itachi Kisame interviene usando a Samehada como escudo absorviendo al jutsu de fuego

- ¿ te has vuelto muy fuerte eh ? - pregunto Kisame al rubio el solamente se limito a mirarlo – a decir verdad pense que esta iba a ser una mision sencilla, pero creo que nos equivocamos

- ¿misión? - pregunto Naruto haciendose el que no entendia – !oh ya entiendo¡ - exclamo el rubio – ( me lo imaginaba, estos tipos vienen con intencion de llevarme para extraer al Kyuubi, lastima para ellos que el ya no este conmigo) -penso Naruto mientras observaba detenidamente a sus dos oponentes

- y bien muchacho, por que mejor no nos ahorra el trabajo y te quedas quieto por rato – dijo Kisame mientras se acercaba al rubio y al estar frente a este levanto su espada por encima de su cabeza listo para golpear al rubio – muchas gracias por ahorrarnos el trabajo, ahora duerme placi... - no alcanzo a terminar al ser golpeado fuertemente en el torax por Naruto lo cual hizo que Kisame soltara su espada y cayera de rodillas intentando recuperar el aire

- mal..di...to – decia Kisame con dificultad

- y por que mejor ustedes dos no se largan de aquí, tengo una misión que cumplir y no tengo todo el dia para jugar con ustedes – dijo el rubio mientras observaba a Kisame el cual seguia arrodillado, pero al momento de levantar la vista para observar a Itachi esta ya no estaba – (ese sujeto si que es rapido, aparto la vista un momento de el y ya no esta ) - penso Naruto, que inmediatamente miro hacia su dereche sintiendo la presencia de Itachi en ese lado, pero al voltear la mirada sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente con el Magekyou Sharingan de Itachi

- ! Tsukoyomi¡ - dijo el Uchiha sumergiendo a Naruto en un poderoso Genjutsu – (este trabajo ya esta terminado ) - penso el Uchiha para luego ver a su compañero que lentamente comenzaba a ponerse de pie

- ¿ te encuentras bien ? - pregunto friamente el Uchiha

- estoy bien, pero debo admitir que ese golpe me dolio bastante, el golpe de ese chiquillo es el mas fuerte que he sentido hasta ahora – dijo Kisame mientras tomaba a Samehada y se la colocaba al hombro

- tenemos que regresar el lider nos esta esperando – dijo Itachi, el cual cargaba al inconsiente Naruto al hombro, pero el momento de dar el primer paso Kisame ataca a Itachi por la espalda atravesandolo con su espada haciendo que Itachi emitiera un gemido de dolor

- que sucede... Itachi – le dijo una voz familiar a sus espalda, Itachi volteo la mirada encontradose con Sasuke el cual se encontraba empuñando a Samehada

- Sas.. - pero no alcanzo a terminar al ser atrevesado nuevamente pero esta vez desde una direccion diferente, Itachi miro hacia su derecha y al ver el rostro de su atacante sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – ! Shisui¡ – exclamo el Uchiha en total asombro al ver rostro del que era su mejor amigo

- ¿ aun me recuerdas ? Itachi – pregunto Shisui mientras le mostraba a Itachi una herida de muerte

- tu deberias estar muer.. - pero nuevamente no alcanzo a terminar la frase al ser atrevasado por dos espadas mas , Itachi volvio la vista hacia sus agresores y sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver sus rostros

- Itachi, ¿ a nostros tambien nos recuerdas... no es asi ? - pregunto su padre , su madre solo sonreia , Fugaku miro a su hijo seriamente y luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro en ese momento Itachi fue atravesado por varias espadas las cuales vinieron desde todos los angulos – !Ahhhh¡ - grito el Uchiha el cual inmediatamente solto al inconsiente Naruto que repentinamente se encontraba ardiendo en llaman, el fuego ardia sobre Naruto y aun con el cuerpo cubierto en llamas Naruto lentamente se comenzo a poner de pie

- ¿ dime que se siente ser asesinado por la persona que desea matarte y por las personas a las cuales mataste ? - pregunto Naruto el cual todavia se encontraba cubierto por las llamas – pero eso no es todo, lo mejor siempre se guarda para el final – las llamas sobre el rubio empezaron a arder con mas intencidad y comenzaron a oscurecerse poco a poco hasta que finalmente estas se volvieron negras y al cabo de unos pocos segundos las llamas se extinguieron revelando la figura de Itachi , ahora dos Itachi se encontraban frente a frente y el Itachi que salio desde las llamas observo a su otro yo que estaba arrodillado en el piso y lentamente fue cerrando su ojo derecho el otro Itachi abrio sus ojos de par en par al saber lo que vendria

- como dije anteriormente lo mejor se guarda para el final... Amaterasu – dijo finalmente el segundo Itachi e inmediatamente las espadas que estaban en el cuerpo de Itachi se volvieron llamas negras y estas a su vez cubrieron todo el cuerpo de Itachi – !Ahhhhhhhh¡ - grito el Uchiha en su agonia en un grito mucho mas desgarrador que el anterior en medio de su tortura el otro Itachi volvio a tomar la forma del rubio

- ahora dime... ¿ que se siente ser destruido por uno mismo? - pregunto el rubio tranquilamente observando como las llamas desaparecian del cuerpo de Itachi el cual se encontraba ileso sin niguna herida pero al cabo de unos segundo nuevamente los miembros del clan Uchiha atravesaron a Itachi con sus katanas y estas nuevamente comenzaron a arder en aquel fuego negro, aquel ciclo se repitio una y otra vez hasta que finalmente todo lo que observaban los ojos de Itachi se quebro como si fuera un cristal. Itachi cayo de rodillas al suelo respirando agitadamente miro hacia donde se encontraba su compañero y observo que este aun seguia de rodillas en piso y que aun no se habia recuperado y luego observo a Naruto el cual lo observaba con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿ que te parecio mi Hikikae ni Genjutsu ? - dijo el rubio tranquilamente

- ( no puedo creerlo, al final he sido yo quien a caido en el Tsukoyomi, como es posible que alguien que ni siquiera es un miembro del clan Uchiha me haya regresado el Genjutsu mas poderoso de todos.. ¿quien es?, ¿ quien diablos es ese sujeto ? ) - se preguntaba Itachi sumamente confundido por todo lo que habia pasado

- desarrolle esta tecnica durante 5 años, es la mejor arma que conozco para enfrentarse a usarios del Genjutsu – dijo Naruto tranquilamente para luego observar a Itachi seriamente – no importa que clase de Genjutsu uses contra mi yo te los devolvere todos. Has perdido la oportunidad de capturarme, cometiste un error al pensar que todavia tenias el mismo nivel de hace cinco años, tu ya no...

- deja de decir estupideces – interrumpio Itachi al rubio – lo que acabas de hacer no fue mas que un milagro producido por la desesperacion, mientras posea el Mangekyou Sharingan no podras vencerme, ya que puedo leer todos tus movientos al final de cuenta eres tu el que... - Itachi quedo mudo y en completo silencio debido a la impresion que tenia, Naruto habia desaparecido ante sus propios ojos y aparecido justo detras de el quedando espalda contra espalda

- tu oportunidad de capturarme se ha perdido, por qur tu ya no eres rival para mi - el Uchiha saco un Kunai de entre sus ropas y dando media vuelta intento clavarle dicha arma a Naruto por la espalda pero lo unico que consigue atravesar es un Kage Bunshin del rubio e Itachi es golpeado por la espalda por el verdadero Naruto, rapidamente el Uchiha se pone de pie y aun con el Kunai en mano intenta darle a Naruto pero el rubio esquiva con facilidad todos sus ataques – pense que podias leer todos mis movimientos – dijo el rubio de manera burlesca el cual detuvo el ataque se Itachi con su menos y luego lo golpeo en el pecho arrastrandolo unos cuantos metros

- Katon, Goukakyou no Jutsu – dijo el Uchiha lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego , Naruto llevo ambas manos a su pecho y respiro profundamente

- Fuuton, Rekkudan – dijo el rubio lanzando una esfera de aire a gran presion, la cual anulo la bola de fuego de Itachi e inmediatamente Naruto formo dos Rasengan uno en cada mano y los lanzo contra Itachi

- ( hizo un jutsu de corta distancia en uno de larga distancia, no me queda mas remedio que esquivarlos ) - penso Itachi , pero justo en el momento en que se proponia a hacerlo , Kisame se interpone entre los Rasengan e Itachi y detiene a las esferas de Chackra usando a su Samhada la cual absorvio a ambos Rasangan

- Itachi-san, tal parece que nos confiamos demasiado con ese chiquillo, si queremos llevarnoslo tendremos que pelear los dos contra el – dijo el renegado de la niebla

- por mi no hay problema y aunque me capturaran no les serviria de nada – dijo Naruto

- ¿ que quieres decir ? - pregunto Kisame , Naruto cerro los ojos y respondio profundamente antes de responder a la pregunta de Kisame

- lo que ustedes buscan ya no reside en mi cuerpo... Kyuubi ya no se encuentra aquí – dijo finalmente Naruto llamando la atención de ambos Akatsukis

- entonces, tu ya no eres un Jinchuuriki – dijo Itachi tranquilamente – si Kyuubi ya no se encuentra dentro de tu cuerpo nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar... la situación a dado un cambio inesperado

- ¿que haremos ahora, Itachi-san? - pregunto Kisame a su compañero

- debemos regresar y buscar al Kyuubi por otra parte, ya no vale la pena seguir peleando en este lugar – respondio el Uchiha

- entiendo – respondio Kisame

- Uzumaki Naruto, nuestra pelea tendra que posponerse

- es una lastima, pero creo que yo no tendre el honor de acabar contigo, por que Sasuke lo hara

- pues entonces dile que lo estare esperando en el escondite de los Uchihas – y dicho esto ultimo Itachi y Kisame desaparecieron detras de una nube de humo

- finalmente se fueron, ahora debo de regresar con Ritusko – dijo Naruto e inmediatamente corrio por donde se fue su compañera.

Ritsuki seguia su camino guiando al grupo de carpintero pero fueron interceptados por dos shinobis que portaban espadas y mascaras con diseño de animales

- lo sentimos pero esta zona esta restringida solamente los ninjas de Konoha pueden pasar por aca – dijo uno de los Anbus el cual por su voz parecia ser una kunoichi

- venimos desde Sunagakure, el Kazekage a enviado a estos carpinteros para ayudar en la reconstruccion de Konoha – dijo Ritsuko intentando explicar la situación

- entiendo, con que son ellos no es asi – dijo el otro Anbu señalando a los carpinteros- pero nos habian dicho que eran dos Jounin los que escoltaban a los carpinteros... ¿que paso con tu compañero? - pregunto el Anbu

- bueno tuvimos un problema y el.. -

- !aquí estoy¡ - exclamo una voz desde atrás haciendo que Ritsuko se volteara viendo a Naruto el cual habia cambiado su apariencia usando un Henge ahora era mas moreno, traia el cabello largo y amarrado y el color de sus ojos era de un café oscuro - yo soy su compañero – dijo Naruto observando atentamente a ambos Anbus

- pueden continuar, Konoha no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí – dijo uno de los Anbus, Naruto y Ritsuko siguieron con su camino escoltando a los carpinteros.

Tsunade se encontraba revisando uno papeles hasta que un golpe en la puerta de su oficina la interrumpe

- adelante – dijo la Hokage mientras seguia revisando los papeles

- Tsunade-sama aquí tiene lo que me pidio – dijo Sakura, entrando con un sobre que estaba sellado

- muchas gracias Sakura... por sierto, ¿se ha sabido algo del grupo de carpinteros que vienen de Sunagakure? - pregunto la Hokage a su discipula

- hace un momento nos informaron de que han entrado a los terrenos del bosques de Konoha – respondio Sakura

- muy bien , avisame cuando lleguen – dijo la Hokage

- entendido – respondio Sakura, retirandose del lugar.

- ¿ que sucedió con esos dos sujetos ? - pregunto Ritsuko

- se fuerón – respondio Naruto tranquilamente

- como, ¿los dejaste escapar? - pregunto Ritsuko confusamente

- lo que ellos buscaban no estaba conmigo, asi que simplemente se fuerón y por otra parte no tenia mucho tiempo para seguir luchando contra ellos por lo que deje que se fueran

- ¿y que era eso que buscaban ?

- ellos buscaban al Kyuubi, Akatsuki es una organización que hace varios años anda detras de los nueve bijuus

- entiendo, supongo que debieron llevarse una gran sorpresa cuando supieron que tu ya no tenias al Kyuubi

- quizas – respondio el rubio finalmente para luego divisar a lo lejos los portones de Konoha – creo que ya estamos cerca

- asi parece... dime, ¿estas nervioso por volver a tu vieja aldea ? - pregunto la Kunoichi

- en verdad no lo se, no se que cara poner cuando vea a la vieja Tsunade, despues de tanto tiempo... solo espero mantener la compostura – dijo Naruto tranquilamente

- Naruto, finalmente hemos llegado – dijo Ritsuko al ver no muy lejos de ellos los puertas de Konoha

- si, a decir verdad jamas pense que volveria a atrevesar esas puertas – dijo finalmente el rubio el cual comenzo a caminar con paso firme y decidido hacia las puertas de Konoha, seguido por Ritsuko y el grupo de carpinteros.

Hikikae ni Genjutsu devolución de Genjutsu


	14. Otra vez en Konoha 1era parte

**Otra vez en Konoha ( primera parte )**

ambos shinobis se encontraban frente a las puerta de Konoha , la aldea no habia cambiado mucho en los ultimos cinco años, por un momento Naruto dudo de seguir caminando pero una mano sobre su hombro hizo que se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones

- ¿ te encuentras bien ? - le pregunto la Kunoichi , Naruto cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente liberandose de todas sus preocupaciones para luego mirar a la Kunoichi que lo acompañaba

- por supuesto – dijo Naruto alegremante mostrando una radiante sonrisa – Naruto y Ritsuko caminaron hacia las puertas de Konoha, al llegar a ellas Naruto reconcio a Izumo y Kotetsu los mismo guardias que habian cuando el habia sido exiliado de la aldea

- !un momento¡ - exclamo Kotetsu , llamando la atencion de ambos shinobis , Naruto se acerco a ellos y los miro fijamente

- somo Jounin de la aldea de la arena, nos pidieron que escoltaramos a estos carpinteros hasta este lugar – dijo Naruto enseñando primero la banda con el simbolo de sunagakure y luego señalando al grupo de carpintero que les acompañaba

- finalmente han llegado, pueden seguir...Hokage-sama los esta esperando – dijo Izumo permitiendo que ambos shinobis entrasen en Konoha

- Sigamos – dijo Naruto a su grupo , entrando finalmente a Konoha.

- adelante – dijo Tsunade al oir que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su oficina

- Tsunade-sama, la ayuda que pedimos Sunagakure finalmente a llegado – dijo Sakura a su maestra

- gracias por avisar , ire a resivirlos enseguida – dijo la Hokage levantandose de su asiento y saliendo para luego salir de su oficina.

- ¿ Pero que fue lo que le sucedió a este lugar? - se pregunto Naruto mientras observaba el estado en el que se encontraban varias casas de la aldea

- se ve Konoha pudo sorpotar el ataque, aunque la aldea ha quedado en muy mal estado – dijo Ritsuko mientras observaba a su alrededor las casas en el suelo y los aldeanos reconstruyendolas

- por lo que veo , debio de ser una dura bata. - pero fue interrumpido al caerlo encima un enorme perro blanco asustando a Ritsuko y los otros aldeandos de Suna los cuales retrocedieron instantaneamente

- dejame, jajaja , Akamaru ya sueltame – decia el rubio entre risas mientras era langueteado por el enorme animal , Ritsuko observo la escena con una gota deslizandose sobre su cabeza

- hey, Akamaru ya sueltalo – hablo una voz que Naruto reconocio al instante , haciendo que el enorme perro se separara de Naruto

- ¿ te encuentras bien ?

- o si , no te preocupes – dijo Naruto poniendose de pie para luego mirar al shinobi - ( tal como lo pense, es Kiba ) - dijo Naruto en sus pensamientos al momento de ver al miembro del clan Inuzuka frente a su ojos

- disculpa por lo de hace un momento, no se que le sucedió a Akamaru es la primera vez que se comporta tan amistosamente con un extraño

- tranquilo, tranquilo que no pasa nada – dijo Naruto levantandose

- dime , ¿ estas buscando a alguien ? - pregunto Kiba

- no, no nada de eso – respondio Naruto – soy un Jounin de la arena y estoy aquí por motivos de una mision

- ya entiendo , bueno me gustaria poder charlar un poco mas contigo pero el tiempo me es insuficiente – dijo el Inuzuka

- no hay problema, yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo que digamos – dijo Naruto mientras reia – por cierto ¿sabes donde se encuentra el Hokage ? - pregunto Naruto

- si, claro... seguramente lo encontraras en su oficina se encuentra en la torre mas alta de la aldea , bueno nos vemos – dijo finalmente Kiba montando sobre su perro y alejandose del lugar

- Naruto , ¿quien era el ? - le pregunto Ritsuko

- es solo un viejo amigo, seguramente ahora debera estar sospechando de mi – dijo Naruto, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

- ¿ por que dices eso ? - pregunto Ritsuko, confundidamente

- podre engañar a su ojos , pero no existe nadie en este mundo que engañe a su olfato, de seguro el se dio cuenta de que yo venia hacia aca hace mucho rato

- a de ser un gran ninja – dijo Ritsuko

- si , el mejor de su clan – dijo finalmente Naruto, para luego seguir su camino hasta que algo detuvo su avance – ( la vieja Tsunade, me ahorro el camino hacia su oficina ) - dijo el Naruto en sus pensamientos, mientras veia como la propia Hokage se acercaba a ellos, por otra parte no muy lejos de ahi , Kiba observaba oculto como la Hokage se acercaba a ambos shinobis

- ( no puedo asegurarlo, pero estoy seguro que ese sujeto de ahi es Naruto, mi olfato no me engaña y es imposible que Akamaru se haya equivocado )

- que estas haciendo – le interrumpio una voz por detras, haciendo que Kiba volteara la mirada encontrandose con su compañero

- Shino, que bueno que apareces necesito pedirte un favor

- ¿ un favor ? ¿ Y que clase de favor quieres pedirme ? - pregunto Shino curiosamente

- mira, ves a ese sujeto que esta alla – dijo Kiba, apuntando hacia el sujeto de cabello negro que estaba de pie al lado de una Kunoichi

- ¿que hay con ese sujeto? - pregunto Shino seriamente

- veras, necesito que lo mantengas vigilado, hasta que muestra su verdadera cara – dijo Kiba

- ¿ su verdadera cara ? - pregunto Shino algo confundido

- veras, estoy seguro que ese sujeto es Naruto – dijo Kiba llamando la atención de su amigo

- ¿ estas seguro de eso ? - pregunto sorprendido el Aburame

- completamente, es por eso que quiero que uses a uno de tus insectos hasta que deshaga ese henge – respondio Kiba

- de acuerdo, tambien seria bueno avisar a los otros – dijo el Aburame

- si todo sale bien, Hinata se alegrara mucho de verlo , sobre por todo lo que ha pasado la pobre en estos ultimos dias – dijo Kiba seriamente

- dejame esto a mi- dijo finalmente Shino, sacando de entre su cuerpo un pequeño insecto al cual Shino le dio una orden y este fue volando hacia donde se encontraba Naruto.

- buen trabajo a ambos , su misión a sido todo un éxito – dijo Tsunade a los dos Jounin de la arena , Naruto le quedo viendo en silencio a pesar de no haberla visto en cinco años ella no habia cambiado en lo absoluto, Naruto tuvo contener las ganas de deshacer el Henge y hablar cara a cara con ella

- muchas gracias Hokage-sama, tal cual usted nos pidio le hemos traido estos carpinteros para ayudar a reconstruir Konoha – dijo Naruto educadamente

- dentro de unos momentos el jefe de los carpinteros de Konoha les dira lo que deden hacer – dijo la Hokage hablandole a los carpinteros, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza – en cuanto a ustedes – Tsunade ahora volteo la mirada hacia Naruto y Ritsuko – seguramente han de estar muy cansado asi que si gustan pueden quedarse unos dias en la aldea - Naruto quedo en silencio ante la propuesta de la Hokage hasta que finalmente tomo una decisión , pero antes de que Naruto pudiera decir palabra alguna una voz lo interrumpe

- nos quedaremos unos dias aca Hokage-sama si nos es mucha la molestia – dijo Ritsuko educadamente, hecho por tierra las intenciones de Naruto

- ( veo que no tengo mas remedio, solo espero que nadie se de cuenta de mi presencia ) - pensaba Naruto resignadamente

- Hokage-sama, ¿ me ha mandado a llamar usted ? - pregunto un nombre de mas o menos unos cuarenta años , llevaba el cabello corto y negro , una barba de mas o menos una semana y vestia un pantalon negro hecho de una tela resitente, una camiseta blanca sin manga

- Kazuma – dijo la Hokage al ver al sujeto que recien habia llegado

- ¿ se le ofrece algo ? - pregunto el hombre

- estos carpinteros han venido desde Sunagakure a ayudarnos en la reconstruccion de Konoha, quiero que les indique cuales son los lugares en los cuales hay que trabajar como el jefe de los carpinteros de Konoha – dijo finalmente al Hokage

- no se preocupe Hokage-sama , prometemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo – dijo el hombre el cual dio una pequeña reverencia antes de ir hacia donde se encontraban los otros trabajadores

- bien, yo volvere a mis labores – dijo Tsunade con un tono algo desanimado – por mientras ustedes pueden disfrutar de su estadia en la aldea – dijo la Hokage quien finalmente se retiro del lugar dejando a Naruto y a Ritsuko solos

- ¿por que tuviste que decir eso? - pregunto Naruto algo molesto

- por que tenia ganas de quedarme unos dias aquí – respondio Ritsuko haciendo que Naruto cayera de espalda

- bueno, eso ya no importa – dijo Naruto levantandose – oye ¿ por que mejor no vamos a comer algo ? - pregunto Naruto

- ya era hora de que preguntaras eso, por supuesto que tengo hambre si no hemos comido nada en lo que lleva el dia – dijo Ritsuko algo molesta

- pues entonces vamos, te llevare al mejor lugar – y dicho esto Naruto comenzo a caminar seguido por su compañera.

- Itachi-san, ¿que haremos ahora que el Kyuubi no se encuentra en el cuerpo de ese chico? - pregunto Kisame el cual iba saltando rapidamente de arbol en arbol junto a su compañero

- lo mejor sera buscar a los otros dos bijuus y luego buscar al Kyuubi entre todos y tenemos que hacerlo rapido antes de que recupere todo su poder – dijo Itachi

- parece ser un plan sencillo – dijo Kisame mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

- ( si no encontramos luego al Kyuubi , este terminara recuperando aquel poder que tenia hace siglos atrás mucho antes de que luchara con Madara y si eso llegase a suceder ni siquiera el increible Mangekyou Sharingan de Uchiha Madara podra detenerlo ) - decia finalmente Itachi en su pensamientos.

- !este lugar aun sigue aquí¡ - exclamo Naruto alegramente al momento de estar frente al Ichiraku ramen – solo espero que el ramen tampoco haya cambiado – dijo Naruto , el cual entro al lugar reconociendo instantaneamente a dos personas que estaban en ese lugar - ( parece que esto deber ser alguna mala broma del destino ) - penso Naruto al ver a Chouji y a Shikamaru que se encontraban en ese lugar

- Naruto, ¿los conoces? - pregunto Ritsuko en un tono bajo que solamente Naruto pudo escuchar

- claro que los conozco – dijo Naruto tranquilamente

- si quieres podemos venir despues –

- tranquila no hay necesidad de hacer eso , ademas he estado deseando volver a comer este ramen durante cinco años – dijo finalmente Naruto el cual se sento al lado de Chouji esperando a ser atendido

- (aun que lo niegues , estoy segura de que en el fondo de tu corazón tu sigues amando a esta aldea Uzumaki Naruto ) - penso Ritsuko mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Naruto

- ¿que desean? - pregunto Ichiraku al ver llegar a sus dos nuevos clientes

- dos ramen de cerdo – dijo Naruto

- a la orden – respondio el dueño del local el cual comenzo a preparar la orden de Naruto junto con su hija

- no los habia visto antes , ustedes dos son extranjeros no es asi – dijo Shikamaru cuando se fijo mejor en las dos personas que habian llegado

- somos Jounin de la arena – dijo Naruto tranquilamente

- hacer ese largo viaje debio de ser agotador – dijo Chouji mientras comenzaba a comer su cuarto bol de Ramen

- aquí tienen – dijo Ichiraku poniendo los bol de Ramen sobre la mesa

- !Itadakimasu¡ - exclamaron ambos shinobis al mismo tiempo los cuales comenzaron a degustar del ramen

- !no hay duda¡ , !este ramen es el mejor que existe¡ - exclamo Naruto alegremente , Ritsuko solo se limito a sonreir

- asi es, este es el mejor ramen que existe – dijo Chouji apoyando a lo que habia dicho Naruto, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Naruto pidio su segundo bol de ramen

- (esa forma de comer me recuerda a alguien ) - pensaba Chouji mientras veia al desconocido ninja de la arena devorar su segundo bol de ramen

- ( ese forma de comer ramen me recuerda a Naruto... !un momento¡ dijo que venian de sunagakure sera posible que esa sujeto sea Naruto, bueno creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo ) - penso Shikamaru el cual miro a Chouji este le devolvio la mirada y ambos sonrieron maliciosamente como sabiendo lo que debian hacer desde ahora en adelante

- por cierto, ¿cuales son sus nombre ? - pregunto Shikamaru

- yo soy Ariwa Ritsuko – respondio la Kunoichi

- y yo soy Erizawa Jiro – respondio Naruto dando una identidad falsa

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru

- y yo soy Akimichi Chouji , mucho gusto

- no, no nada de eso , el placer es nuestro – dijo Naruto al momento en que pedia su tercer bol de ramen

- ¿y como estan las cosas haya en Sunagakure? - pregunto Shikamaru

- no muy bien, para ser sincera la adea esta en casi las mismas condiciones de Konoha esta guerra a puesto al mundo patas para arriba – dijo la Kunoichi que recien habia terminado su racion de ramen quedando satisfecha

- ¿ quieres comer otro ? - pregunto Naruto al ver que Ritsuko habia terminado

- no gracias con eso estoy, ademas no puedo salirme de mi dieta – dijo la Kunoichi

- bueno nosotros dos ya nos retiramos – dijo Shikamaru el cual se levanto de la mesa y dejo el dinero de la comida sobre esta – vamonos Chouji, todavia hay trabajo que hacer – dijo el manipulador de las sombra perezosamente

- de acuerdo – respondio el Akimichi el cual se levanto de su asiento retirandose del lugar junto con su amigo

- Naruto, ¿has pensado donde pasaremos la noche? - al escuchar esas palabras el rubio casi se atoro

- ( mierda, no habia pensado yo ya no tengo casa en esta aldea y hablando de eso me pregunto quien estara viviendo ahi bueno eso pronto lo averiguare . Ahora con respecto al lugar donde nos alojaremos creo que hay una sola persona en la que puedo confiar ademas tambien debo decirle algo importante ) - penso Naruto

- y ¿ ya has pensado en donde? - pregunto curiosamente la Kunoichi

- no te preocupes , dejamelo todo a mi – dijo Naruto sonrientemente.

- Shikamaru, ¿tu crees que ese sujeto pueda ser Naruto? - pregunto Chouji

- no puedo afirmarlo , pero esa forma de comer ramen es identica a la de Naruto ademas el dijo que venia de la aldea de la arena

- es cierto – afirmo Chouji

- me pregunto si ese sujeto es realmente Naruto – dijo finalmente Shikamaru.

- ¿ y que haremos ahora ? - pregunto Ritsuko

- necesito comprar unas cosas y luego quiero ir a visitar cierto lugar – respondio Naruto tranquilamente

- entiendo, ¿quieres ir a comprar unas flores para luego ir a visitar la tumba de tus padres ahora que sabes quienes son... no es asi? - pregunto Ritsuko

- ¿ como lo supiste ? - pregunto Naruto – acaso has ...

- no , no nada de eso – le interrumpio la Kunoichi – solo fue intuicion femenina, ademas no usaria mi habilidad para cosas tan mundanas – dijo finalmente la Kunoichi, al escuchar eso Naruto simplemente sonrio.

- pero ! Que demonios¡ - exclamo la Kunoichi al ver un sujeto vestido completamente de verde cargando una gigantesca roca

- el si que no a cambiado en absoluto, sigue igual que antes – dijo Naruto sonrientemente

- ¿quien es el ? - pregunto la Kunoichi al ver pasar frente a sus ojos aquel sujeto

- uno de los shinobis mas fuertes del pais del fuego o quizas uno de los mas fuertes del mundo, la bestia verde de Konoha Rock Lee – respondio Naruto tranquilamente

- de verdad, pues a simple vista parace un shinobi cualquiera

- Ritsuko, te recomiendo que jamas subestimes a ese hombre ni a su maestro – dijo Naruto seriamente

- ¿su maestro, quien es ? - pregunto curiosa la Kunoichi

- lo reconoceras en cuanto lo veas , ademas estoy seguro de que Gaara te diria exactamente lo mismo que yo te dije – dijo Naruto sonrientemente recordando aquella pelea del pasado en donde Rock Lee estuvo a un paso de vencer al entonces Jinchuuriki de Shuukaku si no hubiese sido por la arena que salvo a este ultimo

- Naruto mira, podemos comprar las flores que necesitas en ese lugar – dijo la Kunoichi señalando una tienda que estaba unos pocos paso de donde se encontraban ellos

- ( tal parece que cuando termine el dia me habre topado con todos mis viejos amigos ) - penso Naruto sonrientemente mientras se dirigia a aquella tienda.

Al abrir la puerta de aquella tienda Naruto no vio uno sino dos rostro conocidos

- bienvenidos, les puedo ayudar en algo – dijo una rubia que estaba detras de un mostrador mientras le entregaba un ramo de crisantemo a un hombre de cabello largo y blanco

- ( no esperaba encontrarme a Ero-Sennin en este lugar ) - penso Naruto al ver al peliblanco en aquella tienda

- gracias Ino – agradecio Jiraiya a la Kunoichi

- no hay de que – respondio Ino. Finalmente Jiraiya se retiro de la tienda ignorando la presencia de los otros dos shinobis

- ( esas flores que llevaba eran crisantemos, seguramente volveremos a ver a esa persona ) - penso Ritsuko tranquilamente

- ¿que necesitan? - pregunto Ino a ambos shinobis

- tres ramos de crisantemo – dijo Naruto

- espere un momento por favor – dijo la rubia, la cual fue hacia la parte posterior de la tienda

- ¿ tres ?, pense que solamente iriamos a visitar a tus padres – dijo Ritsuko algo confundida

- tambien tenia pensado ir a ver a otra persona – respondio Naruto.

- ( es la primera vez que dos shinobis de sunagakure vienen a esta tienda, me pregunto por que habran pedido flores de crisantemo ) - decia Ino en sus pensamientos, mientras volvia con los tres ramos que le habian pedido

- tres ramos de crisantemo

- gracias, ¿cuanto es? - pregunto Naruto , al momento de recibir los ramos

- 18 ryos – respondio Ino tranquilamente, Naruto saco de sus bolsillo un billete de 20 y se lo entego a Ino

- aquí tiene su vuelto – dijo Ino entregandole a Naruto los dos ryos del cambio , Naruto saco de su bolsillo su viejo monedero en forma de rana y en el puso ambas monedas, finalmente volvio a guardar aquel monedero en su bolsillo

- gracias por su compra – dijo Ino finalmente despidiendose de ambos shinobis -( ese monedero en forma de rana es identico al que tenia Naruto, ademas estaba casi todo viejo y desgastado) - pensaba Ino al momento en que veia cerrarse la puerta de su tienda.

- ahora iremos al cementerio y despues veremos lo de alojamiento – dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras caminaba tranquilamente

- con respecto a lo segundo todavia no mas has dicho. como vas a solucionarlos – dijo Ritsuko

- te dije que no te preocuparas , dejamelo todo a mi – respondio Naruto . Ambos Shinobis siguieron conversando hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, Naruto se dio cuenta que Jiraiya tambien se encontraba en aquel lugar

- ahora entiendo lo que hacia Ero-eennin en aquella tienda – dijo Naruto, suponiendo el lugar en el que se encontraba el Sannin

- es la misma persona que estaba en la tienda, ¿ quien es esa persona ? - pregunto la Kunoichi

- el es Jiraiya, mi maestro y tambien el autor del Icha-Icha – respondio Naruto finalmente

- increible, asi que el es Jiraiya he escuchado muchas historias acerca de ese hombre, no sabia que era tu maestro

- pues ahora lo sabes- respondio Naruto sonrientemente , pero aparte de que Jiraiya estuviese en ese lugar otra cosa le llamo la atención , un poco mas alla dos Kunoichi estaban rezando de rodillas frente a varias lapidas blanca las cuales tenian el simbolo del Hyuuga en cada uno de ellos junto a un Shiobi de cabello largo que se encontraba de pie

- ( ese sujeto que esta alla es Neji y las otras dos personas deben de ser Hinata y a la otra no la recuerdo bien, pero probablemente sea la hermana menor de Hintata. Todas esas lapidas tienen grabado el simbolo del clan Hyuuga. Quisiera saber... ¿que fue lo que ocurrio aquí ? - penso Naruto tranquilamente.


End file.
